


Harry Potter Imagines

by BabyJordy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bukkake, Choking, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl On Girl, Group Sex, M/M, Male Readers, Male on Male, Mocking, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Play, Please Be Sure To Read The Warnings On Each Imagine, Rim job, Sir Kink, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cuckold, degrading, mistress kink, sexual activity, spitting, thigh riding, threeway, tribbling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 59,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyJordy/pseuds/BabyJordy
Summary: This will be my book of Harry Potter imagines and more that I write! I write for all characters!
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Blaise Zabini/Reader, Charlie Weasley/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader/Neville Longbottom, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Lavender Brown/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader/George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Reader, Percy Weasley/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Theo Nott/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

This will be my book of Harry Potter imagines and more that I write! I write for all characters! Feel free to request on here or on my tumblr Babyjordy!


	2. Berating Coos and Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen this is just pure smut of Fred getting pegged.  
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Anal Sex, Pegging, Degrading, Hand Job, Sex Toys, Sub!Fred and Cum Play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first HP imagine and I hope you enjoy!

Your hands run up and down the back of Fred’s thighs as you hold them against his chest while you look down at his flushed face.

“You look so pretty like this, Baby.” You giggle as he whimpers and grabs your hips, “what’s wrong? I thought you just wanted to feel full, that’s why you were begging like a little whore for me.” You pout your lip, “Remember how pathetic you sounded?”

Fred’s head leans back as he moans, your words going straight to his cock as you tease him for how needy he sounded when he came home. It isn’t often that Fred wants to get pegged, but even when he does want it, he is always the one to take control. Today though, Godrick did he feel like a cock hungry whore. He came home begging for it, whining shamelessly for you to fill him, to make him feel good.

Fred always found it pointless to suck on your strap, what is the point if you can’t feel it and when you can just use lube. Although today he found himself on his knees the moment you fastened your harness, his lips greedily wrapped around the toy as you grabbed his hair. His cock twitches as he remembers your dirty praises, letting him know how beautiful he looked sucking your cock and how he is your dirty whore. The way you pushed his head down till his nose pressed against the soft skin of your stomach, your berating coos and gentle hands wiping away his tears will always stay in his mind.

The memories of earlier events cause Fred to roll his hips, grinding against you with whimpered pleads leaving his lips. You bring one down to lightly ghost over his cock, making his hips buck up before reaching down to grab his balls. Squeezing them gently, you tilt your head while smiling.

“What do you want, Freddie? You keep saying please but you won’t tell me what you want.” You squeeze his balls slightly tighter, making his back arch.

Fred’s words come out in little pants, “m-move. Please, I need it so bad, need you to fuck me. Ple-“ His words get cut off by his gasp as you pull out slightly before gently pushing back in.

“What was that, Freddie? What does my messy whore want?”

You run your fingers through the small pool of pre-cum on his stomach before bringing your fingers to his mouth. Fred wraps his lips around your cum covered fingers as his cheeks burn even hotter while looking up at you with watering eyes. Pressing down on his tongue, you squint your eyes.

“Answer me, what do you want?”

“Your cock! I want your cock so bad, want you to fuck me. Please, please.” You cut off his pleads and whines by pulling out before slamming back into his tight hole.

His back arches as you start to fuck your strap into him, the fat of his ass smacking against your thighs, making both of your skin a light pink. You smooth your hand up and down his stomach as it flexes from the pleasure you are giving him. Fred reaches his hand down to wrap around his leaking cock, his head thrown back, his veins in his neck bulging as he moans and whines.

“That’s it, Freddie. Touch that pretty cock for me, baby, let me see you cum. Show me how much you like my cock, make a mess on yourself.”

You thrust your hips against his roughly, staying still while grinding against him, your strap rubbing against his prostate as his hand starts to move faster. Leaning over, you spit on the tip of his cock, letting your saliva drip down his flushed cock.

“Gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” Fred’s hips thrust up and down as his balls start to tighten up, his hand squeezing his cock.

You reach back down to cup and squeeze his balls, “come on, Freddie. Come around my cock, squeeze that big toy. Makes you feel so good? Look at you, turn into such a little slut for my cock, Freddie. Is that what you are, My little slut?”

“Yes… Yes…” Chants of yeses and pleases spill from his lips as he starts to cum.

Fred’s cock jerks and throbs as he squeezes around his cock with his hand, painting his flushed stomach and chest with his cum, his hips rolling against your strap. As his body shakes from his high, your hands gently rub up and down his thighs before moving to his sides. Quiet praises and loving words are being whispered to him as you try to bring him back down. Once Fred’s eyes open and he looks at you with a dopey smile, you lean down to give him a soft kiss.

“Ready, Freddie?” You know how sensitive he gets after he cums like this, pulling out of him is always a struggle.

With a nod of his head, you slowly start to pull out of him, making his back arch as he whines. You shush him softly while rubbing his thigh, trying to comfort him. “You did so good, Freddie.”

He blushes again as you praise him, leaning up to kiss you again, wanting to feel your lips after not feeling them the whole time. “Bath time?”

You smile and nod, “bath time.” You watch as he gets up and walks towards the bathroom while you unstrap your harness, trying not to laugh at his slight wobble.

“I can hear you!”

“I can’t help it!”


	3. Need To Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and You have some fun in the bath.  
> Warning(s): Mutual Masturbation, Degrading Terms, Shower Sex, Using Shower Head for Sexual Reasons, Slight Choking, Mistress/Ma'am Kink, Good Boy/Bub Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not write for Harry I have realized. But enjoy!

Harry’s knuckles are turned white as he grips the edges of the large tub, the only noises he can make are whines and strained moan. Your teasing smirk causing his cock to throb, aching to be the one pleasing you. When Harry walked in on you using the shower head to pleasure yourself, he went to leave so you would have privacy but you offered him to join but he didn’t think it would be like this. 

You keep your eyes on Harry as you moan shamelessly, your head tilted back slightly as you grip the shower head. His eyes are trained on the way your thighs flex as the jet of water hits your clit just right. Your hips are circling as if you are trying to grind against the water, your cunt squeezing around nothing. Harry starts to move his hand down towards his cock, wrapping loosely around himself. He strokes his cock as his eyes stay on your cunt, wanting nothing more than to touch you. Your eyes drop down to watch his hand slowly move up and down his cock, causing a spark of arousal flow through you.

“Aw, are you playing with yourself, Bub?” Harry whines while nodding his head, “what was that?”

“Ye-yes, Ma’am.”

“Such a good boy for me. Touching his pretty cock while watching his Mistress play with her pussy.”

Your words make Harry buck into his hand as he whimpers causing you to laugh, the sound making his cheeks flush. Pressing the shower head closer to your clit to feel the water pulse harder against you, you eye the way Harry gently jerks his cock.

“Come on, Bub, move your hand faster. Imagine its Mistress’ pussy squeezing around you.” Harry starts to thrust up into his hand faster while tilting his head back. “Such a good boy, fucking his hand like he would my little pussy. “

Harry’s other hand roams up and down his body, drifting down under the water before coming back up. You know what he wants to do, but he is too embarrassed. He has always been embarrassed about how much he likes his balls being squeezed, how fast it makes him cum. His favorite thing is when you are pegging him, thrusting into him as you grasp his balls, squeezing them tighter every time he gets quiet. You always thought he only liked it when you did it to him, but now it's clear that he even does it to himself while he pleasures himself.

“Do you want to play with your balls, bub? Want to squeeze them so you can cum for Mistress?” Harry nods his head, “I need to hear you, tell me what you want.”

He whines loudly as he throws his head back, his hips thrusting into his hand faster. When you make him say what he wants out loud always leaves Harry a mess, torn between screaming what he wants and being quiet as he is flustered. The slap to his thigh makes his head shoot up, your glare is the first thing his eyes meet. Having put down the shower head and moving between his legs.

“Tell me what you want, Bub or we will stop.” Harry’s eyes widen as he shakes his head, “then what do you want?”

“I want to play with my balls, please let me squeeze my balls, Ma’am! Wanna cum, wanna cum for you so bad, please let me cum.”

Your hands smooth up and down his thighs, “go ahead, be a good boy for me and squeeze your balls.”

Harry nods while quickly moving his hand down to grasp his balls, quickly tightening his hand around them. You whisper sweet and degrading words to him, letting him know how good he is for his Mistress and how much of a disgusting slut he is since he wants his balls squeezed so badly. Your words cause Harry to cum, his back arching against the side of the tub, his hips thrusting up exposing his cock from the water. Licking your lips you smooth your hand up and down his chest and stomach as he paints his skin with his seed.

As Harry’s hearing comes back he hears you speaking, “I thought you were my good boy, Harry.”

“Wh-what? I thought I was a good boy?” He looks at you confused.

“You came without Mistress’ permission, that’s not what good boys do.” The realization makes his eyes widen and he opens his mouth to apologize, “what should I do to you, bubba?”

Your nails gently drag down his chest as his cock twitches against his stomach, the thought of the punishment he is going to receive causing him to become aroused all over again. Especially since Harry knows you hate when he is a bad boy after you spend all night praising him. Your hand wraps around his throat, bringing him back to earth, your eyes stare into his as your lips are in a thin line. Harry’s eyes roll back as you squeeze the sides of his throat tighter, he knew it was going to be a rough punishment this time.


	4. Isn't That Just Pitiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred has been teasing you all day, and finally he lets you play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Thigh Riding, Pet Name, Reference to 'Being In Heat', Breast Slapping, Nipple Play, Spanking, Clit Teasing, Biting and Mocking

All day, it has been all damn day. The constant teasing should it just be nasty promises, fleeting kisses and gentle bites, or even going as far as reaching under your skirt during lunch. You were speaking to Malfoy over the table and it annoyed Fred that you weren’t giving him your attention. He had slid the hand that was resting on your thigh up closer to your cunt, his pinky toying with the edge of your panties. You had ignored it at first, but the moment his finger drifted over your warm covered pussy your body tensed and you side eyed him. Fred had gone as far as to pinch and gently tap your clit as you struggled to talk to Draco, your hand had gripped his wrist. As it was announced lunch was over, he had given your clit a rough pinch before leaving you there.

Fred’s coos draw you back from your thoughts about earlier, his hand gently slapping your left breast after pinching your nipple. Your loud whine makes him laugh as he raises an eyebrow at you, glancing between the mess you are making on his thigh and your glassy eyes. 

“You sound so pathetic, Bunny.” Fred starts mocking your whining causing you to hide your face in his neck, “none of that. You are making an absolute mess on my trousers and you want to hide?”

Fred runs a hand through your hair, grabbing a good chunk at the base of your head and pulling your head back. Your throat is exposed to him fully as you moan, your hips start to move, grinding your sloppy cunt against the rough fabric of his trousers. He leans his head forward to press open kisses to your sensitive skin, teasing you with his teeth. The feeling of his warm teeth against your throat causes you to tremble, pressing against him harder.

Your voice is shaky as you speak, “please, Freddie.”

“Hmm? What is that, Bun?” He smiles while bringing his ear closer to your mouth using your hair to bring your head forward again, tilting his head. “What did you say? Oh come on, don’t whine like that. Be a good little bunny and tell me what you want.”

“Want you to bite me, ple-please bite me, Freddie.” 

You tilt your head back once more, offering your throat to him. Moaning, Fred leans forward and kisses the right side of your neck before biting, his teeth digging against the skin. The stinging pain from the biting has you grinding down on his thigh harder, your throbbing clit starting to ache from the rough fabric. Gripping your hips to stop you, Fred moves away from your neck, licking his lips as he looks at the mark he has left behind. His eyes meet yours, his smile growing wider as he sees the tears slowly start to drip down your face. 

“Now isn’t that just pitiful, you’re crying. What’s wrong, hm?”

While pouting, you bounce on his thigh, trying your hardest to get friction. You can feel the wet patch on his trousers from your weeping cunt as you come back down on his thigh. It felt oddly degrading to feel his clothing rub against your nude body, but it was something that never failed to turn you on even more. 

“Awe, do you want to ride my thigh, Bunny? Hump me like you are a bitch in heat, hm?” You nod your head with wide eyes, making Fred reach up to pinch your nipples roughly. “Words, I want words.”

“Yes! Yes, I want to hump your thigh, Freddie. Please let your bunny ride your thigh.”

Fred’s hand leaves a stinging sensation behind as he smacks the fat of your ass before leaning back against the back of his chair, his arms coming to rest behind his head. He bounces his leg, causing his thigh to make you move against him.

“Go on,” he nods towards you. “Start grinding that sloppy pussy against my leg.”

You give a quick nod before leaning forward and placing your hands on his chest, squeezing his shirt in your fist. Your eyes roll back as you start to quickly grind down against his thigh, spreading your wetness up and down. Fred keeps flexing and unflexing the muscles in your leg, the tensed muscles adding even more sweet pressure to your aching clit. Every time your movements slow down he reaches a hand out to swat at one of your breasts with demands of moving faster. As the tingle in your lower tummy starts to grow larger, your legs squeeze around his thigh, your hips moving faster against him.

“Such a pretty bunny for me. Are you going to cum?” Between his words and the way he is sitting back so relaxed makes you close your eyes and whine, “awe, listen to you. You sound so pretty for me. About to make such a mess on my trousers, are you going to clean that up for me? I bet my naughty bunny could cum just from licking her sloppy juices off my leg, Is that right?”

With glossy eyes and trembling lips, you nod your head while looking at Fred. You start to mumble pleas and begging to cum, the burning in your tummy becoming too much. Tilting his head, Fred laughs and brings one hand to run up and down one of your shaking thighs. 

“Cum for me, Bunny.” 

Your moans and cries cause Fred’s cock to jerk inside his trousers, the wetness seeping through even more. You slump forward, resting against his chest as your body shakes from the waves of pleasure you feel. His voice sounds muffled as he whispers softly to you, his hand rubbing up and down your sweaty back. The sweetness in his touches and words only last for a moment, once your breathing is back to normal, his hand is back in your hair. 

Fred grips your hair much like he did earlier, pulling you off his chest and to the floor. He presses your face against the mess you made on his thigh, the smell of your own arousal filling your nose.

“Now, what did I say, Bun?” He presses your mouth against the wetness, “clean it up.”


	5. Daisy Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione try something new at your sleepover.
> 
> Warning(s): Mutual Masturbation, Group Sexual Activity, Girl On Girl and Slight Clit Slapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... This is a lot and I did what I had to do.. Please don’t tell me how bad it is, I know this.

“This isn’t what normally happens at sleepovers.” Hermione’s eyes widen as she watches you, Pansy, Luna and Ginny get undressed.

“Says who?” Ginny stops to raise an eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip.

“It’s just some innocent fun!” Pansy winks causing Hermione’s face to warm up.

“This isn’t very innocent, you are talking about… about..”

“Playing with ourselves together?” She nods her head.

You gently place a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “if you don’t want to we will stop.”

The other girls nod their heads while using their discarded clothing to cover their body. She looks between everyone before standing up and starting to undress. Ginny and Pansy cheer as you and Luna give her a soft smile. 

“Besides, it’s not like the boys don’t jerk off together all the time.”

Different responses of ‘ew’, ‘half of them are my brothers, thanks for that”, “didn’t want to know that’ rang through the room. Each girl dropped their clothing and stood there for a moment, looking at each other. They all start giggling while looking at the others, taking in all the beauty that each possessed. 

When you first brought up the idea, the idea of you all masturbating together, it sent a spark through each of the girls. All of you have thought about it, every Saturday you have a sleepover and you all get close and cuddle, just sometimes your minds slipped to the idea of what if something more happened.

The moment it was spoken out loud, Pansy and Ginny jumped to agreeing, Luna was shocked at first but agreed as soon as she realized it could actually happen, Hermione was the last to agree. She wanted to, of course she wanted to, but what if this changed things? She couldn’t deny the arousal that formed in her lower stomach at the thought, she just had to see what each of you looked like, and oh is she happy she agreed.

“Should we form a circle or just sit however?”

“I think a circle?” 

All of you moved to the floor, sitting down in a circle with crossed legs. No one seemed to move, just sitting there waiting for someone else to make the first move. You let out a breath before extending your legs out and spreading them open, giving each girl a view of your glistening pussy.

“Oh fuck,” Ginny is the next to open her legs, her hand dropping down to lightly rub her clit as she looks at your own hand moving towards your cunt.

The other three open their legs and start to rub their clits, everyone’s eyes bouncing from one girl to the next. Luna is the first to press a finger inside her throbbing pussy, her lead tilting back as she moans freely. Pansy is the next to start fucking herself with her fingers, her eyes closing as she rolls her hips against the palm of her hand. 

The room quickly fills with the sound of lewd wet squishes, pants and loud moans. Hermione whines as she watches you reach up to grab one of your breasts, your fingers gently pinching and pulling at your nipple as you grind against your hand. You look over to her with glossy eyes, panting softly before leaning over and pressing your lips against hers. Her hand moves from her body to yours, replacing your own hand on your cunt. As you both start rubbing each other’s clits, Ginny starts to kiss Luna’s neck as Pansy dips down to take one of Ginny’s nipples in her mouth.

Hermione breaks away from your mouth while moaning, her hips thrusting against your hand as you start to rub her clit faster. 

“Going to cum, I’m going to cum.” She starts to chant as her legs start to shake.

You lean your head against hers, “please, ‘Mione, please cum for me. I wanna see you cum for me.”

She cries out as she cums, your hand rubbing her clit until she is pushing you away, her own hand slipping from your throbbing pussy. You look over as Pansy starts to twitch, her fingers slipping out of her own cunt to rub her clit hard and fast. Her moans make you grind against your hand harder, your cunt squeezing around nothing as she cums. The muffled moans coming from Ginny and Luna have you looking towards them, the sight causing the warmth in your stomach to explode. 

Luna is under Ginny as the red head is fucking her weeping cunt with three fingers, all while Ginny is rubbing her own pussy against Luna’s thigh. The blonde arches her back as she cums around the fingers inside of her, her body twisting as she cries out. Ginny’s body shakes as she starts to cum, making a bigger mess on Luna’s quivering thigh. 

The room is quiet aside from the pants coming from each of you, Hermione is leaning against you, who is pressed against Pansy’s side. Ginny is resting on top of Luna, who is rubbing her back softly. 

“So if for guys it’s called ‘circle jerk’, what is a girls version called?” Luna’s question causes all of you to laugh.

“We could call it a daisy chain?” You offer

“That’s so cute!” Hermione perks up.

“Why daisy though?” Ginny lifts her head to look at you confused.

“Cause people always call pussies flowers... Get it?”

Pansy leans over, kissing your jaw before reaching down and gently slapping your sensitive clit. “The best kind of flower out there.”

So maybe this does change things, Hermione thinks as she watches you and Pansy kiss, but she doesn’t seem to mind as Luna crawls into her lap. 


	6. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Oliver invite George into your bed.  
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Threeway, MalexMale, Creampies, Cock sucking, Ass Eating, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Riding, Hair Pulling, Biting, Spitting, Clit Slapping, Slapping, Spitting, Degrading, Praising, Cum Play, and More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather long and I am sorry!

Your hands drift up and down George’s chest who is lying against your own chest. Your eyes looking at Oliver, who is grinning at the sight in front of him. George groans as your lips softly brush against his neck, kissing and sucking on the flushed skin. Once the skin you were focusing on is a deep red, you lean your head against his.

“Isn’t he so pretty, Ollie?” Your hand comes to tweak one of George’s nipples, causing his back to arch.

Oliver tilts his head as he stares at you two, “yes, trophy, he is pretty.” The pet name causes both you and George to whine, making the other man laugh. “Awe, you both like being my pretty trophies, huh?”

You both nod your heads while looking up at him, your nails gently scratching against the ginger’s chest. George’s body twists against you as you leave red marks against his already pink skin. You bring your attention back to the man against you, bringing your lips back to his neck while feeling his trembling body. Running his fingers through your hair, George pulls softly to bring your lips to his while whimpering. As you two kiss, your tongues lapping and dancing together, Oliver watches while palming at the throbbing bulge in his trousers. 

After letting you two have your fun for a few minutes, Oliver clears his throat. You pull away from George, your lips shining with your mixed spit. Your boyfriend comes to kneel beside you on the bed, gripping your throat to lean down and lick the wetness from your lips and chin. George’s eyes are hooded as he watches you two kiss, he can’t stop his hands from reaching out to roam Oliver’s body through the unbuttoned shirt. He outright cries when the other man pulls away from you, demanding you to open your mouth before spitting inside. You both look towards him when you hear him.

“He can’t even handle the attention not being on him, Ollie.”

“How pathetic is that, trophy?”

“Mm, so pathetic.”

“Why don’t you help him, hm? Give his pretty cock some attention, I know how much you like having your slutty mouth filled.” Oliver hooks two fingers in your mouth, pulling your cheek to the side before letting go.

You slide from behind George, crawling to be in front of him between his spread legs. George lifts his hips, allowing you to shimmy him out of his underwear, his cock bobbing free. Smiling, you slowly run your hands up and down his thighs before reaching one hand forward to wrap around his cock. The moment you start to move your hand up and down, George moans and arches his back.

“He’s so responsive,” you giggle while tightening your hand around his cock.

Oliver moves to lie next to the moaning man, pulling George’s attention to him. “He is rather loud.” 

Hearing you two speak as though he isn’t even in the room has the ginger’s cock throbbing even more. He stares at Oliver’s lips, leaning forward while licking his own, only to whine when the other man teases him and moves away. As Oliver presses his lips against George’s swollen lips, you wrap your own around one of George’s balls. His moans are caught by the other man’s lips as you suck gentle before pulling away with a popping noise. Your tongue laps are the leaking tip of his cock, the taste causing you to moan before wrapping your lips around him. 

The warmth of your mouth has George arching his back, pulling his mouth away from Oliver’s to moan loudly. Oliver reaches a hand down to thread through your hair, pushing your head down further on the other man’s cock. Using the grip he has of your hair, Oliver starts to set the pace, making your head bob up and down. George hides his face in the other man’s neck, biting and sucking gently at the skin.

Oliver nudges the ginger’s head dipping down to lock their lips together once more. As the two kiss, the hand in your hair pushes you all the way down on the aching cock. Your eyes roll back as you start to choke, spit sputtering around the edge of your lips. George’s hips start to thrust up even more, causing you to choke even harder but Oliver won’t let you off. It's not till your body is convulsing does he pull you off of the wet cock by your hair. 

Both of them are looking down at you, your lower face covered in spit as well as streaks from your tears. The sight causes George’s cock to throb, making you giggle before leaning forward again and pressing kisses up and down his shaft, your hand wrapping around him once more. His hips start thrusting up, his chest raising and falling as his balls draw up. Oliver can tell that George is about to cum, making him reach down and grab your hair once more, using it to pull you away from the panting ginger. Your cries fill the room as your scalp stings from the rough treatment. 

George opens his eyes, looking down before looking beside him, his eyes are filled with unleashed tears. “Wh-what happened?”

“Awe, did you think I was going to let you cum already?” George hesitantly nods his head, causing Oliver to laugh. “Come on, Georgie, you haven’t even helped our pretty trophy feel good yet. How is that fair?”

George looks between you and Oliver, flushing even deeper while trying to form words. He has never gone down on a girl, how was he supposed to make you feel good, what if he embarrasses himself. The ginger looks down at his hands, swallowing thickly, his mind running all over the place. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he shouldn’t have accepted the invite, maybe if he kept his mouth shut and didn’t confess that he thought about sleeping with you two, he wouldn’t be in this position. 

Oliver’s hands are rubbing his back and yours are cupping his face to make him look at you. Both of you look worried and confused, the sudden change in George’s demeanor catching you off guard. 

“What’s wrong, George?” You whisper to him while rubbing his cheek softly.

“I um… I don’t…” He doesn’t know what to say, he feels too embarrassed.

“Do you want to stop? We won’t be mad, George.”

Does he want to stop? His cock and need is saying no, but part of his mind is telling him to stop now and he won't have to tell anyone that he doesn’t know how to pleasure a woman. Oh gods, what if people find out, what if it spreads around that he chickened out of having sex with one of the hottest couples. What if-

“George!” His head shoots up to look at Oliver’s concerned face. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Shit shit shit.

“Then what’s wrong, Georgie?” His head turns towards you now before looking back at his lap. “Was it the teasing? We can stop that.” He shakes his head no.

“Was it the edging? I won’t do it again if you didn’t like it.” He shakes his head again.

“George, we can’t do anything if you don’t tell us.”

“I don’t know how to…” 

“How to what?”

George mumbles his next words, making you and Oliver look at each other with furrowed eyebrows.

“Speak up, Georgie.”

“I don’t know how to pleasure a woman.”

“Huh? What do you mean? (Y/N) seemed to be enjoying it.” You nod your head agreeing with Oliver.

“No, I-” George sighs while rubbing his face, “I have never gone down on a woman before.”

“That’s okay, Georgie. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Wait you’ve never eaten pussy before?” You smack Oliver’s stomach while looking at him with wide eyes and shaking your head. “I mean, that’s okay! Like she said, you don’t have to.”

“I want to, I’m just worried I might mess up. I don’t know what to do.”

Oliver smirks before leaning close to George’s ear, “let us help you with that.” 

He presses a kiss under the ginger’s ear before telling George to switch spots with you. As you lean against the headboard of the bed, Oliver has George join him between your legs. Both watch with hungry eyes as you wiggle to get your wet panties off, leaving your glistening cunt bare to them. Moving to lay on their stomachs, George moans at the feeling of the blanket rub against his sensitive cock, while Oliver sighs at the feeling of pressure against his aching bulge. 

“Can you keep your legs open for us, trophy? Keep them open while we play with this pretty pussy?” You nod while grabbing a hold of your legs to open them wider, “such a good girl. Isn’t she a good girl, Georgie?”

George licks his lips while keeping his eyes on your center, “ye-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes she is a good girl.”

Oliver smiles, giving George a quick kiss. “Good boy.”

The pet name sends a shiver down George’s spine, happy that he did something good and Oliver praised him. Your whining draws them back to you, watching as you clench around nothing. 

“Now, just watch me, Georgie.”

Oliver brings one hand up to slowly rub your clit, your hips jolting up. Tisking, Oliver places a gentle slap to your pussy, causing you to whine before gripping your legs harder to keep from moving. He continues showing George how to use his hands, how to slowly go faster with his rubbing, how to add pressure but not too much. Moving his hand away, Oliver grabs George’s and leads him to gently cup your pussy. Moving George’s hand how he wants, the other man helps him rub your clit. George’s eyes look up at your face, moaning quietly at the sigh of your mouth hanging open as you pant. 

“Focus, George.” Oliver draws his attention back to your soaked cunt. “Let’s try this, yeah?” 

Oliver grabs George’s wrist and makes him stick a finger out, helping him rub and down your slick slit. He instructs him to slowly push the finger into you, holding his wrist to guide him. George can’t help but gasp as he feels the warmth, his eyes wide as Oliver starts to move his finger in and out of you by his wrist. Oliver orders him to slowly add another finger inside your twitching cunt. Your moans go straight to both of their cocks, your pleads and begs falling to deaf ears.

“Why don’t you try licking her clit.”

“Huh? Like, ju-just lick it?”

“Much like you did with your finger, rub her little bud with your tongue.” Oliver grabs George’s hair, “stick your tongue out.” He sticks his tongue out while looking up at the other man, “good boy.”

Using his hair, Oliver moves George’s face closer to your cunt pressing his tongue against your clit. Your back arches as George’s tongue laps at your clit due to the movements Oliver is causing. Oliver orders him to flick his tongue, making you cry out while trying to move your hips. Pulling him away from your cunt, Oliver places another smack to your clit while ordering you to stay still. He ignores your babbling apologies, telling George to wrap his lips around your clit. 

“Suck on it.” 

George listens and sucks harshly, causing you to let go of your leg and push his head away while gasping. He looks at you worried, already feeling tears burn in his eyes, he knew he would mess up. His eyes shoot to Oliver, getting ready to say sorry but Oliver beats him to speaking.

“It’s okay, Georgie. You just sucked too hard too fast, just start softly and be gentle. It’s okay, you did good.”

George nods his head before moving back to your cunt, making sure you are okay with him trying again. You smile softly before reaching down to gently pet his hair before grabbing your legs again to hold them. Leaning forward again, George wraps his lips around your clit and starts to suck softly. Your soft sighs and moans make him feel better as he starts to move his fingers once more. Oliver’s praises as well as his gentle touches make the ginger feel like he is on top of the world. You beg for him to suck harder on your clit, to make you cum. 

George looks towards Oliver while sucking on your clit loudly, making sure it is okay for him to make you cum. Knowing George wants his approval and permission makes Oliver grin.

“Do you want to taste her cum, Georgie?” George nods his head, causing you to whine at the movement. “Go on, make her cum for us.”

George starts to slurp on your clit, moving his fingers faster. Your legs are shaking as you grip them tighter, your moans growing louder as your cunt tightens around his fingers. Oliver moves up the bed as you start to cum, kissing you deeply while loosely holding onto your throat. As your body relaxes after your release, George keeps sucking and licking at your clit, dipping his tongue down to collect some of your juices. Your body twitches, drawing Oliver back to look down at George to watch as he eats at your cunt like he is starving. 

“He seems to be enjoying it, trophy.” You look at Oliver with tears in your eyes as it feels as though your clit is flaming. “Aw is it too much? You can’t handle him just eating this pretty pussy? How are we going to fuck you if you are already too sensitive, hm? Should we just leave you here and go have fun by ourselves?” You shake your head while pouting, “then you better thank Georgie for eating your pussy so good, and get ready to ride his cock.”

You look down at George, seeing him press kisses to your thighs and around your twitching clit. “Thank you, Georgie. You did so good for me.”

George looks up at you while smiling, thanking you for the praises. Oliver orders you two to switch spots once more, having George resting against the headboard before telling you to sit on his lap. As you straddle George’s lap, you grind down on his cock, your juices coating his cock as your slit rubs against him. George moans before leaning up to kiss you, your lips meeting sloppily as your juices still cover his lips and chin. Oliver is watching from beside you two, finally shrugging off his top and taking his cock out of his pants to wrap a loose hand around himself. 

His cock twitches in his grip as he watches you and George grind against each other, your muffled moans and whines filling the room and causing a shiver to go down his spine. Oliver believes that he can cum just from the sight in front of him, and he can tell that you both could cum just from this as well. Letting go of his cock, he gets on his knees behind you and grips your hips. Oliver kisses your neck and gently bites while looking down at George, seeing the absolute need in the other man’s eyes. 

“Do you want to ride him, trophy?”

“Yes please.”

“Yeah, you just need something to stretch that pretty cunt open, don’t you?” You whine while nodding your head, “of course you do. Are you going to let me help you ride his cock?”

“Yes Ollie. Please help me ride his big cock.” You grind down against George’s cock harder. 

“Of course, trophy.”

Oliver uses the grip he has on your hips to hold you up, telling you to reach down and steady George’s cock for him. Once you have his cock pointing towards your cunt, Oliver slowly lowers you down, allowing your greedy hole to accept the leaking cock. Your back arches against Oliver’s chest as you feel George slide inside of your cunt, his own moans filling the room as well. Once George’s cock is fully inside of you, Oliver lets you sit there for a moment, his hands gently massaging your hips while whispering praises. 

After checking if you both are okay, Oliver starts to move you up and down on George’s lap. Your head is tilted back against his shoulder as you moan freely, whining when George thrusts up, driving his cock deeper inside of your cunt. Oliver’s cock is pressed against your back, making you feel even hotter as you feel your cunt squeeze around the cock inside.

“How does her pussy feel, Georgie?”

“So good,” George places his feet flat on the bed before raising his hips, thrusting into you harder and faster.

Your eyes roll back as you cry out, Oliver moving one hand up to grip your throat, squeezing gently. Between the feeling of George fucking his cock into your dripping cunt and Oliver alternating between squeezing your throat and holding it loosely causes you to get closer to your release quickly. Oliver tells George to rub your clit, making the ginger quickly reach his hand to rub your clit. As your cunt tightens around his cock, he rubs your clit faster making you cry out louder. 

“Oh… oh fuck she is squeezing my cock, Ollie.”

“Yeah? Is she going to make you cum? Are you going to let her milk that cock, Georgie?”

George starts to chant his yeses as his hips stutter, his cock twitching inside of your tight cunt, his balls drawing up as he gets closer to his release. 

“Please, please let me cum.” Your cries cut off his pleads as you shake on top of him, Oliver being the one to hold you up. “Wanna cum, wanna be a good boy for you. Please let me cum, please Captain.”

Oliver outright growls at the name, “go on, fill her pretty pussy.”

George cries out while thrusting his hips up once more, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of you as he releases his seed. Oliver moves his grip back to your hips, slowly moving you up and down, laughing at the whines leaving both of you. Once he is sure you both have worked through your orgasm, Oliver pulls you off of George’s cock. He can’t help the moan that leaves his throat as he watches the cum leak out of your cunt, laying you on the bed. Leaning back down, Oliver attaches his mouth to your cunt as he starts to eat the mixed release out of your used cunt. 

Once he has enough of the release gathered in his mouth, Oliver moves up to level his head with George. He taps George’s lips twice, making him open his mouth before spitting the mixed juices into his waiting mouth. George whines loudly as he swallows the mixture, opening his mouth to show his captain that he did it. You lean over, pressing kisses against his chest and neck, praising him for being such a good boy for you two. As your lips meet once more, the taste of each other’s mouths causing you both to moan, you feel the tip of Oliver's cock rub up and down your sloppy folds. 

Oliver leans over, spitting down on your cunt, using his cock to rub it in. Slowly he starts to slide inside of you, causing your back to arch. After two orgasms, your pussy is aching and sore, your cunt pulsating around the big cock inside of you. Oliver praises you as he starts to thrust, his hands moving to hold your legs up. Looking down where you two meet, he can’t help but moan loudly. The sight of his cock sliding in and out of your used pussy, his cock forcing more of George’s cum to slide out of you.

“Such a messy cunt you have, but it’s so pretty.”

Oliver starts to thrust harder causing your eyes to roll back as you feel his cock reach deep inside of you. The feeling of a tongue licking at your clit as your upper body twisting while trying to push George’s head away. Seeing you shake your head as tears fall from your eyes has Oliver reminding you about your safe word, Bludger. 

You look up at him while pulling George’s hair causing him to moan, “no no. It’s too much, Ollie.”

Realizing that you aren’t wanting to use your safe word, Oliver covers your mouth with his hand while slamming his hips against you faster. 

“Be a good trophy and be quiet, I’m close to filling this pussy. Just hold on for a bit longer, pet.”

Your stomach jolts as you cry out loudly, your back arching as your cunt squeezes around his cock harder. His words cause you to cum once more, your clit still being sucked and licked at by George. Your eyes cross as your legs shake in Oliver’s grip. George follows Oliver’s order to come up and kiss him. With the wandering hands of the ginger and your fluttering cunt, Oliver groans while slamming his hips against yours once more. Panting, he releases his seed inside of your used pussy, making you whine at the feeling. 

Oliver pulls away from George and leans down to press kisses all over your face and neck, praising you for taking him like a good trophy. He slowly pulls out of you, rubbing your lower stomach as you whine loudly. George is licking his lips while looking at Oliver’s cock, his own twitching as he imagines sucking on the juice covered cock. Oliver notices and laughs at him, causing George to look at him with flushed cheeks.

“Awe, do you want to suck my dick?” George nods his head, “just another cock hungry trophy, huh?” 

“Yes, yes, I’m just a cock hungry trophy for you.” Lowering himself down, George nuzzles his face against Oliver’s cock. “Just for your cock, please let me suck your dick.”

You giggle while watching the two in front of you, “he wants it so bad, Ollie.”

Oliver looks over at you, “you shouldn’t be one to talk, he’s just like you, just a little whore for me.”

His words make you pout and look away as he runs a head through George’s hair. George slowly takes Oliver’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip and wrapping his hand around the rest. Oliver’s cock is already getting hard once more, the warmth of George’s mouth causing him to tilt his head back while sighing. Tilting his head, Oliver watches as the ginger starts to take his cock further into his mouth. Seeing George on all fours while sucking his cock gives the captain an idea making him look over at you. Your eyes are locked on the sight of George bobbing his head up and down, his muffled moans and whines causing a shiver to go down your back. 

You sense Oliver’s eyes on you and look towards him, “what?”

“Why don’t you be a good girl and get him ready for me?”

Your eyes light up as you nod your head and scramble to get behind George, your hands smoothing up his thighs. Giggling, you gently smack his ass watching as the fat shakes before pushing his upper back lower to make him present his ass to you more. You suck on your fingers while rubbing his ass with one hand, wanting your fingers wet enough. Once you feel they are good enough, you bring one finger to his hole, gently rubbing around the rim before slowly pushing in. It surprises both you and Oliver as George moans loudly and pushes back against your finger, even more as your finger goes in smoothly. Both you and Oliver moan once you realize that George already played with his hole, getting ready for Oliver. 

“You already played with that hungry little ass didn’t you, Georgie?” He moaned around the cock in his mouth, “such a good boy for us.”

George pushes his ass back against you as he feels your tongue gently lick around his hole. You grip his ass cheeks while slowly pushing your tongue into his ass, moaning as you close your eyes. He starts to fuck himself onto your tongue while taking Oliver’s cock deep into his mouth. Oliver pulls his head all the way down his cock by his hair, George’s nose pressed against his lower stomach and his throat closes around the cock. While choking on Oliver’s cock and fucking himself on your tongue, George’s cock twitches already close to coming. 

“Are you going to cum with my cock down your throat, trophy? Going to cum as our girl eats that tight ass?” George’s body shakes, “go ahead, cum for us.”

His ass squeezes around your curling tongue as he cums hand free, his cock jerking with the power of each spurt. You pull away from his ass and Oliver slowly pulls him off his cock, George breathing heavily. As you kiss up his back, Oliver is praising him for being so good. Reaching George’s face, you kiss him, allowing him to taste himself on your tongue, Oliver leaning down to go for the kiss. All three of your tongues lap at each other between kisses, the taste of Oliver and George getting passed around. Oliver is the first to pull away, watching as you and George rub your hands all over each other’s body, gripping at the exposed skin.

Kissing his neck, Oliver whispers to George, “are you ready for my cock, trophy?”

George nods his head before moving away from you, laying on the bed and spreading his legs. As Oliver gets between George’s legs, you lay beside him, your hands gently rubbing his chest and stomach. Grabbing one leg, Oliver places it over his shoulder before grabbing his soaked cock and rubbing the tip against the sloppy hole in front of him. George whines while arching his back, his hole clenching and unclenching as he begs for his hole to be filled. His eyes widen as he feels Oliver push into him, slowly filling his hole.

“Doesn’t he feel so good? Such a big cock, it just stretches you open. Wait till he is all the way in, it feels like he is in your tummy.” You whisper to him as you gently pinch his nipples.

“So good, it feels so good.” He cries out as he feels Oliver bottom out, his thighs pressed against the fat of George’s ass. 

“You are taking him so well, Georgie.”

Oliver’s hand rubs up and down George’s stomach, pressing down gently as he starts to thrust. George moans as his eyes roll back with each stroke of Oliver’s cock, feeling fuller than he ever has. Your hand trails down to wrap around his cock, slowly moving your hand up and down with the pace of Oliver’s thrusts. George squirms under your hands as the pleasure fills his body, causing him to feel like he is buzzing. Oliver gives a rough thrust, testing to see if he can handle it, the response he gets from the other man causes his cock to twitch. As Oliver starts to speed up his thrusts, slamming his cock harder into George’s greedy hole, you bring your other hand up to George’s neck. You gently squeeze the sides, cutting off his blood flow, making his eyes roll back. 

“Do you like our girl choking you? Look at you, your cock is just throbbing, how pathetic.” Oliver’s taunts have George letting out a strained whine. “ I wonder how he would feel if you rode his cock as I filled his sloppy hole, trophy.” 

You bite your lip while looking at George, letting go of his neck. “Can I, Georgie? Can I ride your pretty cock as Captain fucks you?”

The nickname causes Oliver to growl, bucking his hips harder, causing George to struggle answering you. Oliver stops moving, letting the other man breath heavily while trying to answer you. George’s watery eyes meet your own, begging for you to sit on his cock, wanting to make you feel good. You kiss him softly while straddling him once Oliver lowered George’s legs. Holding his cock, you slowly side onto him, your cunt taking him easily. George’s back arches while reaching up to grab your hips, squeezing tightly as he twitches inside of you. 

Oliver leans forward to kiss your neck and shoulder as he starts to thrust once more, his cock causing George to buck up into you. You slowly start to bounce up and down on the hard cock inside of you, your cunt squeezing him tightly. As you start to ride his cock harder, you reach down and wrap your hand around his neck once more, squeezing the sides. George’s body feels like it is going to set on fire, the sensations becoming too much. He starts to whisper and whine about how close he is to coming. His cock twitching inside of you as his balls draw up, his hole squeezing around Oliver’s cock. 

Your head tilts back as you feel him cum inside of you, his moans and cries causing you to shake as you start to cum around him. Oliver’s teeth dig into your shoulder as he rolls his hips against George, his cock throbbing as he cums. Once he lets go of you, your body falls forward and rests against George’s chest while breathing heavily. You praise him quietly as Oliver starts to pull out of him, making him weakly whine. Oliver gently grabs your hips, pulling you off of the other man’s cock, making you whine, wanting to stay full. 

“We need to clean up, pets.” You both shake your head as you cuddle together making Oliver laugh. “Alright, we can lay down for a little bit, but then we do need to get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, if I can walk later.” Both you and Oliver laugh at George’s comment as you all cuddle together.

You and Oliver smile at each other from the different sides of George, happy that you were able to let him join. There was always something missing in the relationship and you two believe you just found that missing piece. 


	7. Visions of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None expect badly written fluff.
> 
> Summary: You and George have one last dance on your wedding at the reception tent after everyone has left, enjoying your first alone time as Husband and Wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not write fluff, I suck ass at it and I hope you all enjoy this!

“You two shouldn’t be staying back the longest.” Molly shakes her head at you and George. “This is your special day, you should have been long gone!”

“Yeah, you two have something special to be doing.” Fred wiggles his eyebrows at you, causing Molly to give him a pointed look.

George shakes his head at his family, “We won’t stay long, Mum.”

“Fine, fine but you better not touch a single piece of trash or try to clean up! We will be out here in the morning to do that.”

“We won’t, Molly. I promise.”

The older woman smiles before her lips shake and tears form in her eyes again causing George to groan and roll his head.

“Mum, don’t cry again.”

She starts waving her hands around, “I can’t help it! My baby just married the love of his life and you want me to not cry?”

“Aren’t you the one who was sobbing when (Y/N) came down the aisle?”

You turn away to hide your laugh in George’s arm as he glares at Ron, who just puts his hands up and shrugs before heading towards the house. Molly gives you both a kiss on the cheek before pushing Fred and Lee out, the two looking back at you guys while making fake sex faces. You shake your head at them while laughing, George covering his face in embarrassment.

“You would think we are still in year five with how they act.”

“Thought they would be normal for one day, especially this day.”

“Georgie, that is normal for them.”

George nods while laughing before looking down at you, his facial expressions softening as he looks at you. He thinks back to what Ron said, how he sobbed seeing you for the first time today. Part of him cried because he felt empty without you near him for two days, some would say he is too clingy, but George can’t help it. You gave him a sense of need and originality since year one, always the one to point out who he was. After becoming friends, you quickly remembered who is Fred and who is George. You were the only one to refer to them as George and Fred where others called them Fred and George. He remembers the way his heart fluttered in year four when someone called him Fred and you corrected them by saying “actually that’s my Georgie”. Your Georgie, of course he was yours, he knew it was bound to happen when you met all those years back.

The other, and main reason, he started sobbing seeing you come down the aisle was because of how gorgeous you look. The dress fits you perfectly, the color standing out against your skin just beautifully. Seeing you and realizing that you were going to become his wife hit him like a bludger, it took his breath away. He remembers Fred placed a hand on his shoulder as he bent over breathing heavily as he started to cry, not being able to handle the sight of the girl he’s loved since he was just a boy in a wedding dress. The way his whole body shook as he looked at you, having seen the same happy tears running down your face made you cry harder.

As you walked down the aisle George had flashbacks to the rounded face girl who he thought had cooties and teased with his twin. He had seen that girl skipping beside you as you walked down the aisle, he even glanced to his side and saw year one him standing there with the same dopey smile he always wore when he saw you skipping to him back then. When you had reached the arbor, younger you had thrown herself at young George for their famous spinning hug before running off. George had watched the past versions of you two run off until Fred slapped the back of his head bringing his attention back. You had been in front of him now, trying not to laugh as he was off in his own head.

“Our wedding day and you are off in that head of yours,” you had teased him.

“To be fair, you are the one I am thinking about.”

“How sweet, but I do believe we have something we have to do.”

The ceremony was beautiful, the reception was full of loud chatter and dances. While he loved being around his friends and family, all George wanted was a quiet moment with you and only you. That is why he wanted to hold back once everyone had left, so he could just have a second without people watching or listening. You two had to be up early to get to your honeymoon, and you are staying at the Burrow for the night and sharing a room with Lee and Fred, there wasn’t any way he could get a second alone with you otherwise.

Your soft sigh as you sit down and reach over your dress to take off your heels draw George back from earlier events. He comes over to you and squats down while pushing the sleeves to his button up higher.

“Let me get that, Love.” You sit back as he undoes your shoes and takes them off, setting them on the table, “there we go.”

“Thank you, Georgie.”

He leans down and gives you a soft kiss, “anything for you.” George stands straight up and holds a hand out to you.

You grab his hand and let him pull you out of your chair, pulling you with him as he goes to the radio. George turns it on, letting the soft tones of the one song you begged for him to let play at the reception fill the tent. Placing one of his hands on your waist while holding your other hand close to his chest, squeezing it gently, George starts to slowly sway. You smile while resting your head on his shoulder, your bodies pressed together tightly as cool air dances around you. The crickets from out in the field can be heard faintly through the humming of the radio.

Everything feels ethereal and unreal, it all seems too good. Dancing alone without the watchful eyes of everyone has you two feeling more connected, it feels more intimate. As you start to hum the song that is playing, George looks to the side, seeing young you and him looking in from the entrance of the tent. Both of them are staring as you two sway together, giggling like the school children they are. He watches as young George bows and offers his hand to young (Y/N), who curtsies and gently takes his hand. The two start to ballroom dance rather clumsily while laughing, making present George smile.

He feels your head lifting and turning towards where the visions of you two are, your humming vibrating against his shoulder.

“We were rather cute kids, weren’t we?” You see them too, it wasn’t just him.

“Say, think our kids will be just as cute?”

“I believe they will be the cutest.”

George looks down at you with a cheeky smile, “only one way to find out.”

You laugh as he wraps his arms around your waist and spins you in a circle before he rushes off towards the house with you. Younger Fred spins younger you around in the circle as the song comes to an end, bowing dramatically as they start to slowly disappear. The tunes of Etta James At Last starts as the distant voices and laughs of you and George can be heard and the call of one Percy Wealsey can be heard yelling from his window for you two to keep it down. This causes a chain reaction of different calls from various windows in the Burrow, Ginny yelling at Percy, Fred calling down to make suggestive comments, Ron yelling at Fred for being gross, Bill yelling at everyone to go to bed and Charlie yelling at Bill to “shove it”.


	8. All Messy For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron walks in as you are changing and tries to apologize. But as you start to tease him, he finds it hard to move, letting you take control.
> 
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Slight Degrading Terms, Praise Kink, Ma’am Kink, and Slight Cum Play(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible and I am so sorry. I rewrote this like five times and it still came out like complete shit

Ron is standing outside of your door, waiting for you to get dressed but he was getting bored. Sighing, he taps on the door and waits to hear you yell at him again but he hears what sounded like a “come in”. He flings the door open to only freeze as he is faced with the sight of your bum in the air. You are bent over to tie your shoe, your skirt has ridden up to show everything underneath. His eyes look at all the skin he could see, his eyes sweeping over the panties that are hiding your intimate area. 

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles but he can’t look away.

You whip around and see him standing there red faced and frozen, his eyes still looked down towards your legs. Once he realizes that you have turned around, Ron’s eyes snap up to look at your face, his face getting even more flushed at the grin on your face. He laughs awkwardly and looks to the door before pointing towards it as to say that he is leaving.

“Where do you think you are going?” You step closer to him.

“To wait outside for you…”

“But I need help.”

Ron looks at you confused, “with what?”

“Does my outfit look okay?”

“What?”

“Does it look okay?” You motion to your body, making him look back down at the outfit.

“I- yes, it looks good.”

You reach down and pull up your skirt to show your panties off, “even these?”

Ron shuffles around, his eyes being drawn right to the sight of your cute undies. He can’t lie, it has been nights since you two have done anything and he is starting to feel it. Just the sight of you bent over had his cock feeling heavier, and now seeing you standing there with your skirt lifted is making him pull his shirt down to cover himself more.

“Yes, even those.” He looks up at the clock in the corner, before looking at you again. “We should really get going, we are going to be late.”

You reach out and grab his tie, pulling him close enough to wrap your arms around his neck. “If you want to actually leave, we can but something tells me you don’t want to go and do something else instead.”

You press your thigh gently against his bulge, making him gasp and grinds against your leg. The pressure against his covered cock makes Ron feel lost in a haze, his mind going blank for a moment. He was always so submissive to you but especially after weeks of not being touched, he turns into a putty in your hands. Wanting nothing more than to make you happy and feel good, even if it meant not getting touched himself. All Ron wants now is to make you feel good, he wants to hear you tell him how much of a good boy he is.

“Please,” he grinds against your thigh harder.

“Please what, Ronnie?”

“Wanna make you feel good, please let me make you feel good.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Play with your pussy, want to eat it till you cum. Can I? Can I please taste you?”

You lean up and gently press your lips against his, pulling away slightly. “Of course you can, Ronnie.”

You both walk to your bed, Ron unable to keep his hands to himself, keeps his hands on any part of you he can touch. His hands grope at your waist, squeezing the flesh there, grabbing your hand to lace with his own, and ghosting against your behind. As you two climb on the bed, he tugs at your shirt, wanting it off of you so he can see your body. Ron can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth as he sees your breasts on display for him, his cock twitching as he realizes that you were going to walk around without a bra all day, with him. He gently pushes you back to lay down, his lips kissing every little piece of skin that he can reach. As he comes to your skirt, Ron looks up at you while biting his lip.

“What’s wrong, Bubs?”

“Ca-can the skirt stay on?” You glare at him, waiting for him to realize his own mistake. His eyes widen and he presses kisses to your thighs as he speaks, “sorry, I’m sorry, ma’am. Please, please can the skirt stay on?” 

“Why do you want the skirt on?”

He rubs his nose against your clit through your panties, your scent causing a shiver to go through his body. “So pretty, you look so pretty.”

“Awe, thank you, Ronnie. We can keep the skirt on, okay?” Ron nods his head against your thighs as he mouths at your covered cunt, your hand reaches down over your skirt to grip his hair and pull him away. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

You praise him for listening and letting his hair go, allowing him to go back to licking you through your damp panties. Your head tips back as you quietly moan, rolling your hips up to grind against his mouth. Ron’s head is hidden from you now due to your skirt being in the way, making you reach down to bunch it around your waist, allowing yourself to see Ron pressing his face closer to the area between your legs. The feeling of his warm breath and tongue through your underwear feels like a teasing touch, making you frustrated with need. 

“I thought you were going to make me feel good, Ronnie, not tease me.”

Ron was so focused on smell and the feeling of the dampness of your panties, that he forgot that he was supposed to be pleasing you. He quickly mumbles his apology before bringing his hand up to move your underwear to the side, softly licking up your slit, moaning loudly as he tastes your juices. His hands come up to grab your soft thighs, pushing them to press against your stomach as he laps at your cunt, his tongue tracing around your aching clit. Ron starts to flick his tongue against your clit softly, your thighs flexing in his hands as the feeling makes you clench around nothing.

Moving is mouth lower, Ron starts to lick and lap at your slit, slowly starting to fuck his tongue inside of your cunt. As his tongue curls inside of you, his nose rubs against your clit perfectly, warm puffs as he breaths against you make you moan louder. Hearing your moans make Ron press his face closer to your center, his tongue moving faster before moving back to lap at your clit. He wraps his lips around the bud and starts to suck softly, using his tongue to trace circles. You grip his hair while grinding your hips against his mouth harder, already feeling the burning pleasure of your release. 

“You are being such a good boy, Ronnie.” He moans against your clit while sucking harder on your clit, “you’re going to make me cum, do you want me to cum for you, bub?”

Ron moves his head away from between your legs, bringing his hand up to rub your clit. “Please, please cum for me. Wanna taste you so bad, please let me taste you.”

His head goes right back, his lips wrapping around your clit once more to suck and lap at, letting loud wet noises to fill the room. Hearing you call him a good boy mixed with the scent of you and the feeling of your wetness getting on his chin has Ron humping against the bed. Your moans and whines get louder as you keep rocking your soaked cunt against his mouth, the flame in your stomach getting hotter. Ron can feel you clenching harder against his chin, making him suck on your clit harder, slurping as your thighs shake in his grip.

Your loud whines and praises let Ron know that you are coming, making him whine while pressing burying his face into you more. As your body shakes, he moves to lick your slit before fucking his tongue into your quivering hole. The taste of your juices has Ron moaning loudly, his hips moving faster as he grinds against the bed, his cock throbbing against the zipper of his trousers. 

You gently run your hand through his hair, “such a good boy for me, Ronnie.” You finally notice his movements against the bed, “awe, can’t even wait for me to touch you. Are you going to cum like this? Are you going to be a good bubba for me and cum in your trousers?”

Ron’s moans vibrate against your cunt as he starts to grind harder on the bed, his balls drawing up as he gets close. His nose rubs against your clit as he starts to lick at your slit faster making a whine leave your lips, the noise setting off his own release. His hands squeeze your thighs tighter as he cums, his body shaking between your legs. His cum quickly soaks his trousers as he rests his head on your stomach, breathing heavily.

“Come here, Ronnie.”

Ron crawls up the bed, coming to rest over top of you making you wrap your arms around his neck. Your juices are all over his lower face making you lean up to lick around his mouth, cleaning his face of your own release. He whines as you bring your lips to his, giving him a sloppy kiss that tastes of you. Pulling away, you smile at his flushed face and watery eyes, your hand gently rubbing his cheek.

“You look so pretty like this, all messy for me.”

Your words make Ron moan as he rolls his already hard cock against your soaked pussy, making your back arch closer to him. He starts to beg for more, wanting to be inside of you already. All he wants is to be able to cum again, to make you feel good as he releases inside of you. 

“You want to fill me up, bubba?” Ron nods his head while looking down at you, “yeah? But you already came, are you really that much of a slut? Can’t handle coming just once, you have to beg like a whore for more?”

Ron blushes and hides his face in your neck while grinding against you, already panting and moaning. 

“Maybe I should just let you cum like this, make an even bigger mess in your trousers, Would you like that, Ronnie?”

“Please, please let me cum again, wanna cum for you.”

You pull his hair and drag his head up to look at you, “then be a good whore and make yourself cum for me.” 

He starts to chant his thank yous as he speeds up his thrusts, the pressure and movements also making you feel close to a second release. Your own juices mixing with the ones seeping through his trousers from his earlier release. Ron can already feel his cock throbbing and twitching, so sensitive to every drag, his arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up. With one more roll of his hips has your back arching up as his bulge rubs against your clit perfectly, making you cum with loud moans. 

The feeling of his trousers against your throbbing clit becomes too much for you making you praise him and tell him to cum. Your words and gentle hands lead him to coming once more in his pants, his arms giving out as he comes to lay on top of you. You bring one of your hands up to rub his back gently as he breathes heavily, working on coming down from his release.

“You did so good, Ronnie, always so good for me.”

Ron buries his head into your neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Come on bubba, we need to get cleaned up.” His eyes are still glossy as he looks at you, puckering his lips in a silent beg for a kiss. You lean down and press a gentle kiss to his lips before patting his back, making him groan while rolling off of you. “It will be a quick shower, come on.”

“Fine,” he pouts while standing up off the bed to follow you to the bathroom.


	9. Needs to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Fred notices how Neville stares at his girlfriend, you, and knows the boy is smitten for you. Being nice, Fred offers Neville to join you two, after talking to you about it, but he learns Neville has never done anything like that. So he offers to help him learn to pleasure a woman.
> 
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Overstimulation, Threesome, Cum Play, Creampie, There Is Slight Kissing Between Neville and Fred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with a threesome.... Enjoy this but it is rushed at the end and I am sorry!

“He’s looking again,” Fred glances over your shoulder to see Neville staring at you with his chin in his hand.

You look at him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips, “Freddie, if it bothers you that much I can talk to him.”

“Well, I was actually thinking, you remember when we talked about having a you know?” 

“A what?”

He looks around before leaning closer, “threesome. Remember us talking about inviting another guy into bed?” You nod your head and motion for him to continue, ”well, since I said I wasn’t comfortable with the other guy being George and Lee is in a relationship… Why not invite Neville?”

“You want to invite Neville?”

“Why not? I trust him and he is clearly interested,” Fred points to where Neville is sitting with hearts damn near shooting out of his eyes.

“It’s wrong to play with his feelings like that, Fred.”

“Listen, if you are willing, I will talk to him and see what he says. Lay out all the rules and stuff, see what he thinks.” He sees you chew on your lip while thinking, making him lean forward to press a soft kiss to your lips, “I won’t do it unless you want to.”

“Okay… I want to.”

“I’ll talk to him later about it,” Fred smiles while reaching over to rub the back of your hand gently.

Fred doesn’t get the chance to talk to Neville till around lunch and he asks Neville to join him outside of the hall. You watch as they both walk out, picking at your food nervously, worried how Neville will react. Fred glances back at you and sends a thumbs up and smile before letting the door close. 

Neville stands in front of Fred, shifting from one foot to the other while his hands tug at his sweater. His mind is running as stands there, Fred noticed the looks of course he has, Neville hasn’t been too careful. Maybe he brought him out here to knock some sense into him, let him now who (Y/N) belongs to. Neville jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder, looking up at Fred who is… smiling?

“You good, Nev?”

“Yes?” Fred laughs before letting go of his shoulder and leaning against the wall, “um,

Fred. Why did you need to talk to me?”

“I’ve noticed something about you,” shit shit shit. “You stare at (Y/N) a lot, and it’s okay,

trust me I understand why. So I wanted to ask you something.”

“Wha-what is it?”

“How would you feel having sex with me and (Y/N)?”

Neville’s face turns a bright red right away as he stares at Fred, “what?”

“So, she and I have been thinking about inviting someone to join us in bed, just to give it

a try. I know you find her attractive and we trust you, so why not ask?” Fred watches as Neville’s face turns even brighter, “only if you want to, Nev.”

“I want to!” His eyes widen as he realizes he shouted, “I want to, just… I never, I’ve

never touched someone before.”

“You’ve never had sex?”

“No…” Neville feels his ears start to burn as Fred looks at him shocked.

“That’s okay! We would be willing to help teach you, if you are wanting to.”

“I would like that, if you are sure about this.”

“Neville, why would I ask if we weren’t sure. Although we do have some rules to follow.”

Neville nods his head and listens closely as Fred goes on to explain some of the basic rules. No marks, if he(Fred) or you say stop he must stop, if he(Neville) is uncomfortable he must tell you two, no coming inside of you, and no strings attached. Looking down at his hands, the younger man thinks over the rules before looking back up at Fred and nodding his head.

“I understand and I want to do this.”

“Great! I’ll come get you later to night, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Neville smiles as Fred pats him on the arm before heading back into the Great Hall. 

As Neville walks back inside, his eyes look for you right away, seeing Fred whispering in your ear. Your eyes flicker over to Neville’s and you give him a smile with a slight nod, letting him know that you know about tonight's plans. The smile was enough to help calm his nerves slightly as he sits down to finish his food and talking to his friends to keep him from overthinking tonight. 

“Are you sure she is still okay with this?”

“Yes, Nev. I asked her twice before coming to get you, she wants this just as much.”

Fred and Neville are whispering as they cross the common room, where a few remaining Gryffindors are sitting as they walk to your room. Neville’s nerves are back but he is trying his best to remain calm on the outside, even as he feels his cock twitch in his trousers. He breathes deeply as Fred holds the door open for him, letting him slip inside. The younger of the two freezes as he sees you laying on your bed, your hips grinding up against your hand that is hidden under your panties, your breasts free from your bra and raising with your shaky breaths. 

Fred pats his back before motioning him to go further into the room, to go closer to you. Neville’s eyes are focused on your hardened nipples as you arch your back pushing them into the air, your hand moving against your clit faster. The older of the two walks around Neville and goes to the bed, gently slapping your thigh, scaring you out of your blissful state. Your glossy eyes look from Fred, who is grinning down at you, to the other man, who is standing to the side with wide eyes. Fred tells him to get between your legs, which he does slowly as his eyes bounce between you and Fred.

Fred leans down and kisses your forehead, “why don’t you show him that pretty pussy, princess?”

The words send a shiver down not only your back but Neville’s as well, the idea of getting to see your most intimate area. He holds his breath as you push the damp panties down from your hips, over the swell of your ass before bringing your legs close to you to remove them from your body. As you bring your legs back down, you spread them open to let the man in front of you see everything, between your throbbing clit to your puffy lips that are shining in your arousal. Seeing that he is frozen, you trail your hand down your body again, bringing it down to spread your lips open for him to see it all, letting him see as you clench around nothing. 

“Go ahead princess, show him how you like your sloppy cunt touched.”

You nod before moving your fingers to tease your slit, tracing up before slowly rubbing your clit. Neville watches as you play with yourself, his hands moving to gently rub your thighs the feeling of another pair of hands on you causing you to gasp and arch your back. Fred’s hands come to play with your breasts, kneading them while also pinching your nipples and tugging slightly. As your fingers speed up, Neville brings his hands closer to your cunt, rubbing around the outside. 

“Can I try?” His eyes look up to your face before looking over to Fred.

“Please make me feel good, Nev.” 

You move your hand to his hair, gently pulling him closer to you while spreading your legs wider. Neville brings his hand up to your cunt, teasing your soaked lips with his fingers before rubbing softly. He looks up to see your head lean back, Fred’s hand wrapping under your chin before leaning down to press his lips against your own, swallowing your moans as the other man teases your clit. He is almost too scared to press harder as he rubs your clit, making you whine against Fred’s lips while trying to grind against his hand. Fred moves his hand down to press against your lower stomach, pinning your hips down.

“Come on, princess. Let Neville play with you, he needs to learn what to do.” He looks at Neville, “press just a little harder and rub faster.”

“Like this?” Neville presses harder on your clit while slowly moving his hand faster, rubbing your throbbing clit like you just were.

“Just like that, now use your other hand to tease her, bring it to her hole and just circle around. Don’t push it in yet.”

Neville listens to Fred and brings his other hand up to rub your slit, getting his fingers wet before lightly circling your hole. His eyes widen as he feels you clench tighter against his finger, your hips trying to thrust against him, only to be pushed down by Fred. Neville continues to tease your hole while rubbing your clit fast, watching as your stomach jolts and your legs shake.

“Stop for a moment, Nev.” Neville stops his movements right away getting ready to say sorry in case he had just messed up, “do you want to taste her?” He nods his head quickly, making Fred laugh. “Okay, just like you did with your finger, just start slow and gentle.”

Neville looks up at you, being met with your begging eyes before looking down at your cunt again. He leans forward slowly licking a stripe up your slit, both of you moaning, you from the feeling of his tongue and him from the taste of you. His tongue laps at your slit for a few moments before coming to your clit, circling around the sensitive bud gently, your hand gripping his hair tighter. He brings his fingers back to tease your cunt whole softly licking your clit, his tongue flicking making your hips buck against Fred’s hands. The want to suck on your clit over comes Neville, making him wrap his lips around your clit and sucking slightly. The loud moan that leaves your throat and the way your back arches has Neville pulling away, only to be met with your begs for him to continue. 

“Keep going, Nev. Go ahead and fuck her with your finger while sucking on that pretty clit.”

Nodding his head, Neville leans back down and wraps his lips around your clit once more, sucking softly while pushing one of his fingers inside of your warm cunt. Your whines and moans encourage him to move faster before pushing in another finger, sucking on your clit harder. As he sucks on your clit, Neville flicks his tongue against the bud making your legs shake beside him. He moans around your clit as he feels your cunt squeeze around his fingers, your hands pulling him closer to your cunt.

“Are you going to cum, princess? Going to cum all over Nev’s fingers?”

“Yes, please wanna cum, please let me cum.”

“Are you going to thank him after he makes you cum? Going to be a good girl and thank him for playing with this pussy?”

“Yes yes, please, wanna be a good girl.”

Fred kisses your forehead while pulling on your nipples, “cum for him, princess.”

Your loud moans and cries cause Neville’s cock to twitch in his pants as he keeps sucking on your clit and fingering your pulsing cunt. He removes his fingers from your cunt before moving his tongue lower, licking up your juices that leak out of your hole, his eyes rolling back at the taste. It's not till you are pushing his head away does Neville come out from between your legs, looking up at you while licking his lips, your juices around his mouth and chin. You motion for him to come up to you but Fred stops him before reaching you. Fred leans in and licks your release from Neville’s chin and around his mouth before lightly brushing his lips against the other man’s.

“Is this okay?”

Neville nods his head before leaning forward slightly, letting his and Fred’s lips meet in a sloppy kiss with the flavor of your juices being passed between them. As they kiss, Neville feels your hands unbutton his top before drifting down to palm him over his trousers, his cock twitching at the touch. Your hands undoes his trousers and reaches inside to wrap around his hard cock, slowly stroking him as he makes out with Fred. Neville already feels like he is close to coming just because of your hand, making him pull away from Fred and bucking his hips into your hand. Fred reaches down and grabs your wrist, stopping you from rubbing Neville’s cock.

“Don’t make him cum already, princess. We don’t need him too sensitive yet, we want him to last a little longer inside of that tight cunt.”

Fred tells Neville to undress as he takes off his own clothing, his cock resting against his stomach as he lies back down beside you. He instructs Neville to get between your legs once more, handing him lubricant to put on his cock before instructing him to rub his cock against your slit. The feeling of your warmth against his sensitive cock head has Neville gasping while bucking his hips slightly towards the feeling, making his cock press against your clit. Finally Fred tells him to gently push inside of you, telling him to go slow at first. The feeling of your wet cunt taking his cock makes him moan loudly while gripping your hips tightly, trying as hard as he can to not just slam inside of you. 

Once Neville is all the way inside of you, you buck your hips up against him, begging for him to fuck you. Fred runs his hand up and down your stomach, telling you to give the other man some time, let him get adjusted to such a tight little cunt around him. After remaining still for a moment, Neville starts to slowly pull his hips back before pushing forward, making your back arch up. It isn’t long before he is bucking against you faster, his skin smacking against yours harshly. Your moans and begs encourage him to go faster, the feeling of your tight cunt already having his cock throb and his balls draw up as he gets close to coming. Fred brings his hand down to rub your clit as Neville fucks into you, helping you get closer to your own release. 

“Gonna cum, please let me cum, wanna cum on your cock.” You look up at Neville through hooded eyes, your eyes gathering tears from the burning feeling in your core.

“Cum for him, princess, cover his cock in your juices.” Fred gently pinches your clit before rubbing faster.

Your loud cry makes Neville shake against you, his hips stuttering as he is about to cum. Remembering one of the rules, he quickly pulls out of your shaking body and quickly wraps his hand around his cock, pumping himself quickly while staring down at you. He moans loudly as he starts to cum, his cock twitching as he releases on your stomach, his eyes trained on the way his seed paints your skin. As he comes down from his release you motion for him to lean down, pressing your lips against his as you both breath heavily. 

“You did so good, Nev.” Your soft praises make him blush a light pink.

Fred pats his hip, politely telling him to move so he can trade spots with him. Once he is between your legs watching as you and Neville continue to kiss, Fred gathers some of the cum on your stomach onto his fingers. Wrapping his covered fingers around his cock, using it to wet his cock before slowly pushing into you. You pull away from Neville to moan loudly as you feel your sensitive walls stretch around the cock. Neville whispers small hesitant praises in your ears as he gently kneads your breasts, watching as Fred starts to thrust into you. 

Fred speeds up his thrusts sooner than Neville did, his hands gripping your hips to pull you onto him faster. One of your hands reach up to grip Neville’s hair as the other one goes down to run over Fred’s lower stomach, your eyes rolling back as you feel your overstimulated cunt already burn with your release. One of his hands come to rub your clit, his release already close after watching you fall apart on Neville’s cock. Your cries get louder as your cunt pulses around his large cock, coming for the third time, tears falling from your eyes.

Neville coos gentle words to you as Fred starts to buck his hips into your more sloppily, his balls drawing up as he starts to cum inside of you. Fred presses his face into your neck as Neville wipes away your tears as the older man grinds against you to draw out his release. After catching his breath, Fred slowly pulls out of you, moaning as he sees his seed leaking out of you. He looks at Neville before grinning and reaching down to gather the mixed juices on his fingers. He holds the fingers in front of the other man’s mouth, raising his eyebrow at him, asking if he wants to taste. Leaning forward, Neville wraps his lips around the fingers and sucks off the juices, moaning softly at the taste. After letting go of the fingers, he looks between you and Fred, blushing brighter.

“Cou-could we do this again sometime?”

“Of course, Nev.” Fred pats him on the back before getting off the bed to go start the shower.

You smile at Neville and give him one more kiss before getting off the bed to follow Fred. Hearing you two call for him, Neville rushes off to the bathroom with a big smile on his face.


	10. A Sprig of Lavender in A Daisy Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender joins one of your sleepovers and she can tell you all are hiding something. Once she knows, she wants to join in.  
> Sexual Activity, Mutual Masturbation, Group Sexual Activity, Girl On Girl, Tribbing, Cunnilingus, Slight Degrading, Slight Overstimulation and Some More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say writing smut with 6 fucking people is hard, it is fucking hard. But here she is! Also, it is rather bad and all over the place like the first one.

The room has a slight uncomfortable silence hanging in the air as you all sit around. Pansy, Hermione, Luna and Ginny on one of the couches as you and Lavender sit on one of the beds. Lavender looks around at everyone, wondering if every sleepover is like this or only because she is new to it.

“So what do you guys normally do during the sleepover?” You and Ginny look at each other, trying to hide your laughter.

“Um, we just talk and stuff…” Hermione tries to find something to say but fails making Lavender narrow her eyes.

“Why can’t you guys tell me? It’s not like you guys just have a big orgy, right?” She laughs but stops when she notices you guys looking at each other before looking down. “Wait… You guys like.. Have sex?”

“Kind of?”

“How do you kind of have sex?”

Luna shrugs, “we just kind of play with ourselves together and sometimes touch each other.”

The room goes silent again, no one able to look at each other without feeling weird. The fear of Lavender telling everyone about you guys was filling all of you, you guys weren’t ready for anyone to know. You and Pansy lock eyes, you both know no one else will say anything, making Pansy look over to Lavender.

“Listen, Lav, I know this is weird and stuff but can you not tell anyone about what we do?”

“What?”

You turn to her, “we don’t want people knowing what we are doing just yet. So we are asking that you don’t tell anyone about it.”

“I would never tell anyone! I am just surprised by it all.” Lavender looks at each of you, “do you guys want me to leave so you can… do that?”

“No, you are fine. Just since we started doing the daisy chain, we haven’t really had a normal sleepover. So we are just a little lost, that is all.”

“You call it a daisy chain?”

You pout, “what is wrong with the name?”

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong with it, it’s actually really cute.”

“That’s what I said!”

The room falls into a more comfortable silence, all of you feeling more at ease now that it is all out. Pansy’s hand moves over to gently rest and rub Hermione’s bare thigh, Lavender’s eyes are drawn to the movement. She can’t lie, she is interested in what you all do. Lavender has always had feelings for you and she can’t lie and say that all of the other girls aren’t attractive. 

“Would you guys mind showing me?”

“Showing you what we do?

“If you are willing?”

You and the other girls look at each other, silently talking and seeing if you all would be okay with it. After each of you nod, you look at Lavender and edge closer to her, wrapping your arm around the back of the head board.

“We would love to show you if you really want to see.”

Lavender’s eyes look down to your lips before looking back at your eyes nodding, you smile before leaning forward connecting your lips with hers. Her hands reach up to cup your jaw, your lips moving against one another softly as your hands come to run through her hair. The other girl presses against you closer, her own need filling her as she finally gets to taste you. 

The sound of a whine has you two pulling away from each other, looking to where Hermione is in Ginny’s lap, her head thrown back as Luna’s mouth is wrapped around her nipple. Pansy is looking at them, her own hand drifting down her body before rubbing her clit through her cotton thin shorts. Lavender wants your attention back on her, leading her to press her lips against your neck, sucking and nipping lightly as her hands wander over your body. 

You grab the hair at the base of her head to pull her away from you, “come on, love. There’s no reason to be so needy already, we’ve barely done anything.”

“Maybe we should start like we used to?” Luna pulls away from Hermione’s breasts to look at everyone.

“But,” Hermione whines while arching her back, making Ginny gently wrap a hand around her neck.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll still get your pretty pussy played with but first you have to make yourself cum.”

After explaining to Lavender that you all sit in a circle on the floor, you all strip, always stopping to caress another’s exposed skin, unable to keep your hands to yourselves. Finally, you all are sitting on the floor, everyone’s legs spread open leaving the others to see each other’s beautiful glistening cunts. All the girls aside from the newcomer start to feel up their own body, hands groping their breasts, skimming down their stomach towards the area between their legs. Lavender’s eyes are trained on the way Pansy’s fingers rub slow soft circles on her clit as she leans back using her other hand to keep her body up. Her own hands haven’t moved from her thighs, too lost in the sight of the beautiful women around her. 

“Need some help, Love?” Ginny grabs one of Lavender’s hands in her own and slowly leads it down to the other girl’s cunt.

Lavender looks down to watch as Ginny uses her own hand to rub her throbbing clit, causing her hips to buck up, hiding her flushed face in the redhead’s shoulder. As Ginny helps Lavender, your hand reaches down to slowly rub your own clit while Hermione whines in Luna’s ear, begging her to touch her. The blonde only giggles and kisses Hermione once before focusing on her own body, letting her hand come two to tease her slit, gently circling her hole. Sighing in defeat, Hermione starts to touch her own cunt, rubbing her clit softly before moving down to press a finger into her cunt.

Pansy pulls her fingers out of her own clenching cunt, bringing them to your lips to let you suck them clean before she lays down on her stomach in front of Hermione. She pats the hand that is thrusting against the pretty pussy in front of her, making Hermione move her hand away. The dark haired girl leans forward to lick up the other girl’s leaking slit, moaning against her clit as she wraps her lips around the bud. Hermione’s hands quickly grab onto Pansy’s hair, grinding against her mouth while loudly moaning. Pansy starts sucking softly while using her tongue to lap at the clit, bringing her hand up to rub the other girl’s slit before pushing two fingers inside of her tight cunt.

Luna is watching the two other girls, her own fingers thrusting into her faster as her other hand comes up to knead her left breast. Your eyes are trained on the sight of Pansy’s juice covered clit, licking your lips while pulling your hand away from your own cunt. Loud whines come from beside you, making you look over to see Ginny on top of Lavender, who is laying flat on her back. Ginny is grinding her own soaked cunt down on Lavender’s, her arms wrapped around one of the other girl’s legs as they hump against each other. Lavender’s hands are grabbing Ginny’s hips, trying to move her against her aching clit faster. 

You move your eyes back over to Pansy and Hermione, who are both moaning loudly as Pansy fucks Hermione’s pussy faster with her fingers and sucking harder. Luna is under Pansy now, her mouth attached to the dripping core above her, letting her lick and lap at the pretty pussy. Luna’s legs are spread open and bent at the knees, letting you see her glistening slit, just begging for attention. You crawl over to where she and the other two are, your hands rubbing up her legs to let her know you are there. She spreads her legs further and thrusts her hips up, wanting you to touch her. 

You swing one leg over her hips, lowering your cunt down to rub against hers. As you grind down harder on the blonde’s cunt, loud moans and whines fill the room. Hermione and Lavender’s loud cries fill the room as the two start to cum, both shaking under the hands of the person pleasing them. 

“Such a good princess, coming just from rubbing your slutty cunt against me.” Ginny wraps a hand around Lavender’s neck loosely, watching as the girl cries louder and bucks her hips up. “Yeah? Going to let me keep using this pussy until I cum?” 

Lavender nods her head while squeezing Ginny’s hips tighter, her body shaking as she lets Ginny use her sensitive cunt. Hermione has pushed Pansy away from her throbbing clit, too sensitive to let her keep sucking and lapping at the bud, letting the dark haired girl rest her head on her shaking thighs. Pansy is grinding down on Luna’s mouth, the vibrations from the blonde’s loud moans against her clit causing her to cum, her moans getting louder as she clenches around nothing. She keeps riding Luna’s face as she comes down from her release, letting the other girl slip her tongue inside of her quivering cunt to taste her juices. The taste of Pansy and the feeling of your sloppy cunt against hers has Luna pulling away from the other girl to whine loudly, her hips thrusting up into yours as she cums. The feeling of her wet cunt grinding against yours harder has you coming, your body falling on top of hers as you shake. 

Ginny and Lavender make their way towards you four, everyone cuddling up close as they all start to come down from their release. Soft coos and gentle caresses are being passed around, each girl wanting to touch the others at the same time. 

“Could I join the Daisy Chain again at some point?”

“You are welcome to be a part of our Daisy Chain whenever you want, Lav.”

Pansy kisses Lavender before letting Hermione then Luna then Ginny and finally your lips meet Lavender’s softly. A sprig of lavender in a daisy chain is always a nice touch and it just makes it even more beautiful.


	11. More Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione/F!Reader: After a day of not listening to Hermione, she has to teach you who is in control of the relationship (Humiliation and slapping)
> 
> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Slapping, Degrading, Humiliation, Shoe Grinding and Mocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t add a lot of actual sex in this because I just couldn’t figure something out. I am so sorry!

Hermione looks down at you sitting in front of her on your knees, your eyes on your thighs. All day you have questioned her and everything she said, pushing on all of her buttons and it was only fit that you were disciplined for how you acted. Due to your position on the floor, she can see your soaked cunt, already dripping wet for her and she has barely done anything. She scoffs while shaking her head, her lips pressed together in a firm line.

“Look at me,” you don’t move your head up to look at her, only tightening your grip on your thighs. Her hand comes up and smacks against your left cheek, making your head turn to the side. “I said look at me,” she speaks through clenched teeth.

You look up at her with watery eyes, your cheek stinging slightly from her slap. She

smiles sweetly, leading you into thinking she was going to play nice, that she was only upset that you didn’t follow her command. 

“Do you want to tell me why you acted like a little brat today?”

You mumble under your breath while looking to the side, only making her slap your cheek again. “That hurts!”

“And I asked you a fucking question. Now answer it.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t mean to? Really, you expect me to believe that?” Hermione kisses her teeth, “your sloppy cunt tells me that you knew exactly what you were doing. It’s disgusting really, how soaked you get from the idea of me punishing you.”

You whimper at her words, your cunt clenching around nothing as she mocks how wet you are. Hermione moves her foot between your legs, pressing the toe of her shoe up to press against your clit. She tilts her head, waiting to see if you will grind down on her shoe. Deciding to tease you, she rubs your clit with her foot with a grin. Your nails dig into your leg as you try to stay still, the pressure on your clit causing shocks of pleasure run through your trembling body. Hermione drags the toe of her shoe along your slit before moving her foot from between your legs, laughing as she sees the shine from your juices. 

“You are pathetic, enjoying my shoe so much. Maybe I should make you get off like that? Humping my shoe like a horny mutt, nothing but a little bitch.”

“Please,” you close your eyes as they sting with tears of embarrassment.

She mocks you with a pout, “please.” Hermione grabs your chin and pulls you up slightly as she leans down. “Why should I listen to you when you didn’t listen to me all day?”

“I’m sor-”

“Oh now you are sorry? You weren’t sorry when you were acting out all day, letting everyone know how much of a brat you are. Say, do you think they know how wet you get when you act like that? Think they know that every time you talked back to me your little pussy clenched, knowing that you were going to get punished later.” She sneers as you whimper, “maybe I should let them come see. You had no problem misbehaving in front of them, it’s only fair that they see the mess you make because of your attitude.”

The idea of anyone else aside from Hermione seeing you like this, seeing you soaked and needy makes your cunt flutter. You know she would never actually let someone see you like this, you and your body belongs to her and only her, she just loves how flustered it makes you. Hermione watches as you fidget, wanting nothing more than to be touched or to touch her. She sighs while leaning back, holding herself up with her hands behind her, her tongue running over her teeth.

“I could just leave you here, leaking and wanting.” You look up at her with wide eyes and start to shake your head, making her laugh. “That’s cute, you think you can decide at this point. As I was saying, I could just leave you here or I can make you get off on my shoe or maybe just have you watch as I play with myself.” She brings her shoe up, the same one that had been pressed against your clit to tap your chin lightly, “question is; which one will make you more desperate for me?”


	12. My Pretty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hermione/F!Reader: You are feeling rather insecure lately, but your girlfriend helps you feel better by showing you how much she loves your body and how much she loves the way you react to her touches.  
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Cunnilingus, Nipple Play, Body Imagine Issues, and Negative Self Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : This can be read as Plus Size Reader! Just so you know. Anyway Enjoy!

You don’t think Hermione notices when you look in the mirror and pinch certain areas or when you try to pull the skin only your jaw to see what it would look like if there were less there or how suck in your stomach and lift your shirt to see how it looks or how you press on your chest to flatten your breasts. You don’t think she sees but she does, she notices when you eat a little less on a bad day or you wear your robe even when you are in the common room with her. It has gotten worse the past few days, despite her constant reassurance and comments about how beautiful you truly are, you still have been shutting off and pointing out every flaw. Even as you are lying here with her you are wearing more clothing than normal and you are as far as you can be from her.

“Love?” The only response Hermione receives is a hum from you as you stare at the wall, “aren’t you going to come closer?”

“I think I should stay over here.”

“Why?” You are quiet as she looks at your shaky back, “(Y/N), why?”

“Because I’m-” your throat feels like it closed up, choking on your words, “because I’m disgusting.”

“That is not true at all.”

“But it is, Hermione! I-I mean look at me, my thighs are big and look like cottage cheese, my stomach folds when I sit, and don’t even get me started on my breasts. Just everything about me is just so fucking di-”

“Stop it,” you look at her as she interrupts you and she moves closer to you. “You are absolutely gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful. My stunning girlfriend, the one I fully intend on marrying.”

Your eyes burn with tears as you look at her, “Hermione.”

“Shh, please, let me show you how gorgeous-” she kisses your lips, “amazing,” she kisses your cheek, “loving,” she kisses your jaw, “mind boggling,” she kisses your neck, “wonderful you are. Can I?”

You nod your head softy making her smile before bringing her lips back to yours to kiss you passionately. Her hands ghost over your body, skimming up your bare thighs and over your skirt covered hip, pushing your top up slightly as she brings her hands up to help take off your robe. After tossing it to the side, Hermione helps you remove your top, her hands softly rubbing your sides before trailing them up your stomach. She whispers gentle coos when your stomach jolts under her touch, her soft hands causing goosebumps to rise. Her hands come up to grope your breasts over your bra, squeezing gently.

“Can I take this off? Going to let me see you, pretty girl?”

You press against her hands quiet pants leaving your mouth, “please .”

Arching your back, you let Hermione reach around and unclasp your bar and brag it down your arms. She brings her hands back to grope your breasts, licking her lips at the weight of them, at the way fatty tissue muffins through the gaps between her fingers. Hermione leans down, pressing wet kisses on your right breast, gently sucking at the skin. You bring a hand to her hair, softly sighing as she leaves light marks. Her tongue circles your hardening nipple, flicking gently before wrapping her lips around it and sucking softly. Hermione’s other hand pinches your left nipple gently, tugging slightly as you gasp and arch your back. 

She pulls away from your nipple, giving it one last lick while looking up at you, “ I’ve always loved your tits. So full, pretty, and heavy. Love having these cute puffy nipples in my mouth, you always sound so pretty when I pull on them.” She pinches and pulls your nipple again, moaning at the whine you give, “fuck just like that.”

Hermione starts to kiss down from your breasts down your stomach, sucking and nipping in random areas. Her tongue traces along the stretch marks on your stomach, following the marks down to your skirt, where she removes the piece of clothing. She smiles at the way your hips muffin around the band of your panties, the way it is pulled against your pussy. As she kisses and nips at your hips, Hermione lowers your panties down your legs. Her hands move up your thighs, gently squeezing the thigh muscles there. She kisses her way down to your thighs, her lips leaving a tingle on every inch of your skin that they touch, your body buzzing with need. 

Her breath fans over your aching clit, your puffy lips shining with your juices. “Can I make you feel good, pretty girl?” You nod your head making her smile, “yeah? How do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Play with me?”

“And how do you want me to do that?”

“Can,” you lick your lips while looking down at her, “can you eat me out?”

“You want me to eat this pretty pussy, love?”

“Yes, please.”

Hermione giggles before leaning forward, licking from your weeping hole to your clit. Your grip in her hair tightens as you moan quietly, your legs falling open wider as she grabs your hips tightly. She gives your leaking slit a few more licks, humming as she tastes your juices before focusing on your clit. Her tongue lightly teasing your clit, circling around the aching nub before giving firm licks. You moan while grinding against her tongue, your cunt clenching around nothing. Hermione starts to suck on your clit, her hands pulling you against her mouth harder as she laps at your clit with her tongue. 

“Oh Mione,” you roll your hips against her mouth, your legs already shaking.

You already feel so close to cumming, you and Hermione haven’t touched one another in weeks, the need for her has been boiling this whole time. Hermione starts slurping on your clit, loud wet noises fill the room as you moan loudly, your body twisting from the pleasure her mouth is giving you. She moans against your clit making you look down at her, seeing her grind against the bunched up blankets that are between her legs. You lick your lips at the thought of tasting her, getting to have her fall apart on your tongue after so long.

“Wanna taste you, Mione. Please let me taste you, need it so bad.”

“But this is supposed to be about you, pretty girl.” Her eyes widen as she realizes what you want before grinning. “Are you going to eat my pussy as I suck on your needy clit?”

“Yes! Yes, I wanna eat your pussy while you play with me.”

Hermione quickly rids herself of her clothing before crawling up to your head, swinging her leg to straddle your face. She slowly lowers herself down, your mouth quickly pressing a kiss against her sloppy slit. She moans as you lick and lap at her leaking juices before leaning back down to wrap her lips around your throbbing clit. You both are moaning against each other’s cunts, warm tongues lapping at aching nubs as your mouths suck around them. Your cunt starts to quiver as you get close, your legs shaking as your body feels like it is vibrating. She pulls away from your clit to bring her hand down to rub quickly.

“I know you want to cum, love. Are you going to cum for me? Let me hear your pretty noises, please cum for me.”

Hermione’s words are what bring you over the edge, your mouth staying attached to her clit as you moan loudly. The vibrations from your moaning cause her to cum as well, her knees pressing against the side of your head as they shake. As you both come down from your release, you lick up the juices from each other’s cunts as you both grind up and down onto the other’s mouth. After getting you cleaned up, Hermione moves off of your face and turns to lay beside you smiling. 

“You will always be so stunning, (Y/N). No matter what, you will forever be my pretty girl, I promise you that.” She quickly presses her lips against yours as tears fall from your eyes, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.


	13. Ask You This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Percy/F!Reader: Percy and you both want to have sex for the first time and trust each other to do it.  
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Fingering, and Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me doing everything I can to not say “lose virginity” because its a social construct and fuck that shit. 2.6k words for this man.... Off me. Anyway! Enjoy <3

“You don’t think it will be weird after?”

“Why would it be weird?”

Oliver looks at the twins and Lee who are trying not to laugh at the older redhead, he laughs himself before looking at Percy. “Mate, you are talking about shagging your best friend. Someone you had known since you were in diapers, someone you grew up with. You don’t think that would be weird?”

“No, I don’t think it would be.”

George chines in, “will be when she says no!”

“He’s got a point, Perce, you don’t even know if she will say yes.” 

Percy glares at his brothers who smile back at him, “she will say yes.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well… Cause she talked about wanting to also have sex-” he grimaces, “Godric. So maybe she would with me?”

“Pff, if she is comfortable with telling you that, you think she wants to do it with you?” Lee raises his eyebrow, “that’s something girls tell their girlies, not the guy they would fuck.”

“Listen, I will just talk to her, see what she says. If she does say no, then we just forget the whole thing.”

“If she says yes?” 

“Then we have sex,” Percy shrugs.

“And you don’t think anything between you will change?”

“I don’t think so. If it does, then we deal with it when it comes.” There is commotion from the common room that can be heard from the dorm, making the five look towards the door. “She might be out there, I’ll see you guys later.”

The other four call out their good lucks as he walks off, before looking at each other and laughing. Percy ignores their laughter as he walks out, heading down the stairs to where you and a few first years are. He watches as you explain a few things to them, giving them breakdowns on different rules and such. You wave them off, letting them know that you are finished talking and they are free to do what they need or want now. Your eyes catch each other, smiling before walking to each other. 

“Hey you,” you give him a one armed hug while looking up at him.

“Hi, um… Do you have a moment to talk?”

“Yeah, of course. Your room?”

Percy nods and you both walk to the Head Boy room, and during the walk you notice his stiff body. His body language worries you, making your thoughts race. Oh gods, did he know you talked to the girls about having sex with him, that you have thought about it. He’s going to cut off your friendship, isn’t he. You are nearly panicking as you get to his room, letting out a breath as you walk inside. He walks in behind you, closing and locking the door while looking at you. You both are looking at each other while standing awkwardly in the room.

“So-”

“So-” You both look at each other before laughing at the fact you spoke at the same time. You wave your hand, “go ahead.”

“Okay, you know I like to be forward with you?” 

“More like with everyone.”

“Yeah yeah, but I like to be open and honest with you. We have been friends for so long, I trust you with everything and I just have to ask you this.”

“You are freaking me out, Perce.”

He sighs while closing his eyes, rubbing his hands up and down his trouser legs. “Would you be willing to um… Willing to sleep with me?”

“Sleep with you? Like a sleep over, are we going to have pillow fights and do face masks?” His jaw clenches as you joke with him, “no? Okay, then what do you mean sleep with you?”

“Sex! Would you be willing to have sex with me?” You stare at him with wide eyes and agape mouth, “let me explain. Remember when we talked the other day, about how we both haven’t had sex with someone before? And then you mentioned how you really want to before you leave this year and I agreed, that I wanted to have sex before leaving as well. So I was thinking; why not have… Sex with each other. Your thoughts?”

“Um, first thoughts being, wow. Second thoughts being, are you sure? This could change things, Perce.”

“That’s what Oliver said!”

“You talked to Oliver about this?” Percy’s face turns red making you laugh, “that doesn’t matter. It’s true though, this is something that might change stuff.”

“We would be able to get through whatever happens, I believe in us. But, if you do not want to, then we don’t have to. We can just act like this didn’t happen and go on our way.”

“I want, I really do. I just-” You sigh while running a hand through your hair, “I just don’t want things to change between us.”

Percy steps close to you, his hands gently grabbing your biceps. “We will get through it, I promise.”

You nod your head and whisper an okay, making Percy smile at you. His eyes glance down to your lips as he licks his own, before looking at your eyes once more. Leaning forward, his lips brush against yours softly, barely there.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” you whisper back, your lips brushing against his with every word.

Percy leans forward, finally pressing his slightly wind chapped lips against your own lips firmly. The kiss is stiff and… dry. You pull away and look at him with furrowed brows, confused if he only is scared to kiss you or he has never kissed before.

“Perce, why are you so tense?”

“Um, this-that, was my first kiss.” 

“Really?” He nods his head as his face turns a brighter red, “that’s okay! Just follow me, okay?”

Nodding his head, Percy lets you lean forward this time and take control. As you kiss him, he slowly gets the hang of what to do and how to move. The two of you, now finding a rhythm to your kiss, start to let your timid and hesitant hands roam your bodies. Both of you started to get more desperate with your touches, hands grabbing clothing and tugging. In a rush, you both step away from each other and your clothes are being taken off. Each watching as the other clumsily takes off their shirt, then as the other pushes down their pants and shoes. Soon, you both are standing there in your undergarments, taking in the exposed skin that you had not seen from one another.

Percy moves closer again, his lips going right to your neck, kissing and nipping softly as his hands run up and down your nude sides. Your hands roam his nude chest as he sucks on your soft skin, his lips moving down to the swell of your breasts. He moves his hand back to the clasp of your bra, trying to undo them and take it off, only to give up after not getting it undone. Laughing, you reach back and undo the clasp, before moving it down your arms and off of your body. Percy can’t help the groan that leaves his mouth when he sees your breasts, leaning down to kiss and grope at them while pushing you back towards his bed. 

Once on the bed, he pushes you up further while crawling onto the bed as well, his mouth still kissing and nipping at your breasts. His mouth finds your nipple as his hands rub up and down your legs, feeling them flex under his gentle touch. As he sucks on your hardening nipple, Percy brings his hand to rub your slit through your panties. The rubbing causes a damp spot to form as you get more and more aroused, your hips moving on their own to grind against the hand. 

Percy pulls away from your breast, looking down as he feels your juices starting to seep through the fabric, looking at the way you move against his hand. He moves his hand up and down, paying attention to the different responses you give. Your body twitches as he touches your clit, making him stop before focusing on the nub.You moan as he rubs softly, the touch sending little frenzies of sparks through your body. His other hand comes to grab the waistband of your panties while looking up at you, his eyes blown out with lust and need.

“Can I take these off?” 

You nod your head before he moves his other hand away from the area between your thighs to allow himself to remove your damp panties. A sudden streak of embarrassment runs through you, making you move to close your legs, not wanting Percy to see the wet mess you have made. He softly places his hands on your knees and opens your legs until he is able to get between them once more, his eyes trained on the slick slit. Bringing his hand down, Percy slowly runs his fingers through your slit, collecting the juices on the pads of them before rubbing your clit. His other hand is rubbing your quivering thigh as he rubs your aching clit, groaning as you buck your hips against his hand. 

Percy brings the hand that is on your clit down to tease your leaking hole, gently pushing a finger against you before pulling right back. You whine loudly while trying to fuck yourself onto his finger, only to moan loudly as he does slowly push the finger into your cunt. His eyes widen as he feels the tight warmth that surrounds his finger, the walls of your cunt gripping him tightly. As he thrusts his finger in and out of your pussy, he watches as you grip the sheets, your mouth open to allow moans and cries to slip out. Percy adds another finger, his cock twitching as he feels you squeeze around the two. He curls his fingers inside of you as he thrusts them, your legs shaking as you buck up, the sweet burn brewing in your stomach. 

“Perce-” a loud moan cuts off your words as you reach down to grab his wrist, “gonna cum. I’m going to cum!”

Percy watches as your eyes roll back, your mouth opening with a silent cry as you cum. Your legs close around his arm, squeezing tightly as his fingers get squeezed by your clenching cunt. He keeps thrusting his fingers as much as he can until your legs finally let go of his arm, letting him slowly slip the fingers out of your quivering cunt. As he looks at his fingers that are covered in your juices, his eyes dropping as he brings them to his mouth to taste. You feel your face burn as he licks the fingers, cleaning the juices off. 

“What are you doing!?” You lean up to grab his wrist and pull it from his mouth, feeling embarrassed that he would do that.

“I just needed to, I wanted to taste you.”

Percy pushes you back down, pressing his lips against yours as he reaches down to push his undergarments down. He wraps a hand around his cock, stroking up and down, leaning his forehead against yours. You watch as he jerks his cock, the leaking tip right in front of your leaking slit. Percy spits down on his cock, using his hand to coat himself before lining back up with your cunt. Slowly, almost painfully slow, he pushes inside of you. He watches as his cock starts to fill your pussy, his mouth open slightly as he squeezes your hips.

“Oh fuck,” his eyes close as he feels a shiver go up his spine. “You feel so good, love.”

Your eyes have rolled back as you feel your cunt stretch around his cock, feeling fuller than any amount of fingers could have prepared you for. You both are still for a moment, almost like you are scared to move. You open your eyes and look down where his hips are pressed flush against yours, your cunt clenching around him as you see the way he is gripping your hips. Percy opens his eyes as he looks at your face, seeing the look of pure need and want as you stare down at the area you are connected. 

“Please, please let me move.” His words make you whine quietly.

“Yes, yes please. I want it so much, Perce.”

Percy slowly pulls his hips back before bucking them forward again, thrusting his cock back into your wet cunt. The feeling of his cock rubbing your sensitive walls make you cry out while arching your back, your legs wrapping around his waist. The feeling of a tight heat around his cock has Percy struggling to keep control, trying to take his time to let you be comfortable. He ghosts his lips against yours as he moved his hips against yours slowly.

“I’m sorry.”

You look up at him confused, “wha-”

Percy snaps his hips forward quickly and hard, making you cry out louder at the feeling. He quickly starts to thrust in and out of you, his cock quickly rubbing against your aching walls. Moving his hands to grasp the headboard, Percy bucks his hips against yours harder, moaning quietly. You move a hand down to rub your clit quickly, already feeling your second release. Your cunt quivering around his twitching cock as you rub your aching clit, your legs shaking around him as you reach to grip his back. Percy notices the way you start to shake under him, more moans and cries leaving your lips.

“Are you going to cum? Going to cum for me?” His words make you cry louder, “yeah? Am I making you feel good? Good enough to cum for me?”

“Yes, Perce! Going to cum just for you, only you can make me feel this good.”

You bury your face in his neck as you cum, biting down as you cum, knowing if you didn’t the muffled scream would have been heard by others. Your body feels sluggish and worn out as you come down from your release, the place between your legs tingling as Percy keeps thrusting. The juices from your release make your pussy even more slick, coating his throbbing cock. Percy feels an ache filling his groin as his balls draw up, his cock twitching more inside of your clenched cunt. He cries out as he cums, his hips pressed firm against yours as he releases inside of you. 

“Oh Percy,” the feeling of his cock releasing inside of your cunt makes you shake and gasp.

Percy rests his forehead against your shoulder as he comes down from his release, feeling spent. He feels as though he can fall asleep now, but he knows he can’t do that to you. Slowly, he pulls out of your messy pussy, his cock twitching at the sigh of his cum leaking out of your puffy slit. You roll over, feeling like you have weights on you as you try to get off the bed to head to the bathroom. Percy watches with an ache in his chest as he watches you grab your undergarments, feeling upset that you might be leaving.

“You um… Are you leaving?”

You freeze for a moment, “do you want me to?”

“Not really…”

“Okay, let me just go pee and I will be back.”

Percy flushes as he watches you hobble to the bathroom, seeing you clearly are affected by what had happened. He has spent nights with you before, but now, maybe Oliver was right, this is different and things are going to change. Although as you come rushing back and jump on the bed, more so on him, like you always do during sleepovers; Percy realizes that he doesn’t care that things are changing. 


	14. Hurts Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bill/F!Reader: During Ron’s birthday dinner, you tease Bill under the table and when you to go to his room at the end of the night, he shows you what happens when you act like a that.  
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Teasing, Slight Public Sexual Activity, and Clit Slapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy whatever the fuck this is

Bill is laughing with Fred and Charlie as his arm rests on the back of your seat, chatting casually with everyone. You are leaning against his side as you listen to Ginny talk about her classes, letting you know how tired she is of the school and academics. As much as you love your husband’s family, you are getting bored and the tingling between your legs has been making it hard to focus on the rest of dinner. Glancing at Bill before moving your hand onto his thigh, making him look down before smiling and kiss your forehead before turning back to watch as Ron and Harry put fries in Percy’s hair. Your hand moves higher up Bill’s leg, ghosting over his cock before moving back down. As he looks at you, you ignore him and bring a glass of wine to your lips for a sip. 

Bill leans down to your ear, “What are you doing?”

“Hm?” 

“I said, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, love.” You bring your hand up to the slight tent that had formed.

George calling his name makes Bill lean away from you with a clenched jaw, not questioning you further. You keep rubbing the bulge, as you talk with Molly, your hand pressing down harder. Bill is struggling to keep a straight face as he feels your warm hand through his trousers, his cock twitching against your touches. It wasn’t till you squeeze the crotch of his trousers, making his hips buck up and his patience snap. He grabs your wrist and pulls it off crotch as he stands and tugs you with him. 

“I think we are going to head off to bed, busy day tomorrow.”

“Oh come on, it's only-” Ron looks at the clock, “it's only 10pm! Going to bed now is for old people.” “Then we are old. Goodnight, love you all.” 

You wave and call out goodnight to them as Bill pulls you to his room, the same one you are sharing with Charlie. As he pulls you, you scold him as he damn near drags you up the stairs, your feet constantly slipping as you aren’t able to move as fast as him. Once inside of the room, Bill looks at you with a look as though he was disgusted with you. 

“Get undressed and on the bed,” he starts to untie his tie. “Now!”

His yell startles you and you strip your dress clothes off before hesitating to take your undergarments off. You look up at Bill to make sure to take them off and once he nods, you strip your undergarments off as well. With your hands clasped together and behind you, you keep your head down. The normal pose Bill likes to see you in, especially when you are bad, letting him see every part of you as he wants. 

“Awe, look at that. You do know how to be good when you want to.” You smile at him, making him laugh. “Don’t get too happy. You still have to get taught that what you did was bad. So, why don’t you get on the bed and spread your legs.”

Nodding your head, you get on the bed for you and Bill and spread your legs open. Bill lays beside you, propping his head up with one hand while his other hand skims down your body. Your body feels like a trail of fire is left on your skin that is touched by him, goosebumps rising. Bill trails his hand right to your wet slit, teasing you and grinning at the way you squirm. He lightly rubs your aching clit with his fingers, listening to the moans leaving your mouth.

“Does that feel good, dove?”

“Yes,” you close your eyes while rolling against his hand.

Bill sees that you are enjoying his hands on you and the pleasure you are receiving. Watching your face, Bill moves his hand away, making you open your eyes and pout. As you go to speak he brings his hand down hard on your clit, a wet slap ringing through the room. 

You cry out, “what the hell!”

“Shh, don’t be so loud.”

“You just-”

“I know what I did, and I am going to keep doing it. This is a discipline, dove, to teach you to behave from now on.” He kisses your pouting lips, “okay?”

“Okay,” you nod your head and Bill whispers a soft ‘good girl’.

He rubs your clit once more before swatting his hand back down on your clit. You try your best to stay still, but the burn and tingle that is already forming on your clit. His hand keeps coming down on your clit, each swat feeling more and more rough and painful. It’s not long before you have tears falling and pathetic begs leaving your mouth as you shake your head. It only takes 15 slaps before you are begging for him to stop.

“I’m sorry, please I am so sorry! I’ll never do it again,” you squirm, making Bill pinch your clit roughly. “I promise! Please, Billy, please.”

“Please, Billy, please.” Bill mocks your cries making a sob leave your mouth, “Godrick, you are so pretty when you cry.”

“Ar-are you done?”

Bill starts slowly rubbing your clit, making you flinch at the feeling. “Are you going to behave for now on?”

“Yes, I promise.” He kisses you softly.

“Then we are done. Do you want me to play with your puffy pussy now? Make you feel good?”

“No! No, it hurts too much.”

“Okay, we can wait till later.” You both jump at the loud bang on the door.

“Please wait till you go home so I can fucking get some sleep!” Charlie is outside waiting for Bill to open the door for him.

You bury yourself under the covers with a warm face as you feel the embarrassment of Charlie hearing Bill ask you that. Bill laughs loudly while getting off the bed, throwing bed clothes and undergarments to you while dressing himself. Once you both are clothed, he opens the door and Charlie comes in with a scrunched up face. 

“Nasty asses.”


	15. Just Can't Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oliver/F!Reader/Cuck!Percy: Percy enjoys seeing you have sex with Oliver, especially when you let him know how much bigger and better Oliver is at fucking you.  
> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Spitting, Gagging, Choking, Cuckold, Degrading, Squirting, Size Kink, and More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be turning off my phone after this… Enjoy it and never talk to me again.

Percy is watching as you and Oliver kiss from across the room, your hands holding the other man’s face as his own hands rest on your hips. Music and loud voices roar around him but his focus is purely on what you two are doing, even the smacks on his shoulders from his brothers don’t make him look away. You pull away from Oliver’s lips, leaning your head down, you start kissing his neck, his hands squeezing your hips tighter as he starts to slowly grind you down on his lap. Percy’s cock twitches in his trousers as Oliver looks over at him with a smirk, the other man looks around before teasing Percy by pulling the skirt of your dress up a little. The redhead grips his knees as he sees your bare bum out for anyone to see. Oliver lets the dress fall back down before pulling you back up to meet his lips by your hair, kissing you once more. 

Percy looks at his brothers before standing, “don’t get too drunk. Have a good night.”

George looks at Fred, who was leaning against Percy to stay upright but is now sprawled out on the couch. “Did you see her bum too?”

“Sure did,” they both start giggling while looking over to see Percy whisper to you two and walk off. 

Shortly after Percy leaves, you and Oliver stand up to follow in his steps. To others it would look like you two are going to the boys dorm, not to Percy’s head boy room. Not to the room that has Percy already sitting in the chair right in front of the bed, his cock already in his hand looking pathetic and sad as the tip weeps. He looks towards the door as it opens, Oliver being the first inside laughing as he sees Percy already touching himself. As you walk in you go straight to the redhead, leaning down to kiss him softly.

“Hello Perce.” You bring a finger down to swirl around the tip of his cock, rubbing the leaking slit on his head.

“Hel-hello Love.” 

“Did you enjoy the party?” Oliver is behind you, pulling you back against him. 

“Clearly not as much as you two.”

“Looking at this pitiful sight of you touching your little dick says otherwise.” Percy’s cock twitches at your words, both you and Oliver laugh. “You are just too cute, Perce.” You kiss him once more before turning back to Oliver. 

Oliver grins while leaning down to kiss you, his hands pushing the straps of your dress down and off of your shoulders. He helps shimmy the tight dress down your body, revealing your lack of undergarments to both of them. The sight of you nude against Oliver’s clothed body makes Percy groan, his hand squeezing his cock. You and Oliver walk to the bed but you are the only one to get up on the mattress. Pushing the sleeves to his button up to his elbows, Oliver stares down at you.

“Going to let me eat this pretty pussy? Show Percy here how to make a girl feel good, let him see how I can make this cunt squirt?”

“Yes, show him how good you make me feel, Ollie.”

Oliver grabs your ankle and pulls you towards the end of the bed, your bum right on the edge. He squats down beside the bed, his face right in front of your soaked cunt before moving one of your legs over his shoulder and pushing the other one to the side.

“Hold that up there for me, trophy?” Once you grab the leg and hold it up for him, Oliver kisses your clit gently. “Good girl.”

You grip your leg tighter as Oliver gives your throbbing clit teasing licks, flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue. He wraps his lips around your clit before pulling off while sucking, a wet popping noise mixed with the soft gasp from you. Oliver starts sucking on your clit, using his tongue to lap and rub as one hand grips your hip and the other gently rubs your slit. Teasing your cunt with his finger, he starts sucking on your clit harder making you reach down and grab onto his hair. A slurping noise fills the room as he pushes his thick finger inside of your quivering cunt, his tongue moving faster to lap at your tingling clit. 

“Oh fuck yes,” your eyes roll back as he starts to thrust his finger in and out of your cunt, your leg twitching in your grip. 

Oliver starts to thrust another finger into your cunt, laughing against your clit as you and Percy both moan loudly. The vibrations on your clit make you twitch as he starts fucking you with both fingers, curling and flexing them. A pressure was building in your stomach, your legs shaking as you pull his hair, rolling your hips to grind against his mouth. Every curl of his fingers press against the spot inside of you that has stars form behind your eyes, pressing perfectly against it till you are shaking. The slurps and sucks from his mouth aiding to the pleasure you feel building. Your cunt is already starting to squeeze around his fingers, clit aching even more.

Percy watches you as you writhe on the bed, chest pressing up into the air, your nipples hard and sensitive. He licks his lips as he imagines sucking on them, already feeling the slight bumps surrounding the nubs. The way you would hold the back of his head as he sucked, nipped and licked at the stiff buds as soft sighs would leave your mouth. Percy has and never will make your body react the same way Oliver does, you will never make the same noises you make with Oliver when you are with Percy. He knows he can’t make you feel the same way, he doesn’t know how to. No matter how many times you and Oliver try to show him, he just can’t do it correctly, nor is he big enough to make up for his lack of skill. One thing Percy knows is that nothing will ever make him more aroused, more hard and aching than seeing you get truly and thoroughly fucked. Luckily, Oliver has never missed the chance to give you both the pleasure of doing just that. 

“Mm,” you lift your head to look down at the man kneeling in front of you, “I’m so close, Ollie.” Oliver starts doubling his efforts, doing everything he can to make you cum. “He can never eat my pussy like you can. Only you are able to make me cum so hard, Percy isn’t able to make me squirt like you do.”

Percy’s cock twitches at your words, part of him feeling disgusted for being so turned on by your words. As your moans get louder, Oliver fucks his fingers into your clenching cunt faster while lapping at your clit. You out right scream as you start to cum, your legs shaking even more as you shake your head back and forth, the pleasure feeling like too much. Oliver takes his mouth off of your clit, bringing his other hand down to rub quickly while pumping his fingers into your sloppy cunt. He grins as your juices squirt out of you, wet squishing noises filling the room as you soak his arm, shirt, the end of the bed and parts of the floor. Oliver pulls his fingers from your cunt, rubbing your dripping slit slowly while looking up at you.

“Who made you feel that good?”

“You did, no one but you.”

“Yeah? Only I can make this pretty trophy feel so good she makes a big mess, huh? Not even her boyfriend can make her cum so hard just from eating her pussy.”

“He can never make me cum as hard as you can,” you look over at Percy, seeing him whimper at your words while fucking his fist. 

Oliver spreads your pussy lips, groaning as he sees your cunt clenching and unclenching and glistening with your juices. He leans forward and licks up your slit, licking up your juices and moaning at the taste. After lapping at your soaked slit, Oliver stands up and stares down at your panting form as he undresses. Once he is undressed, he manhandles you, moving you till your head is basically hanging off the bed and he stands in front of you. 

“Going to let me ruin that mouth? Can I use your pretty throat?” Oliver rubs your lips with his leaking cock. 

“Yes, please. Please fuck my throat, Captain.”

You open your mouth for Oliver, letting him push his cock inside of the warmth. The way your body is angled allows Percy to see the large cock fill your mouth, the way that Oliver’s tight balls press against your nose as your throat bulges. Your body twists as you choke around the cock filling your throat, your hands going to grip his thighs. Oliver hunches over you slightly as he thrusts into your mouth, moaning as he feels you sputter and gag around him. His balls start to make your nose hurt as they are slapping against it quickly with his thrusts. The more you gag and sputter, spit starts to leave your mouth, your position makes the spit drip down your face. You close your eyes as you feel the spit cover your cheeks, not wanting to feel it go into your eyes. 

Oliver brings his hand down to slap your clit, making you squeal around his cock and squeeze your legs together. When you squealed, he thrusted deeper in your mouth, making you thrash on the bed. He pulls his cock out of your mouth to let you catch your breath, dragging more spit and saliva to cover your face. As you cough, you spit up the saliva that had been building up, the mess covering your mouth.

“Sometimes I wonder if you are worth my cock, making a mess like this.” Oliver reaches down and rubs the saliva all over your face, laughing as you try to move from his hand. “But I can’t lie, you always look so gorgeous after I ruin this pretty throat. Doesn’t she, Percy?”

“She does,” Percy is squeezing his cock, already so close to cumming. 

“I bet it just sucks knowing that you can’t make her look like this.”

He whimpers, “i-its does suck.”

Oliver looks back down at you, trying to think if he wants to just go ahead and use your throat until he cums or if he wants to fill your needy cunt. He decides he wants to feel you cum with his cock down your throat, wants to see your body shake and thrash as you cum. Gripping his cock, he nudges your lips before slipping back into your mouth. Oliver picks up his pace right away, thrusting into your mouth quickly while leaning over you. Your body twitches as he starts to rub your clit, your moans muffled around the big cock. Oliver leans over further, grabbing your legs to spread them open wider as he brings his mouth to your clit, lapping at the nub quickly. Your cunt is clenching around nothing as you already feel close to cumming, the cock in your mouth mixed with the feeling of his tongue becoming too much. 

Percy watches as your body shakes and thrashes around, your hips bucking up against Oliver’s mouth and your hands push against his hips. You moans and cries being muffled and sounding choked, being drowned out by Oliver’s own moans. The other man presses his cock deep inside of your mouth, his throbbing balls pressed against your nose as he cums. He stays there until you are slapping his hips, making him draw back from you. Both watch as you sit up coughing, the sperm that filled your mouth dripping out of your mouth and onto your chest. Oliver smirks and pulls you to him by your hair, pressing his lips against your sloppy lips to kiss you deeply. 

“Please,” Percy whines while watching the two of you.

Oliver pulls away from you, his mouth and chin shining from the mess on your face. “Please what? Please fuck her? Please stop? What do you want from us, Percy?”

“Fuck her, please fuck her.”

“You want me to ruin her pretty pussy? She might never feel your pathetic cock inside of her after I stretch her open.” The redhead moans as his hips buck, making both of you laugh. “But if you insist, Perce.”

Oliver pushes you to lay down before grabbing your hips and tilting you onto your side slightly, bringing your right leg up to rest over his shoulder. He grips his dripping cock while lining up with your fluttering cunt, teasing your hole with his tip making you whine. Percy watches as he holds his breath, his cock aching as Oliver pushes inside of your cunt. You cry out as you feel Oliver’s large cock start to fill you, your cunt squeezing tighter around him. Oliver tilts his head back as he feels your tight warm walls grip him, taking him so well. He pushes as deep as he can inside of you, looking down after you gasp of pain as you push against his stomach. There is an inch of his cock left for you to take, but you shake your head as he tries to push deeper, not able to take more of him. 

He coos while reaching down to rub your clit, “look at that. You come to me needing a big cock but you aren’t even taking all of me. Maybe you should just stick to your boyfriend’s tiny little cock, can’t handle a real dick like a good whore.” 

“No! No, please. Feels so good, so fucking big. Love taking your big cock, Ollie. Don’t want his cock, want yours, only yours can fill me like this.”

“Yeah? Only my cock can make you feel so full, almost like you might split in two, huh?” 

You whimper while nodding your head, rolling your hips to make him move. Oliver grips your hips as he starts to thrush, your back arching as he rubs your sensitive walls. Percy watches as your pussy takes the large cock, your lips gripping him as he pulls out before pushing right back in. His hand moves up and down his cock slowly, matching the pace of Oliver’s thrusts, trying to imagine he is the one fucking you the way you need. Oliver rubs your clit as he fucks his cock into you quickly, leaning down to kiss and nip at your neck, making you cry louder. You look over to watch Percy play with his cock, moans and pants leaving his mouth as he stares at the way Oliver is fucking you.

“So fucking good, going to cum all over this huge cock.” Percy’s eyes snap up to meet your gaze, his cock twitches. “Are you going to cum as Ollie fills my pussy? He always cums so deep inside of me, places you can never reach. Always fills me up with his cum, so much more than you can ever make.”

Percy whines as you let him know how deep Oliver can reach inside of you, how he touches places inside of you that he never can. Oliver is panting against your neck as he feels his release starting to build up, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of your clenching cunt. He rubs your clit faster, wanting to feel you cum around his large cock before he fills you with his cum. As your body twists and squirms under him, you scream as you cum, your cunt squeezing Oliver’s cock hard enough to push him out as he rubs your clit. Both him and Percy moan as they watch your juices squirt out of your quivering cunt, Oliver’s hand keeps rubbing your clit as you reach down to push his hand way. 

“Come on, give it to me, trophy.” Your head shakes back and forth as you feel your body becoming overly sensitive to his touches, your body twitching. “Such a messy whore.”

Oliver brings his cock back to your cunt, thrusting right back in to chase after his own release. Percy speeds up his hand, bucking his hips up into his hand as he watches Oliver thrust into you. A wet smacking noise fills the room as Oliver’s hips smack against your ass, soaked from your juices. He groans as he feels his balls tightening, his cock throbbing more as he starts to cum, pushing his hips against yours as hard as he can. You cry out at the feeling of him pressing deeper inside of your fluttering cunt. Oliver lays over you for a few moments as he grinds against you, drawing out his release as much as he can. He starts to kiss your cheeks, mumbling his thanks for letting him fill and fuck your pretty pussy before slowly pulling out. Grinning, he slaps your clit once more before grabbing his clothes and patting Percy on the back before getting dressed and leaving. 

Percy stares at you as he keeps moving his hand, “can-” his voice cracks. “Can I fuck you? Please let me fill you.”

“Awe, that’s so cute, Perce. You think I will fill your cock inside of me?” He whines, “I suppose you can try. It’s the least I can do, let you use my pussy since you let Ollie fuck me.”

Percy hurries from his chair and over to you on the bed, his hand gripping his cock as he pushes into you. You prop yourself up on your elbows to look down, seeing his hips pressed against yours. 

“Oh you’re already in?”

“Yo-you didn’t feel me?” He knows you can, but it’s part of the game, making him feel like his cock does nothing to you.

“After Oliver’s big cock, you think I would feel your little thing?” You laugh while looking at him, “oh baby, you are just too cute. But you better hurry before I get too bored.”

Percy starts to thrust into you, squeezing your hips tightly as he watches his cock move in and out of you. He moans loudly as he notices Oliver and your juices on his cock, already cumming inside of your used pussy. As he shakes, Percy lays his head on your chest while you rub his sweaty back. 

“Did you cum already? Really, could you be any faster?” Your words make him whimper, “what about me? Are you not going to make me cum? Or are you going to be a greedy asshole?”

He mumbles his sorrys while reaching a hand down to rub your sensitive clit. You sigh softly as he rubs the nub, your cunt clenching around his cock. Percy starts to rub your clit faster as you roll your hips, fucking yourself onto his cock slightly, your overly sensitive cunt already clenching. You moan quietly as you cum around his cock, not as hard as you did with Oliver, only a small buzzing feeling taking over your body as opposed to the body numbing feeling Oliver gives you. 

You rub Percy’s back and kiss the top of his head, “are you okay, love?”

“Just need a moment,” he mumbles in your chest, his body still shaking.

You smile while wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Your sweaty bodies pressed tightly together as you both let your quick beating hearts come down.


	16. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Cunnilingus, Nipple Play, Face Sitting, Slight Spanking, Cheating, and Toxic Relationship
> 
> Summary: Basically I have been listening to Slumber Party by Ashnikko and wanted to eat Lavender Brown out. So I thought of this idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Brown simp first before being a normal human. Yes the lyrics are out of order, just because it fits the story line better! ALSO DON’T CHEAT OKAY? THAT IS NOT OKAY AND IS FUCKED UP.

You watch as Lavender aggressively wipes her face, angry at the tears that are falling down her cheeks. Ron, once again, ditched their date to spend time with Hermione doing gods know what. He always does this, puts Lavender last and it never fails to make her cry. When she came to you with teary eyes and shaking lips, you offered to have a slumber party with her, a night dedicated to making her feel better. Doing all the things she likes; eating chocolate frogs, drinking pumpkin juices and playing dress up with your pretty past Yule ball gowns. 

**_Me and your girlfriend playin’ dress up at my house_ **

There isn’t any way to hide the fact that you have feelings for Lavender, you always have but when she started dating Ron, well you hid your disappointment and were supportive. Even when she would cry and yell about him and his dedication for Hermione. How he would get up and leave her if he even caught a glimpse of the other girl. You can’t count the times she cried into your chest and said the words “I need someone like you”. It ached every time she said it, but you always held back, she was hurting and isn’t in a good relationship, you can’t spring that on her. 

“He just, ugh, I don’t know anymore.” She turns to look at you, her full lips pouting as she tries to stop the tears.

“Oh Lav, he isn’t worth your tears.”

“But it hurts!”

“I know and I am so sorry.” You reach over and gently run a hand through her hair.

Lavender nuzzles her face into your hand before looking back at you, trying to give you a smile that comes shakily. You smile softly while rubbing her cheek with your thumb, wiping the tears from her soft skin. Her eyes look down at your lips before looking back into your eyes, her pink tongue poking out to wet her own. Your heart stops as you notice her glances, your thumb freezing on her cheek as she leans forward. Its wrong, this is wrong and you should stop it, she is taken and is just upset. 

_**She’s everything I’ve been prayin’. My heart palpitation. She looks like the type to break it** _

Those thoughts leave your head as her plush lips press against yours, a shy and scared kiss as her hands grab your face gently. A moment passes as you two lay there with your lips touching before something almost snaps. Lavender presses against you closely as you reach down to lift one of her legs over your hip, gripping her thigh tightly as you wrap your other arm around her. Her hands reach up to wrap in your hair as you two kiss, teeth clashing as you press your lips together harshly. It’s sloppy as you both roll your hips, grinding against the other’s thigh as your tongues lap and lick at the others.

Lavender pulls away from your lips slightly, panting while grinding harder on your leg. “Please.”

“Please what, Lav?”

“Make me feel good, please make me feel better.” She starts pressing kisses on your neck as she begs for you. 

You nudge her back, coming to hold yourself above her body as you start to kiss her once more. As you start to kiss down from her lips, your hands grope and grab at her breasts through her tank top, your lips nipping and sucking at the swell of her breasts budding out from the cups of her bra. Her hands pull at your hair as she moans quietly, pushing her chest against you harder. Your hands grab the end of her top, pulling it over her head quickly to lean your head down to lap at her harden nipples. You suck on the dark buds as you grind your thigh against the warmth between her legs. Glancing up, you moan at the sight of her face that is twisted up in pleasure, she looks absolutely adorable. So cute that it makes your own clit throb and ache as she presses her own thigh against your center. 

**_She cute, kawaii, hentai boobies, that excites me_ **

You bring one of your hands to grab her right nipple, tugging and pinching as you gently bite on her left nip. Her hands come down to grab your ass, pulling you to grind on her leg more as she rolls her lips against yours quicker. She is whining loudly as your thigh presses her wet shorts against her aching clit, both of you wearing matching PJ shorts that are soaked through with your juices. Pulling away from her nipple, you down at her face as she pants, lifting her head to try and reach your mouth. You lean down to kiss her again as you reach a hand down to push on her shorts, making her lift her hips up to let you take the ruined fabric away. You sit back on your hunches to look at her, her chest rising and falling with her deep breaths as she spread her legs to show you her glistening slit.

_**My butt cheeks, she likes to grab. Matching pajama** _

You move down the couch more and lay down on your stomach, your hands grabbing her thighs and pushing them up to rest on her stomach. Lavender reaches down to grab your wrists, squealing at the fact that you are face to face with her pretty pussy, so close she can feel your exhales against her. She cries out as she feels you lick up her slit, your tongue flicking against her clit. As she looks down, she sees her creamy juices covering your tongue, making her hide her face behind her hands. You laugh and start to lap at her sloppy slit, your nose rubbing against her throbbing clit as you roll your tongue around her lips. 

You suck on her pussy lips, shaking your head as you rub your nose against her clit, making her buck against your mouth. Pressing her legs down on her stomach harder, you dip your tongue into her cunt, fucking her quickly before licking up her slit once more. You wrap your lips around her clit, sucking softly while using your tongue to swirl around the nub. Lavender is moaning loudly as she tries to roll her hips against your mouth, her cunt already fluttering as she is close to cumming. Ron has never made her feel this good, hell he never even gives her head. The feeling of your lips, tongues and hands on her has her body feeling like it is on fire, a new feeling that she never wants to lose. 

Lavender babbles as she starts to cum, her legs shaking in your grips as she bucks her hips wildly. One of her hands comes down to grip and pull at your hair as her other smacks around to grab onto something-anything. She is outright screaming the more you suck at her bulging clit, she pushes at the throw pillows around her head, grabbing one tightly as she bites her arm to quiet herself. Her eyes roll back in her head as she shakes through her release, her body humming with pleasure. She has never cum so hard before, she feels as though she is no longer in her body, her mind feeling spacey and numb. 

You give her leaking slit another lick before moving back up her twitching body, letting her aching legs come to lay back on the bed. Your lips press against hers softly, her juices that coat your lower face smearing on her face. Her shaky hands come to grip your shoulders as she kisses you back, her legs wrapping around you to pull you close to her. You can feel her wet warmth through your PJ shorts as you press your hips against hers, making you moan. Lavender pulls away from your lips while looking up at you, her eyes still blown out with lust and need.

**_I gave your girlfriend cunnilingus on my couch_ **

“I want to taste you, please let me taste you.” Lavender rubs her nose against yours as she begs for you.

“Yeah? Are you going to let me sit on that pretty face?” You trace the side of her face with your finger, cooing as she whines. “Are you going to let me make a mess on you, hm? Let me cover your face with my juices?”

“Yes, yes. I want it so bad, please cum on my face .”

You take off your clothing before coming to sit above her head, gripping the back of the couch with one hand while the other pushes her hair from her face. Lavender’s hands come to grab your hips, rushing to pull you down onto her waiting mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste you. As you lower yourself onto her mouth, Lavender attaches her lips to your clit, sucking gently. You sigh as you start to rock against her face, grinding your soaked cunt on her mouth and chin. Her hands leave your hips to grab onto the fat of your ass, gripping tightly as her tongue circles around your aching clit. As you moan and whine above her, your hand pulls her hair as you grind down harder. 

Lavender slaps your ass gently, making you jump and look down at her. As you focus on her face, you start to feel her tongue move in a different way. Your eyebrows furrow as you try to tell what she is doing, only for your mouth to drop open as you feel her tongue move in an the shape of the first letter of your name. She is spelling your name as she sucks on your clit, her tongue rolling the letters over the nub with ease. You cry out as she continues to spell your name over and over, your body shaking as you cum. She pulls you down harder on her mouth by your ass, her tongue lapping at your slit to drink up all of your juices as they leak out of your clenching slit. You slouch forward as you come down, your hand loosing in her hair as you pant heavily.

**Spell my name with her tongue, like (uh)**

You get off of her face, laying your sweaty body ontop of her own and cuddle close to her. Wet tangy kisses get passed back and forth as you giggle and run your hands over each other’s body.

**_Me and your girlfriend playin’ dress up at my house_  
I gave your girlfriend cunnilingus on my couch  
She cute, kawaii, hentai boobies, that excites me  
I think she really likes me, asked politely, can I(woo-hoo)**


	17. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Group Sex, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Male x Male, Humping, Hand Jobs, and More(?)  
> Summary:Harry/Ron/Cedric/M!Reader/Blaise/Draco/Theo: Most sleepovers with two Gryffindors, three Slytherins and a Hufflepuff tend to end in a circle jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I SUCK AT WRITING ANAL SEX AND STRUGGLE WITH MORE THAN THREE PEOPLE OKAY?! ENJOY BITCHES.

Theo looks around at everyone, “I’m bored.”

“When aren’t you bloody bored at these?”

“When we do something fun,” he glares at you playfully.

Ron sits up from his spot on the floor, “there is something we could do.”

“And what is that?” Draco turns his head to look at the red head.

“Well, I heard Mione and Luna talking about something interested last night. They do this thing at their sleep overs, where they all like to touch themselves together.”

“They what now?” Cedric stares at him with wide eyes.

“Like masturbate together!”

Blaise starts laughing, “and are you saying we should do that?”

“Why not give it a try?”

“He’s right, what harm can come from just trying?” Harry shrugs from his spot on the couch.

You look at all of them, “are you guys actually wanting to do this?”

“Eh, why not.” Draco sits up and starts taking his top off.

One by one each boy starts to undress until each is nude, simply standing there in silence. With every look at the one of the others, taking in their bodies and parts of them they never see, each man gets more aroused. 

Blaise licks his lips as his hand twitches, “so do we just start or?”

“Yeah, yeah I think we just start?” Theo looks at the other, who all nod.

“Wait-” Cedric’s voice stops the other’s from touching their aching cocks, “should we sit down or are we standing?”

“Does it matter if we sit or stand?” You give him a weird look.

“Well, I don’t like masturbating standing up.” 

“Then sit down,” Ron rolls his eyes at the man.

“But it would be weird if I am the only one sitting.”

Draco groans, “we all will sit down. Can we start before I go soft again?”

Everyone moves to sit down, forming a circle on the ground before each reaches down to wrap their hand around their cock. Each watches as the other’s start moving their hands up and down, quiet moans and groans filling the room. As Harry tilts his head back, his grip tightening on his cock, Blaise leans forward and kisses the other man’s neck. The other’s watch as Harry whines and brings his hand up to Blaise’s head, pushing his face closer. Draco starts bucking his hips into his fist as he watches his best friend kiss and suck at another man’s neck, his cock twitching at the sight. He gasps as he feels a rough hand rubbing his pale quivering thigh, looking to see Cedric beside him. The brunette’s hand sides up the smooth skin of the Slytherin’s leg to his aching balls, gently cupping them as his eyes watch the way you and Theo jerk off each other’s cocks. 

Ron bites his lip as he watches each of his friend’s touch each other, his own cock weeping in his hand as he meets eyes with you. You lick your lips as you glance down at his cock before looking back into his eyes, nodding for him to come closer to you. The red head crawls over to you on his knees, his cock bobbing as he moves. Theo groans as your grip tightens around his own cock, the idea of getting to taste Ron clouding your mind. As he comes to stand on his knees in front of you, you let go of Theo’s cock and get on all four to be level with the leaking cock in front of you. Ron grips your hair as you lean forward to give him a teasing lick, his hips bucking forward at the tease. 

“Come on,” he whines, “please.”

“You are so impatient, Ron.” Harry goes to laugh, only for his moan to cut him off as Blaise moves his hand around their cocks faster. 

Draco is moaning with his face pressed against the floor as he pushes back against Cedric’s tongue, his own hand moving up and down his cock quickly. Cedric has one hand wrapped around his throbbing cock as the other grips the blonde’s right ass cheek to keep him open as he fucks his hole with his tongue. Ron moans as he feels your lips around his tip, your tongue teasing the slit as you bring a hand up to cup his balls. He pulls your hair as he tries to buck his hips only to stop when you squeeze your hand around his balls. You don’t take his cock further in your mouth until he is begging, his voice cracking as he pleads for you suck his cock.

As you are bobbing your head up and down, sucking around the ginger’s cock, Theo comes behind you, leaning his body overs yours. He wraps his arms around you to wrap his hand around your cock, slowly moving it up and down as he grinds his own cock against your ass. Harry moans loudly, making everyone look over to see Blaise slowly lower himself onto the Gryffindor’s cock. Blaise’s head tilts back as he takes the cock into his hole, his hands gripping Harry’s shoulders as he moans quietly. You moan as you watch the darker male start to bounce up and down, making Ron cry out as he feels your moans vibrate around his cock. Theo moves faster, his cock pressing against your ass cheeks harder as he watches the way Cedric starts to press his cock into Draco’s hole. 

Draco whimpers as he feels the large cock stretch him open, his eyes rolling back as he reaches back to grab Cedric’s hip. Cedric grabs his hand and holds it against the blonde’s back, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of the clenching hole. Ron starts thrusting his hips faster, making you choke on his cock as he moans loudly, his eyes watching as Theo humps against you. Theo is squeezing your cock harder while moving his hand faster, his own cock throbbing as he moans against your shoulder, already so close to cumming. Your moans are muffled as Ron fucks your mouth, your eyes rolling back as you feel your cock twitch in Theo’s hand. Ron pulls you down on his cock as you start to cum, your nose pressed against his lower stomach as you shake against both him and Theo. Theo keeps moving his hand up and down quickly as you cum, covering his hand in your seed.

“Ca-can I cum? Please let me cum inside of you!” Harry is bucking his hips up as Blaise is riding his throbbing cock, “wanna cum, wanna cum for you!”

Blaise leans down and kisses Harry, his hands gripping the man’s curly hair. He pulls away slightly, his lips brushing Harry’s, “cum for me. Come on, cum inside me, baby.”

Harry cries out at the same time as Draco, both cumming. Harry is gripping the hips of the man on top of him, his cock twitching inside of the tight hole as he shakes. Draco is fucking himself back against Cedric as his cock throbs in his own hand, his cum falling on the floor. He lays there as Cedric keeps thrusting, pulling Draco back against him as he gets close to cumming as well. Ron groans as he sees Harry shaking under Blaise, his own cock twitching inside of your mouth as he starts to cum. He keeps thrusting into your mouth as he draws out his release, his eyes closing as he feels you swallow and gag around his cock. As he pulls out of your mouth, he can’t help the moan that leaves as he sees your spit covered lips, some of his cum has leaked out the sides. Theo turns your head towards him, licking the seed around your mouth before kissing you roughly, his hips stuttering as he cums against your ass. He moans against your lips as his cock paints your ass with his own seed, grinding against the soft skin of your bum.

“It's too much, Ced!” Draco is shaking as tears roll down his flushed cheeks, the drags against the spot deep inside of him are becoming too much.

“Shh, I’m almost there. Are you going to let me fill your ass, hm? Let me cum inside of you?”

Draco starts begging for Cedric to cum, to fill him with his cum as he pushes his ass back against the Hufflepuff. Cedric moans as he thrusts his cock deep inside of the clenching hole, his cock throbbing as he cums. As Cedric is riding out his release, Blaise moans loudly as he clenches around Harry’s sensitive cock. His cock throbs in Harry’s hand, cumming as his legs tremble. He whispers small praises to the whining man under him as he grinds down on the cock filling his hole. 

The only sound that can be heard in the room for moments are pants and shaky breaths as everyone comes down from their releases. Cedric is curled around Draco, who is holding hands with Harry, who has Blaise resting on top of him, who is rubbing his hand up and down Theo’s back, who is spooning you, who has Ron cuddled close to your chest. Everyone thought there would be a sense of awkwardness or uncomfortable silence but everyone feels too tired and sluggish to even think of anything else. 


	18. Sub!Harry w/ Belly Bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, A Little Bit of Crying, and Belly Bulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praising sub Harry for having a big cock and making him cry? Yes please. This is also really short and I am sorry!

Harry is gripping your hips tightly as he bucks into you, his cock filling you perfectly. He trembles under your hands as you rubs his stomach, gently scratching when he slows down his pace. His eyes are trained on the way your stomach shows his cock, the skin bulging as he thrusts into your cunt. 

“I-I can see it,” his hand moves to feel the stretched skin.

“Yeah? You see your big cock fill me up?” He nods while whining, “you always fill me so good, bubba. Stretching this pussy open all the time, making me feel so full.”

Harry leans forward, his head resting against your chest as he thrusts faster, his cock twitching. You rub his back as he moans and whimpers into your sweaty skin, his hand still pressing down on your stomach to feel his cock. Your cunt flutters around his cock as the pressure on your stomach aids to the pleasure you are feeling. 

“You’re going to make me cum all over this big cock. Do you want me to make a mess for you, bub?”

“Please wanna feel you cum, please.” Harry moves his hand down to rub your clit, his hips bucking faster as you squeeze around him.

You moan loudly as you cum, your hands reaching down to grab his hips to hold him close to you. You roll your hips against his as you shake under him, making Harry whimper as he sees his cock deep inside of you.

“Fuck Harry, you make me feel so good. Always making me cum all over this big cock.” He looks up at you with watery eyes, “you know how to make me cum so hard. Such a good bubba for me, filling my pussy full.”

His cock throbs inside of you as he starts to cum, his body shaking as he leans down. He downright sobs against your chest as you hold him close, whispering praises in his ear. You feel his tears on your chest as he trembles and mumbling thank yous and love yous.

“Shh, you did so good, Harry. My perfect baby boy, yeah?” 

Harry’s hand drifts back to your stomach, “wanna stay here.”

“Awe, you wanna stay inside of me? You like seeing your cock deep inside of me?”

“Ye-yes, can I please stay inside of you?” Harry looks up at you with a shaky lip, making you coo.

“Of course you can, bubba.”


	19. Dom!Harry w/ Exhibition Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Begging, Degrading Talk, and Exhibition Kink.

Harry grips your hips tighter with one hand while looking around, using his other hand to tease your leaking slit with his cock. No one was out at this time, most are in class or too busy crunching for OWLS, they wouldn’t be out wondering around the court yard. Once he hears the late bell booming through the castle, he slowly pushes his hips forward. You moan quietly as you feel his cock push into your cunt, gripping the blanket harder while turning your head to look at him.

“Harry,” he was going too slow, you guys need to hurry before a student- or worse Filch walks by, “we need to hurry.”

“Shh, you don’t worry about anything aside from taking my cock. Okay, pretty girl?”

You go to argue but the look he gives you makes you bite your lip while nodding. Harry grins before gripping your hip with two hands tightly, watching as he slowly thrusts his cock into you. Groaning at the wetness that covers his cock as he pulls out before pushing back in. He decides to tease you even more, pulling his cock out, laughing as you whine, before tapping his now wet cock against your clit. Your body jolts as he starts to rub your clit with his tip, pushing your hips back slightly begging for his cock to fill you again.

“What, angel, what do you want?”

“Your cock, please put it back in.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Harry leans over your back, teasing your cunt with his cock.

“Fuck me, please Harry. I need your cock stretching me open so bad, please give it to me.”

He kisses your cheek before bucking his hips forward, letting his cock fill your cunt once more. You moan louder as he starts to thrust quickly, his hands pulling you back onto him harder. One of your hands coming back to grab his hip, only for him to let go of one of your hips and gripping your wrist. Harry tells you to bring your other hand back, making him grab both as he bucks his hips against yours. He pushes you forward, pressing your face into the cover that was protecting you from the ground while pushing down on your back with the hand holding your wrist.

“Anyone could just come and see you like this, bent over and taking my cock like a needy whore. Is that what you are, angel? Are you just a needy whore for me?” You moan loudly at his words, your cunt squeezing him tighter. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? For someone to come and see you getting fucked open.”

“Ye-yes!” 

You push back against him faster, your cunt quivering around him as you feel close to cumming. The excitement and fear of being caught fueling the flame burning inside of you. As you feel your release building your moans and whines get louder, making Harry shush you. While he loves teasing you about it, he doesn’t want anyone else seeing his pretty girl falling apart on his cock. You bite the blanket to stay quiet as you cum, your cunt squeezing tightly around his throbbing cock. Harry sees two people walking past the court yard on the other side, making his cock twitch more as his balls draw up.

“Look at that, angel, if you aren’t quiet they might look over and see.” You raise your head to look over, seeing the two people makes your pussy clench. “Fuck, going to make me fill this pussy with my cum if you squeeze like that.”

You squeeze around him again, making him bite your shoulder as he cums. Harry grunts against your skin as his body shakes on top of yours, his hips grinding against your ass to draw out his release. He breathes deeply as he slowly pulls his cock out of your sensitive cunt, his eyes looking around before looking back at your leaking slit. Leaning over, Harry licks the mixed juices off of your sloppy slit, fucking his tongue into your quivering cunt. 

“Harry!” You reach back to grab his hair, grinding back against him.

“Gotta clean you up a little bit,” he mumbles against your cunt. “You just have to be quiet for me.”


	20. Dom!Harry and Dom!Ginny W/Squirting and Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Cunnilingus, Sex Toy, and Squirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only time I will accept Harry as a dom is if Ginny is involved! ):<

Harry grips your hips tightly as he bucks against you, his cock thrusting deeply inside of your quivering pussy. Your moans vibrate against Ginny’s cunt as she is sitting on your face, your lips wrapped around his throbbing clit. Ginny is leaned over you, her hand gripping a vibrator and holding it against your clit. She moves the vibrator around, hitting your clit in a way that makes your legs shake and you buck against Harry, your cunt squeezing him tightly. You pull her down harder on your mouth, your tongue lapping at her clit.

“Fuck, Gin, keep it there. Her pretty pussy is squeezing me so tight, keep it there.” Ginny presses the vibrator against your clit harder, making you thrash under them.

“Awe, are you going to cum baby? Do that feel good, so good that your sloppy cunt is going to make a mess on Harry?”

You whine against her cunt, making her moan at the feeling, her hips rocking against your mouth harder. The feeling of your approaching release has you stopping your sucking and licking at the leaking cunt above you, making Ginny pull the vibrator away and Harry stops thrusting. Harry smacks your thigh, making you jump slightly.

“You better get back to eating that pussy if you want to cum.”

You nod while going to back to wrapping your lips around her clit, sucking harder while flicking your tongue against the bud. Harry starts fucking into you harder as Ginny brings the toy back to your aching clit. Your legs wrap around Harry as you start to cum, your hips bucking up to grind against the vibrator, Your moans and whines vibrating against Ginny.

“I’m going to cum, baby. Are you going to drink up all my juices, hmm?” You nod against her clit, sucking harder, “of course you will, always so good for us.”

Harry brings a hand up to grab Ginny’s hair and brings her in for a kiss as she starts to cum on your mouth. She rocks her hips against your tongue, moaning against Harry’s lips as she shakes on top of you. After she comes down from her release, Ginny moves off your face, laying down beside you. Harry watches as the two of you kiss, the slick from your face getting on Ginny’s. His cock twitches as he watches Ginny rub your body, her hand coming to tweak your nipple and your cry out. He leans down to kiss you, moaning as he tastes Ginny on your tongue. Harry rests his forehead against yours as his cock twitches and throbs inside of you.

“Take my cum baby, our good little girl.”

You whimper as he fills your cunt, making your cunt clench around him harder. Ginny praises you as you take his cum, Harry’s hands feeling up your body as he comes down from his release. Harry slowly pulls out of your sensitive pussy, groaning as he sees his seed leaking out of you. He uses the tip of his cock to rub his cum against your slit. Ginny moves closer to him, seeing him make a mess on you while laughing.

“Always so messy for us huh, Harry?”

“So messy, Ginny.”


	21. DomHarry! w/ Spitting, Slapping, Innocent, and Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Innocent Kink, Dirty Talk, Breeding Kink Spitting and Slapping Kink(Remember everything is consensual)

Harry stands there as he watches you rubbing your clit under your panties, your legs spread open to let him see what was happening. Your eyes are closed as you as you play with yourself. Harry has never seen his innocent naïve girlfriend do something so sinful and it was turning him feral. You two have discussed before hand about things that are allowed during sex, even going as far as setting a safeword, even though you didn’t know why people would need one. But you two have never done anything, and Harry never pushed for anything but seeing you now has him wanting to ruin you.

“What are you doing?” Your eyes shoot open and your hand freezes as you look at him. “Hmm?”

“I-I um,” you close your mouth as you feel your eyes burn with tears from embarrassment.

Harry walks closer to you, his hand trailing up your shaky leg as he is beside the bed. His hand trails up your body before coming to your face, his fingers gripping your jaw tightly.

“What was that?”

“Its just I…” Your throat closes up as you look at him, feeling ashamed for what you have been doing.

You gasp as you feel his hand come down on your cheek, a stinging sensation staying in its wake. You turn your head to look at him with wide eyes, confused on why he slapped you and even more confused on why it made the itch in your cunt burn more. Harry whispers if what he did was okay, and grins when you nod your head.

“Now, I asked you a question.” He grips your jaw again, squeezing harder making you whine. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“It itched, Harry!”

“Awe, it itched did it? Itched so bad you have to act like a bitch in heat and pay with your needy cunt?” You nod your head as tears of embarrassment fall down your cheeks, “do you want me to help with the itch, angel?”

“Please, Harry! Please make it stop for me.”

“Of course, Angel.” 

Harry helps take off the rest of your clothes, his hand coming down to feel the slick leaking out of your slit. He steps away to take off his own clothing, his eyes staying trained on the way you lay there. The thought of ruining you, of getting to finally fill your sloppy cunt for the first time makes his cock twitch. Harry gets on the bed with you, grabbing your legs and push your thighs against your stomach as he rubs his cock against your slit. He groans at the feeling of your juices covering his cock, your own whines filling the room. 

“Harry, that feels funny…” You look down to see what he is doing, gasping as you see his red leaking tip.

“Yeah, does it feel funny?” Harry laughs at your confused look as you nod your head. “What about this, angel?”

Harry slowly pushes his cock inside of your sloppy hole, the feeling of your walls stretching open making your eyebrows knot together as your mouth drops open. After he is fully inside of you, Harry rests there, letting you feel every inch of his cock. Your mouth is still open as you look down, seeing his hips pressed flush against yours, his cock buried deep inside of you. He can’t miss the chance to lean forward and spit into your mouth, the surprised noise you make causing him to laugh. 

“Go on, swallow it.” Harry gently smacks your cheek again watching as you swallow the saliva. “Good angel. Now stay still for me okay?”

“Wha-” 

Your words get cut off as he pulls back before thrusting his hips against your again. Harry starts to buck his hips quickly while holding your legs against your stomach. Each drag of his cock rubs against the place deep inside of you that itches, making you cry out. 

“Does that feel good, hmm? Your pretty pussy is stretching around my cock like it was made for it, angel.” His words make you whimper and close your eyes, making his hand come down harshly on your cheek, “keep your eyes on me as I ruin this pussy.”

Harry brings a hand down to rub your clit, your body convulsing under him as you feel a buzzing feeling take over your lower body. Your cunt squeeze tighter around his cock, letting him know that you are close. Harry starts to thrust harder, making you cry out as your legs shake.

“Ha-Harry, what’s happening?” Your words are slightly slurred as your eyes struggle to stay open.

“You’re going to cum, angel. Go on, make a mess on my cock, squeeze this pretty pussy around me.”

You whimper and moan as you feel a flame take over you, your ears start ringing as you squirm underneath Harry. He groans as he feels your cunt clench around him, his cock twitching and throbbing as he gets close.

“Going to let me cum inside of you, angel? Let me breed this pussy and get you nice and full with me.” You can barely hear his words as you are still coming around him, “that’s it. Milk my cock for me, let me get you nice and pregnant, baby.”

Harry groans deeply as his cock twitches, his own release overcoming him. You wiggle as you feel the warmth of his seed seeping inside of you. His hands keep you flush against him, keeping his cock deep inside of you. Harry rests his head against your shoulder as he comes down from his release, his hands gently squeezing your hips. You whine, every time your cunt clenches a painful sting shoots through your body.

“You’re fine. Let me stay in this tight pussy for a bit longer, okay?”


	22. Sub!Harry w/ Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Cunnilingus, and Hair Pulling.

Harry whines against your clit as you tighten your grip in his hair, your nails lightly scratching his scalp. He sucks on your clit while using his tongue to lap and flick at the sensitive bud, his finger teasing your dripping hole. Harry can’t count the times that he has cum just from the taste of your cunt. 

You use your grip on his hair to move his head up and down as you grind against his mouth harder, the movements causing your legs to shake. Harry uses his hand to rub your slit before pushing it inside of your clenching cunt while sucking harder on your clit. 

“So good for me, bubba, you make me feel so good.” Harry moans loudly at your praise, fucking his finger into your cunt hard while lapping at your clit. “Awe, does my baby boy like knowing how good he is? Is he going to be a good boy and make me cum?”

Harry nods his head against you, the shaking of his head sending a spark through your clit, your cunt squeezing tighter around his finger as you start to cum. You pull his hair, pushing him harder and closer to your center your leg wrapping around his shoulder to hold him there. The burn in his scalp has Harry doubling his efforts, his finger thrusting into you faster as he sucks harshly on your sensitive clit. 

Soon the feeling becomes too much, using his hair, you pull Harry up to you. You press your lips against his in a sloppy kiss, the taste of you being passed between the two of you. Harry cries against your lips as you pull his hair again, his hips grinding down on your thigh. You pull him away from your lips by his hair, making his hips move fast.

“Why don’t you be a good bubs and make yourself cum on my leg just like this?”


	23. Sub!Cedric w/Breeding, Lingerie, Praise, and Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Lingerie Kink, and Breeding Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is another switch and I will not listen to anything else.

Cedric watches you as you look in the mirror, your skin adorn in a pretty yellow lingerie set. He had seen it while out shopping one day and just had to see you in it, always so beautiful covered in laces or sheer material. His cock twitches as you feel the lace material of the bra, your hands cupping your breasts.

“You look pretty, mommy.” You smile at him making his cheeks flush, “rea-really pretty.”

You coo while walking closer to him, standing between his spread legs as he sit on the bed. “Thank you baby, that’s very sweet of you. Can mommy show you how thankful she is for her gift?”

Cedric nods quickly, knowing that you will thank him with the one thing that he desperately has been begging you for. For months he has been wanting nothing more than to cum inside of you, to put a baby in you. 

“Why don’t you get ready for me, baby?”

Nodding, he rushes to undress and wrap his hand around his cock watching as his mommy climbs on the bed with him. Cedric smiles, thinking you are going to sit beside him, only to whine when you sit at the end of the bed. You raise your eyebrow at him, daring him to whine again. He knows what you want and knows if he is a good boy, then you will give him what he really wants. As he starts moving his hand up and down on his cock, you move your panties to the side, rubbing your wet slit before reaching up to rub your clit. 

Cedric watches as his mommy plays with her pretty pussy, his cock throbbing at the thought of filling her, of breeding her. He moans loudly as his hips buck up into his hand, downright drooling as he watches your juices leak out of your cunt. You smile as he gets worked up, knowing he is already so close after seeing you war your new set, especially in his favorite color. 

“Do you want to fuck mommy, Ced?” His eyes widen as he nods, “yeah? Are you going to fill her up with your cum?”

“Please mommy,” his cock twitches at your words, already close to cumming.

You spread your legs wider while smiling at him, “come on, baby, come fill my pussy.”

Cedric hurries and crawls down to you, rubbing the tip of his cock against your soaked slit before slowly pushing inside of you. You moan quietly as you feel him stretch your walls, wrapping your legs around his waist. He moans as he feels the lace and sheer material from your set rubbing against his skin as he bucks his hips, knowing his mommy dressed all pretty for him making his cock.

“Oh baby, are you going to cum already?”

“Feels so good, mommy.”

“Yeah? Are you going to breed my pretty pussy? Get me nice and full with your baby?”

Cedric cries out as he thrusts harder, his body shaking, “yes! Going to get you pregnant, please let me get you pregnant.”

You whisper in his ear to cum for you, his body listening right away. He can’t help but whine as he cums, grinding his hips against yours, staying as deep as he can inside of you. Cedric reaches down to rub your clit, begging for you to cum around his cock. You dig your nails into his back as you start to cum, moaning quietly as your cunt squeezes around him. He whimpers at the feeling, his cock already sensitive. 

Kissing his cheek, you rub his back. “You did so good for me, baby. Thank you for being my good boy, Ced.”


	24. Dom!Cedric w/Thigh Riding, Praise, and Choking Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Blow Job, Thigh Riding, Mirror Kink, Praise Kink and Choking Kink.

Cedric watches the way your ass lifts and lowers back down on your feet as you bob your head up and down on his cock through the mirror, grinning while leaning forward, pushing your head down further on his cock, to grab your ass before giving it a light smack. He hears you gag around his cock as he pushes deeper, making him tilt his head to the side to watch his cock glide through your spit covered slips. 

“You look so pretty with my cock between your lips, sweetheart.” You moan around his cock, looking up at him with tears in your eyes.

Cedric watches the way your throat bobs as you swallow around his cock, making him lick his lips and reach his hand down to wrap around your neck, squeezing the sides. You sputter around his cock as he squeezes your throat, making you gag around him harder. He moans while tilting his head back, the feeling of you gagging on his cock making him throb, already so close.

“Are you going to take my cum down this pretty throat? Drink me all up like a good girl?”

You try to answer around his cock making him squeeze the sides of your neck harder, only noises leaving you are wet gags and choked sputters. Cedric grunts as he cums, his hips bucking up against your mouth. He keeps his grip on your throat as he pulls out, looking down at your open mouth, his seed resting on your tongue. Grinning, he tells you to swallow, loosening his grip on your throat enough to let you, groaning as he feels your throat bob. 

“You did so good, sweetheart.” He leans down to press a kiss to your wet lips before using his hand around your neck to pull you up.

Your hands come up to grip his forearms as he pulls you up, turning you around before bringing you down to straddle his thigh. The moment you feel his thigh against your soaked slit, you start to grind down. Cedric grips the sides of your neck tightly while resting his chin on your shoulder, grinning at your struggled moans. He looks in the mirror to see your eyes closed as you rock against his thigh, using his grip on your neck he jerks your head forward.

“Why don’t you watch how beautiful you look as you ride my thigh.” You open your eyes and look at the mirror, whimpering as you see Cedric staring at you. He coos softly, “there you go, sweetheart.”

As you grind down on his thigh, Cedric whispers sweet words while his hand that isn’t around your neck runs all over your shaking body. He grips your hip to help you move against him faster, your slick cunt creating a line of wetness of his skin. Cedric grins as he feels your cunt quivering already, loving the way your eyes flutter with every push and pull of your hips. You feel your release coming, making you lean forward and grab his knee with both hands, making Cedric moan as he sees your breasts being pushes together. 

“Is my baby going to make a mess on my thigh? Hmm, are you going to cum?”

As you open your mouth to answer, Cedric squeezes your throat tighter making a choked grunt being the only thing to leave. He laughs while bouncing his leg while pushing you down harder on his thigh and helping grind your hips faster. Cedric watches through the mirror as your eyes roll back, your body twitching as you cum on his leg. He keeps moving your hips against him as more of your juices leak out onto his thigh, working you through your release. Once your body stops shaking, Cedric lets go of your throat and kisses your cheek, whispering soft coos while slowly rubbing your sides. 

Gripping your hips, he brings you further back on his lap, rubbing your clenching cunt with his cock. You whine while shaking your head, making him shush you quietly.

“I just wanna feel your pretty sloppy cunt around my cock, sweetheart. Is that okay, pretty girl?” 

You nod your head tiredly, making him smile before slowly pushing his cock into your sensitive cunt. He thanks you for letting him fill your cunt, his lips kissing up and down your shoulder while watching his cock get swallowed by your hungry pussy through the mirror. Once he is deep inside of you, Cedric wraps his arms around your waist, leaning his head against yours, loving the way you can’t help but clench around him.


	25. Dom!Cedric w/ Exhibition Kink and Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Fingering, Light Very Light Choking Exhibition Kink, and Squirting(Remember everything is consensual)

“Cedric, we shouldn’t be doing this,” you whisper to him while looking around the Hufflepuff common room.

“You just have to be quiet, sweetheart.”

“But Ce-”

“But nothing. I’ve been waiting all day to play with this pussy, and I honestly don’t care if anyone sees.”

You look up at him, your back is rested against his chest with his legs holding your own open. Anyone could walk down from the dorms and see you spread open, your slick cunt on display for them. One of Cedric’s hands are rubbing your stomach as the other reaches down to tease your slit. He collects some of your slick onto his finger, brining it up to rub your clit in slow circles. You try to buck against his hand, you whimper as he moves his hand away from you.

“Come on, one second you don’t want me to touch you and then the next you can’t help but try and fuck yourself on my fingers.”

“Please Ced, please touch me.”

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, I will.”

Cedric brings his hand back to your cunt, rubbing your throbbing nub as his other hand trails up your body to your breasts. He gently grabs one breast, giving it a squeeze before moving to the next and giving it the same treatment. As he presses a finger into your leaking cunt, his other hand comes up to your neck. Your head rolls back as your eyes close, moans leaving your mouth as you feel your pussy clench around his finger. Cedric squeezes the sides of your neck, making you gasp.

“No no, you keep looking at what I am doing.” When you don’t move he squeeze the sides tighter, “come on now.”

You bring your head back up to look down at what he is doing, watching as his palm slaps against your clit with every thrust of his finger. You whine as he presses another finger into your cunt, more of your juices leaking out of your quivering pussy. Cedric laughs as he looks down at his movements, seeing lines of your slick between his hand and your center. 

“Such a soaked pussy, look at you. You’re getting my hand all wet, sweetheart.”

You whimper at his words, feeling your face warm up at the sight of your juices coating his hand. Wet slapping noises filling the room as he starts to fuck his fingers into your cunt faster, your legs shaking against his. Your hips start to buck up as you feel your release burn in your stomach, your cunt clenching around his fingers. Cedric lets go of your throat and brings his other hand down to your clit, rubbing fast circles.

“Ced, I’m going to cum, gonna cum.” You keep chanting that you are going to cum, making Cedric laugh.

“Cum for me, make a mess for me.” 

Cedric crocks his fingers inside of you while rubbing your clit, your hand going down to grab his wrist as your body twitches. He pulls his fingers from your cunt, focusing his attention on your clit as you cum. You cry out as your juices squirt out of your cunt, Cedric moaning in your ear at the sight.

“That’s it, there’s my messy girl. Coming all over the place for me, listen to that.” He slaps your slit lightly, a wet smack filling the air and making you whine while hiding your face in his neck. “Such a pretty sloppy pussy. All for me, yeah?”

“Ye-yes Ced, all for you.”

“Good, now why don’t you get down there and clean your juices off the floor for me?”


	26. Dom!Cedric w/ Innocent and Choking Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Choking, Innocence Kink, and Slight Size Kink

Cedric’s hand is wrapped around your neck slightly, squeezing the side gently as you grind down on his lap. He loves how worked up you get from the littlest touches, always mewling for him. You two have done only a little bit sexually, never going as far as to actually have sex. Cedric always felt like he was tainting a beautiful flower when he touches you, but the sight of your glossy eyes and breathy whines always caused his cock to stir. 

“Please, please.” With your head tilted back, you beg openly.

“Awe, what do you want, sweetheart?” You whine loudly, making Cedric squeeze the side of your neck harder, “good girl’s use their words.”

“Want you inside of me,” you grind down harder on his lap, his bulge rubbing against your clit perfectly. 

“Yeah? You think you can fit my cock inside of you?”

“I wanna try, please let me try.”

Cedric grips your hips tighter, making you stop moving and causing you to whine. He squeezes the side of your neck again, growling at you to behave. Reaching down, Cedric undoes his trousers and reaches inside to bring his cock out. Your eyes look down at him, gasping as you see his tip leaking and throbbing. You look up at him, your eyes wide and your mouth slightly open.

“Is.. Is it going to hurt?” You look back down at his cock, “it just looks so big.”

“Shh, you’ll be okay Let me help you, okay?” 

You nod your head, keeping your eyes trained down. Cedric grabs your hand to bring it down to his cock, wrapping around him before leaning forward to spit down on the tip, using your hand to spread the saliva around. He tightens his grip on your hand, making you grip his cock tighter as well, moving it up and down. Your eyes are wide and shocked as you watch the movements.

“Its so hard, Ced.” Your words and innocence cause his cock to twitch, making you gasp. “It just moved!” 

Cedric can feel his release already approaching, the sight of your wide eyes and wonder becoming too much for him. He lets go of your hand and grabs your hips, helping to hold you up before telling you to hold his cock straight up towards your dripping slit. Slowly he lowers you down onto his cock, your back arching as you whine, the feeling of being opened by his large cock over taking you.

You look down to where you are connected, already blissed out of your mind, “how did it fit?”

Cedric wraps his hand back around your neck squeezing while pressing his forehead against your temple, “cause your little pussy knows who it belongs to.”


	27. Dom!Blaise w/ Spitting and Choking Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Spitting Kink and Choking Kink.

Your nails are digging into Blaise’s back as his hips smack into yours, your leg burning from the stretch of being on his shoulder. You use your other leg to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Blaise looks down at you with a grin as he thrusts his cock into your quivering cunt, loving the way your eyes roll back into your head as he stretches your cunt. 

“You love this, don’t you? Being stretched open for me, getting this needy pussy filled.” You whimper while arching your back, not answering him as you can’t focus on anything but his cock filling you. Blaise wraps his hand around your throat, squeezing the sides tightly with a sneer, “I asked you a question.”

“Yes! Yes, I love it so much.” You cry out, your mouth hanging open with ragged moans leaving.

Blaise leans down, kissing the side of your open mouth before leaning up slightly. He licks his lips before pursing them and spitting into your opened mouth, gripping your throat tighter. You look up at him with wide eyes, moving your hands to grip his wrists. The sight of your wide eyes and his spit sitting on your tongue causes Blaise to buck his hips against yours harder, his cock throbbing.

“Swallow it,” when you don’t swallow right away, he spits another glob of saliva into your mouth. He speaks through clenched teeth, “swallow it.”

You quickly close your mouth while trying to swallow, the grip on your throat making it harder to do. Blaise groans as he feels your throat move under his hand, kissing your lips while loosening his grip. Keeping your grip on his wrists, you whine against his lips while rolling your hips up against his, your cunt squeezing around him tighter. He rests his forehead against yours while staring down at you, your warm panting breaths fanning over his mouth and nose. 

“Going to cum for me, darling?” You nod your head while looking up at him with glossy eyes, “yeah? Come on, let go for me.”

Your back arches as you cum, pushing your chest up against Blaise’s, your leg shaking over his shoulder. He kisses the corner of your mouth as you cry out, his hands squeezing your throat gently making your eyes roll back. THe sight of you falling apart on his cock has Blaise close to cumming, his cock twitching inside of your spasming walls. 

“Pretty little thing, cumming for me when I tell you to. Always so good for me,” he grunts as he starts to cum, his hips pressing flush against yours.

As he rides out his release, Blaise let your leg off his shoulder, letting you wrap it around his waist like the other leg. You pull him close to you, whispering how good he feels and how much you love feeling him cum inside of you. Your words only make his cock throb more, grinding against you as his body shakes. Lifting up onto his forearms, Blaise looks down at you with a smile, wiping some of the sweat from your brow while kissing you gently.

“You did so good, darling. Thank you for being so sweet for me.”


	28. Dom!Fred w/ Daddy, Thigh Riding, and Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual Activity, Thigh Riding, Daddy Kink, and Breeding Kink.

Fred slowly guides you to grind down on his thigh, your leaking slit making a wet patch form on his trousers. Your hands grip his shoulders as your legs shake, the soft material pressing against your clit making you sigh softly. He grips your hips tighter to press you down on his flexed thigh, the muscles rubbing against your clit harder. You moan while squeezing his shoulders, your eyes closing as you furrow your eyebrows. 

“That feel good, bunny?” You hum and nod your head, “I need words.”

“Yes, daddy, feels so good.”

“Does it feel as good as bouncing on daddy’s cock?”

“Nothing feels as good as your cock, daddy.”

“Yeah? Nothing makes you feel as good as my cock stretching your pussy open?” He laughs at your whimper and the way you grind down on his leg harder. “I bet you want daddy to fill this tiny cunt so bad, huh?”

“Please, that’s all I want, daddy.”

“What about daddy’s cum? I know how much you love being fucked full of my cum, love getting this pretty pussy breed. Don’t you, Bunny?”

You gasp at his words before nodding your head, your hips bucking faster as your release starts to creep up on you. Fred grins as he feels you clench, bouncing his leg as you grind down on him. 

“Awe, just me talking about getting you pregnant makes you want to cum. Are you going to cum for me?”

“Wanna cum, can I cum daddy?”

“Cum on my leg, bunny, show daddy how bad you want his cock. Cum so he can give you what you want.”

You moan loudly as you cum, your legs squeezing around Fred’s thigh, your nails digging into his shirt. Fred whispers praises and promises in your ear as you cum, your body twitching against him. You slump against his chest as your eyes close, your cunt fluttering as you feel his hands running up and down your back. Fred lifts you off his leg, laying you on the bed and laughing as he looks down to see the larger wet spot on his pants, your juices in a line due to your rubbing. 

“Such a messy bunny, aren’t you?” You cover your face groaning, “awe, don’t hide, it’s okay. Daddy is just going to make your pussy even more sloppy.”


	29. Sub!Fred w/ Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Cockwarming.

“Please,” Fred is looking up at you with a pout.

“Please what, Freddie? What do you want?”

“Can you stay here?” His cheeks flush, “o-on my cock.”

“Awe, do you want me to keep your pretty cock warm inside my cunt?”

“Please?”

“Of course, Freddie.”

Fred thanks you while wrapping his arms around your sweaty waist, sitting back in the chair. As you move to lay on his chest, your cunt clenches around him, letting more of your mixed juices drip down his cock, causing a shiver to go through his body. He bucks his hips up, making you gasp at the feeling of his cock rubbing your sensitive walls. You squeeze your pussy around him, making him whine softly. Fred grabs your hips and tries to thrust up into you, making you lift off his chest and grip his jaw.

“What do you think you are doing?” He looks at you with wide eyes, “well? What are you trying to do?”

“It just feels so good, wanna fuck your pussy again.”

“Oh do you? But baby, you said you just wanted me to stay on your cock.”

“I know but-”

“But nothing, Freddie. You just have to sit here and let me keep your cock warm until I want you to fuck me, okay?” Fred huffs and tries to look away from you, making you jerk his head back to look at you by his jaw. “I said ‘okay?’.”

“O-okay,” He looks up at you flushed with glossy eyes.

You tap his nose with your finger, “good boy.”


	30. Dom!Fred w/ Recording, Choking, and Bondage Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Bondage, Spanking(With a Belt) Choking(Using a Belt), and Sex Tape.(Remember everything is consensual)

You are laid on your stomach with your ass in the air, your arms tied in an elbow harness. The red blinking from the camera right in front of you has you biting your lip, the idea of what is about to happen being recorded makes your cunt already clench. Fred always talked about recording your time together but you two never did it, but tonight of all nights he decided to bust out a dusty old camera. 

“What’s the color, bunny?” Fred trails the leather belt against your bum.

“Green,” you push your bum back, making him laugh.

The room goes quiet for a moment, making you hold your breath to see if you can hear what he was doing. You cry out as the belt comes down on your bum, the sting causing you to push your lower body against the bed. Fred reaches down and yanks your hips back up, growling at you to stay still. The belt swishes through the air again and comes down on your ass harder, making you bury your head in the bed to muffle your screams. Fred continues his strikes with the belt till he can tell your skin is welted, making him drop the belt on the bed and running his hand over your bum. 

“Awe bunny, your ass is so warm now.” The skin is warm and raw from the rough treatment, Fred smacks your ass with his palm making your cry out. “Are you forgetting something?”

You lift your head from the bed, looking back at him and open your mouth, making Fred tsk and grips your hair. He turns you towards the camera and presses he cheek against yours as he straddles your waist.

“Say it to the camera, bunny.”

You stare at the camera with tears dripping down your face, “th-thank you, Freddie.”

Fred moans in your ear before getting off of you and shedding his own clothing before getting back on the bed behind you. He rubs the tip of his cock against your leaking slit, tapping your clit while watching you clench around nothing.

“You always have such a sloppy cunt, always begging for me.” You whine and bury your face in the bed again, his words causing you to shake. “No no, none of that bullshit.”

You feel the leather of the belt that was used on your ass slip over your head, making you raise up slightly, only to feel the belt tighten around your neck. Fred pulls you up by the belt, your eyes rolling back as you struggle to breath slightly, Fred’s hand on your chest keeping you up and taking off some of the pressure from the belt. 

“There we go, now the camera can see your pretty face as I fuck you stupid.”

Fred thrusts his hips up, letting his cock slide into your dripping cunt easily. You moan loudly as he stretches your walls perfectly, making you feel overly full with his cock. He pulls the belt tighter for a moment, making your hands come up to grab the side of it, your mouth dropping open. His thrusts are hard and fast, making you feel every inch of him, your body shaking in his hands. Every smack of his hips against your bruised ass makes the sting burn even more. 

“Fr-ed-die,” you try to talk but the squeezing from the belt makes it hard, only letting choked moans and whine leave your mouth.

“What’s wrong, bunny? Are you going to cum for me, hmm? I can feel your messy cunt squeezing around me, sucking me right back in.” 

Your cunt clenches around him as you cum, your body twitching in his arms, your eyes closing from the intensity of it. The belt gets tighter again, making your eyes shoot open and your hands pull at the leather.

“Keep your eyes on the camera as you fall apart on my cock, let it see every light in your brain turn off as you lose yourself because of me.” Fred growls in your ear and his other hand grips your breast.

You keep your eyes locked on the lens of the camera, your eyes rolling back into your head as your release takes over you. As you slowly stop shaking, Fred pushes you face first into the bed, his hand letting go of the belt. He presses down on your tied arms, his thrusts getting more rough and hard, making you cry out with a raspy voice.

“Shh, let me have my fun now, bunny. You already had your turn, now let me use you.”


	31. Dom!Fed w/ Innocent, Corruption, and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Corruption Kink, Innocence Kink, and Size Kink.

Fred has your face pressed against the mirror, your pants fogging the glass as his hips smack against your ass. Your pretty skirt is bunched around your hips, your pretty white panties are stuffed in your mouth as he uses one hand to press your face against the glass and the other to keep you lifted off the ground. Your cunt is quivering around him as you cry behind the fabric in your mouth, his cock stretching open your untouched cunt. 

You had looked so innocent and soft today, your pretty uniform mixed with the new knee highs you had gotten caused a stir in Fred. When someone had smacked your books from your hands earlier today, making you bend over in front of Fred, led to you unknowingly showing him your cute undies. The sight of the fabric pulled tightly over your fresh and pretty cunt was something that made the hunger he has hidden jump out. 

Fred had used his size over you to get you to the room, easily dragging you behind him as he rushed to a bathroom. He growled in your ear how he was going to ruin you, and when you had stuttered to tell him that you haven’t been touched, it made him groan before promising to be gentle. That promise didn’t last long as he had you bent over, his cock slamming into your tight and warm pussy as he grips your hips tightly. 

“You like that, princess, hm? You like being fucked open on my big cock?” Fred reaches to trail a hand down your body to go to your clit, scratching at your soft skin as he goes down. 

“Ho-how is it so big?” Your words and moans sound beat out of you, your eyes struggling to stay open as you take his cock.

“What, can’t handle me stretching out this cunt? Maybe if you didn’t look like such a cute little fuck toy, I wouldn’t have to be fucking you silly.” You cry out as he thrusts deeper, “fuck I love when you cry for me. You look so pretty with tears falling down your face.”

“Tummy, I feel you in my tummy, Freddie.”

Fred runs his hand up to your stomach, pressing how hard while bucking his hips, “here, princess? You feel my big cock in your stomach, keeping you nice and open?”

Your legs shake as you hang above the ground, your cunt fluttering around his cock as you feel a burning sensation travel through your cunt. Your eyes widen as you struggle against him, trying to look in his eyes. 

“Freddie, it burns, what’s happening?” Your words make Fred move faster, wanting to feel you have your first release on his cock.

“That’s it baby, let it go.”

“Wh-what is happen-” your loud cries over take your words as you cum, your legs curling up as you shake. 

Fred growls as he feels you cream around his cock, your tiny cunt squeezing him tighter, pushing him out as you shake from your release. He quickly bends you over the sink now, pushing your head into the sink as he pushes his cock back inside of your quivering cunt. 

“Don’t push me up, be a good princess and let me use this cunt. Such a pretty girl, you gotta learn that you are only good to wet my cock.” You whine and look back at him, tears still falling from your eyes, making him use his hand to press your face into the sink again. “Just my pretty fuck toy now.”


	32. Sub!Fred w/ Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Hand Jobs, and Edging.

Fred’s hands squeeze the sheet harder, pulling at them as he bucks into your first. The tip of his cock is red and leaking, hours of being untouched and teased leading him to become the mess he is now. He kept whining to you today about how much he needs you, pressing his bulge against you multiple times through the day, begging for you to play with him. But now, as your hand moves up and down his cock slowly, he can’t handle it, he wants more and wants it faster. 

“What’s wrong, baby? I thought you wanted me to play with you, remember?” He nods his head while trying to thrust up, your other hand squeezing his balls to make him settle back down. “I am being kind enough to play with you and yet you are acting like a whore, aren’t you?”

“Ye-yes, ma’am. I’m sorry for being a whore,” Fred whines while arching his back and squirming, making you laugh. 

“Awe, you are such a sweet boy, Freddie. Apologizing for being a needy slut for me.”

You start to move your hand faster, squeezing around his cock tighter as you use your other hand to softly grip and grope his balls. Fred cries out as he feels your grasp, his cock twitching already from the absolute need and want. His hips buck up faster as he feels his balls draw up, his legs shaking as he feels the warm feeling bubbling up.

“Gonna cum, I’m going to cu-” His words are cut off with a loud whine when he feels your hand move away from his cock. Opening his eyes, Fred looks down at you with glossy eyes, “what happened? I was so close,” he stares at you with an agape mouth.

“You think desperate whores like you get to cum?” He gives you a hesitant nod, his eyes wide, making you laugh. “Oh Freddie, you are so cute. We still have long night. You spent all day begging for me to fuck you, even being so needy to press against me and try to get off in front of our friends.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, please forgive me. I promise I won’t do it again.” 

“It’s too late for that, baby. Say how many times did you press this pathetic cock against me?” You tilt your head while looking at him, “hm? I believe it was six times, yeah?”

“Ye-yes, Ma’am.”

“We already did it once, we have five more times before I can make you actually cum.” Fred whines, “do you want to make it more?” 

He shakes his head while pushing his hips up towards you, his cock throbbing and twitching on his stomach as he looks up at you. You trail your hand around his balls and cock, lightly flicking the tip.

“Then be a good boy for me and let me have my fun.” 


	33. Sub!Draco w/ Daddy Kink, Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Anal Sex, Praise Kink, and Daddy Kink.

You rub Draco’s sides, shushing him softly as you slowly thrust into him. He whines loudly as his back arches, your hands coming to press him down. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Dray. Taking daddy’s cock so well, aren’t you?”

Draco cries softly as he grabs your back, “wanna be good for daddy.”

“You are baby, you are being so good for daddy.”

Draco hides his face in your shoulder as you continue to buck your hips against his, your cock rubbing the walls of his hole perfectly. He holds you so close his cock is between your two bodies, being rubbed every time you thrust up into him. You feel his cock leaking against your skin, twitching and begging to cum. Draco whines as you move to sit up on your knees, his hands grabbing at you only for you to grab his wrists and hold them tightly. 

“Don’t whine like that, Dray. I’m just trying to make you feel good, don’t you want daddy to make you feel good?”

“Yes daddy,” he looks up at you with watery eyes.

“Can you be good for me and keep your hands to yourself?” He nods his head and moves his hands to grab the blanket once you let go, “good boy.”

You grab his hips and start thrusting faster and harder into him, his cock bobbing against his stomach. Bringing one hand to his cock, you gently squeeze him and move your hand up and down. Draco moans loudly as he twitches in your hand, trying to fuck his cock into your hand while also trying to take your cock deeper inside of him. 

“Daddy…. Daddy,” Draco starts babbling, his eyes rolling back as he cums, his cock throbbing in your hand.

You groan as you feel his ass tighten around you, your own cock twitching as your balls draw up. “You look so pretty when you cum, Dray. My pretty boy falling apart from my cock.”

Draco cries as his body shakes from his release, his hands trying to pull you down on him again. You lean down to let him wrap his arms around you, grinding your hips against his as your cock throbs. 

“Are you going to take daddy’s cum, baby? Can daddy cum inside of you?”

“Ple-please daddy, please.”

You groan as you cum, Draco squeezes his ass around you tighter, making your hips buck forward. As you cum, you whisper soft praises to him, making him whine and hold you closer. Draco mutters thank yous as he feels you press kisses up and down his shoulder, wanting his daddy to know he is thankful for everything.


	34. Dom!Draco w/ Morning Sex and Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Cunnilingus and Fingering(Remember everything is consensual)

You moan quietly as your back arches, your eyes opening and being blinded by the light seeping through the curtains. Your leg twitches as you feel a mouth softly sucking at your clit, making your whine while pushing the blanket down. Draco is between your legs, his hands gripping your hips as his mouth is attached to your clit.

“Dray?” You look at him with tired eyes, your hands reaching down to be in his hair.

Draco pulls away from your clit, licking up your slit once more, “I’m sorry for waking you princess. I just need you so bad, couldn’t wait to taste your pretty pussy.”

You moan while pulling him up, connecting your lips with his wet ones, tasting your juices on his tongue. As you kiss, Draco brings his hand down to rub your clit, your hips bucking up to grind against him. He pulls away from you, shushing you softly as he rests against the bed board before motioning for you to come sit between his legs. 

“Gotta get this cunt ready for me,” he whispers in your ear as he teases your slit with his fingers, slowly pushing one inside.

You sigh softly as he slowly starts to fuck your cunt with his finger, opening your legs wider for him. He whispers quiet praises in your ear as he fingers your leaking pussy, adding another finger and making your back arch off his chest. You roll your hips against his hand, feeling your clit rub against the palm of his hand as his fingers thrust into you. Whining, you turn your head and hide in his neck, your legs shaking.

“That’s it princess, cum for me so I can fill this pretty pussy. Come on, give it to me.”

You cry out as you cum, your legs closing around his hand as you buck against him. Draco keeps his fingers deep in your quivering cunt, using his palm to rub your throbbing clit. Once your legs slack and Draco pulls his hand away from your center, he grabs your hips and pulls you on top of his lap. He rubs your cunt with his cock softly before using his grip on you to lower you onto his cock.

“Oh Dray,” your eyes close as you feel him push into your still clenching walls. 

“Shh, you’re doing so good for me.”

Draco starts slowly lifting you up and down on his cock, sighing quietly as he feels your warm slick cunt taking his cock. Quiet moans and whines fill the room as he slowly starts to move you faster on his cock, already twitching inside of you. He was always so sensitive in the morning, easily coming from the simplest touch. 

“I’m going to cum, can I cum inside you princess?” Draco grips your hips tighter as his balls draw up, aching to release. 

“Please Dray, please cum for me,”

Draco lets out a deep moan as he cums, holding you down on his cock as he twitches and throbs inside of your tight cunt. You rub your clit as Draco releases inside of you, making you cum, your cunt squeezing tighter. Draco presses his lips against your shoulder as you both come down from your releases, both breathing deeply. Pulling you off of him, Draco lays you beside him before curling his body around yours, holding you close.

“Thank you so much princess, you did so good.”

“Mm, thank you Dray.”


	35. Dom!Draco w/ Thigh Riding, Food Play, and Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Thigh Riding, Overstimulation, Cunnilingus, and Food Play

You giggle as Draco drizzles the chocolate onto your collarbone and shoulder, tilting your head back as he comes to lick it off. With the sauce still on his tongue, Draco comes to give you a kiss, letting you taste the bitter sweet sauce. As you two are kissing, you start to rock your hips against the thigh you are straddling. He moans as he feels you rub your slit against his leg, pulling away to look down at your movements. Draco looks back up at you, smiling at your bitten lip and knotted eyebrows.

“Is my beautiful girl going to ride my thigh?” You nod while grinding harder, “yeah? Go on baby, rub your pretty pussy on me till you cum.”

You whine quietly while gripping his shoulders, your legs squeezing around his thigh. The fabric of his trousers can be felt through your damp panties, causing your clit to feel like it is buzzing. Draco gently slips the straps of your top down, kissing the bare skin while caressing your back. He pulls back and looks at your exposed skin, reaching for the can of whip cream. After shaking the bottle, Draco sprays some of the cream onto your shoulder, trailing down to between your breasts.

“That’s cold,” you giggle while looking down at him, your hips moving faster against his thigh. 

Draco laughs while leaning close to your shoulder, “is it now?”

He licks the cream on your shoulder before licking down to the trail between your breasts, licking to one of your nipples and gently taking it in his mouth. Your head tilts back as you moan loudly, your hand moving to grab onto his hair to push him closer to your chest. Your legs shake as you feel your cunt squeezing around nothing, coming as you grind against Draco’s thigh. 

“That’s it, cum on my thigh princess.” He rests his forehead against yours, “you are so beautiful coming for me. Such a pretty girl, can I taste that pretty pussy?”

You nod your head while whimpering, the thought of his mouth on making your cunt clench. Draco helps you onto the table, making you lay back before taking off your panties and opening your legs. His hand gently rubs your soaked slit before reaching over and grabbing the whip cream again. He sprays a line of the cream from your waist down to your clit, the coldness making your hips jerk. Grabbing your hips, Draco licks the whip cream away, starting from your clit to your waist. You whine while pushing your hips up against him, making him laugh.

“Please Dray, please don’t tease me.”

“Awe, I’m sorry princess.”

Draco leans down to lick at your clit, making your hands come down to grab his hair. Wrapping his lips around your throbbing clit, Draco sucks softly while using his tongue to lap at you. You roll your hips against his mouth as you moan loudly, already close to your second release. Draco brings his hand up to tease your weeping cunt, making your cry out while trying to push yourself onto the fingers teasing you. Humming around your clit, Draco pushes a finger inside of your quivering pussy.

“Oh Dray, please, please.”

Draco doesn’t know what you are begging for, but he moves his finger faster, fucking you with it while sucking harder on your clit. This seemed to be the right thing as you cry out and your legs wrap around his head, squeezing tightly around his finger as you cum again. Draco continues his movements until your hand is pushing at his head, muttering that you can’t take anymore, that you are too sensitive. After gathering some of your juices on his tongue, he rises and drizzles some chocolate on his tongue before coming to kiss you. You moan at the mix of your taste and the sweetness.

“So delicious, aren’t you?”


	36. Dom!Draco w/ Dry Humping, Edging, Degrading, and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Dry Humping, Teasing, Edging, Size Kink and Degradation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this where you are grinding on him but I have it where you are basically on your back and Draco is grinding his bulge against you. Okay? Just incase you get confused!

Draco’s breath fans over your face as he laughs, making you close your eyes while whining. Your hips are wrapped around his hips as he grinds his jean covered bulge against your pantie covered slit. 

“What’s wrong, princess? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No, Dray, I want you inside of me.”

“Awe, does your sloppy cunt feel empty without my big cock? Do you need me inside?”

You look up at him with watery eyes and nod your head, “please, Dray, please stretch my little pussy open.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think a slutty whore like you deserves to be fucked open by my big cock.” You whimper while rubbing your check against his bicep, “don’t act all shy now. You had no problem letting everyone know how desperate you are earlier.”

“I’m sorry for being needy, I just need you so bad.”

“Maybe I’ll give you my cock after you cum for me like this, how about that?”

“Ok-okay,” you nod your head while rolling your hips against his, feeling his jean fabric through your panties. 

Draco starts to hump and grind his bulge against your damp panties faster, the pressure causing him to moan quietly as you let out breathy moans and cries. He can feel his cock twitch in his trousers as your juices start to leak through his pants, letting him know how much you need him. Draco moves his hips a certain away, brushing your clit perfectly and making you cry out loudly, your legs shaking. He can tell you are about to cum and he stops, quickly moving his hips away from your bucking ones. 

Your eyes shoot open and you look up at him with frustrated tears filling your eyes, “why did you stop, Dray? I was so close…”

“Awe, did you think I was going to let you cum so quick, princess? No no, sluts like you don’t get to cum so easily.” 

Draco brings his bulge back down to your quivering cunt, grinding against you once more. He starts to move at his previous pace, making your back arch as you roll your hips up against his. You squeeze your legs around him tightly as you start to feel your release building again, trying to keep him against you. Draco sits up while keeping his bulge against you still, grabbing your legs and pushing them up against your chest. 

“Don’t do that princess. You don’t get to decide when you cum, I do.” Draco stops his movements again right as you are about to cum, making the tears fall, “now I don’t think you will get my big cock at all tonight. Such a shame.”

You shake your head while crying, “no no, please Dray. I’m so sorry, just wanna cum for you, wanna be a good girl.”

Draco tisks while slowly humping against you again, feeling your legs flex in his hands. “I should leave you here like this. Your sloppy cunt begging for a cock to straight it open, juices leaking out, weeping for a release. Do you want that princess? No?” He leans forward and grips your cheeks in his hand, “then behave and let me have my fun.”


	37. Sub!Draco w/ Mommy Kink, Mutual Mastubration, and Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Mutual Masturbation, Squirting, and Mommy Kink.

Draco watches as your fingers rub your clit slowly, your slit shining with your juices. His own hand is wrapped around his cock, moving up and down at the same pace of your own movements. When you told him to get to the bedroom, he thought you gave in to his constant begging to let him fill you, waking up needing his Mommy all day. 

“Mommy, can I please touch you?” His hips buck as he watches you gather some more slick onto your finger before rubbing your clit.

“Needy boys aren’t allowed to touch mommy, and that’s what you are Dray.” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being needy, I just wanted mommy so bad.”

“Awe, I know baby. But how will you learn if I just let you play with mommy’s cunt after behaving like a slut all day?” You tilt your head while giving him a fake pout, “hm? Now, just behave and play with your pretty cock until you cum.”

Draco nods while moving his hand faster, the tip of his cock was red and leaking as his eyes stay trained on your weeping cunt. He whines when you press a finger into your hole, your head tilting back as you fuck yourself onto the finger. He brings his other hand up to rub his lower stomach, the same way you do when you are giving him a hand job, hoping that he can trick himself into thinking his Mommy is touching him.

You push another finger into your cunt, looking at Draco as you moan loudly, making him whimper. You bring your other hand up to grab your left breast, rolling your hips against your hand. Draco starts fucking his fist, crying out as he feels his release in his stomach start to boil, his balls aching as he squeezes around his twitching cock. 

“Are you going to come for me, Dray? Go on, make a mess for mommy.”

“Thank you mommy, thank you!” He cries out as he cums.

You lick your lips as you watch Draco cum on his stomach, his seed painting his flexing skin. Draco keeps moving his hand up and down his throbbing cock, his hips twitching as he grows sensitive after his release. 

“Draco,” he looks up at you, his eyes watering, “why don’t you come and sit in front of mommy.”

His eyes widen as he scrambles to sit in front of you, your cunt right in front of his face. Draco watches as you fuck your cunt harder with your fingers, the smell and noises making his eyes roll back. Your moans get louder as you feel your release coming, pulling your fingers out of your cunt and rubbing your clit quickly. You grab Draco’s hair and pulls his face closer as you start to cum, your juices squirting out onto his face as you cry out. Draco opens his mouth to taste your juices while keeping his eyes closed. He opens his eyes once he feels you grab his chin, your eyes staring down at him.

“Are you forgetting something?”

“Tha-thank you mommy!”

“Good boy, Dray.” You lean back again and spread your legs, letting him see your soaked thighs and slit. “Why don’t you clean mommy up?”


	38. Dom!Ginny w/ Mommy Kink and Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Cunnilingus/Face Riding, Praise Kink, and Mommy Kink

Ginny looks down at you from her place above your head, her hand gripping your hair tightly as she grinds down on your mouth. All-day you had been teasing her and she is over it, making to let you know who is in control. 

“Do you like when mommy rides your face?” You moan while lapping at her leaking slit, your hands pushing her down on your face more. “Hmm, what was that, baby?”

You pull away from her cunt, your mouth glistening with her juices. “Yes mommy, I love eating mommy’s pussy.”

“Of course you do. You always make mommy feel so good, no one eats mommy’s pussy like you do. Such a good baby for me.”

You moan before attaching your mouth back to her clit, sucking softly as she rocks her hips against your mouth. Using your tongue to rub the nub, you such harder on her clit making her cunt clench as she feels her release boiling. Ginny grips your hair and pulls your head back, telling you to stick your tongue out. You look up at her with your tongue sticking out, moaning as she starts to grind her soaked slit on your warm tongue. Ginny moans as she starts to cum, her legs shaking beside your head.

“Going to lick up mommy’s cum, baby? Make her pussy nice and clean, huh?”

You whine while pushing your head closer to her cunt, lapping at her slit as more of her juices leak onto your tongue. She moans louder as you start to fuck your tongue into her quivering pussy, bouncing on your stiffened tongue. After Ginny comes down from her release, she gets off your face and leans down to kiss you, both moaning as you share her juices. She pulls away and smiles while rubbing your cheek softly.

“You did so good baby, thank you for making mommy feel good.”


	39. Dom!Ginny w/Overstimulation and Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Tribbling, Overstimulation, and Degradation Kink.

Ginny is on top of you, one of her hands pushing down your left leg while the other hand grips your right leg close to her. Her moans are quiet as she grinds back and forth on your cunt, her own juices mixing with yours. You are squirming under her as her clit rubs against yours, causing a delicious flame to lick deep inside of stomach. Ginny grinds down harder, making you cry out while arching your back.

“What’s wrong, baby, you keep crying like a needy whore. What do you want?”

“I need cum, Ginny, please let me cum.”

“Awe, my little bitch needs to cum?” You nod as she leans down, rubbing her cunt against yours harder kissing you quickly. “Cum for me, let me know who makes you feel this good.”

Your legs shake in Ginny’s grasps, your cunt squeezing around nothing as you cry out, calling her name as more of your juices leak out. The added slickness lets Ginny move easier and faster against your slit, a loud wet squelching noise. Ginny grins down at you as you look up at her with watery eyes, your slit throbbing with sensitivity, your hands coming up to push her away. 

“Awe, is this pretty pussy too sensitive for me? But baby, you said you need to cum. Surely one release isn’t enough, knowing how fucking needy you are. Whores like you always need to cum until they can’t move.”

Her words already have you shaking, so close to another release already. Your cunt is quivering as you buck your hips up against hers, her clit rubbing against yours in a perfect pressure.

“Already going to cum again?” Ginny laughs at your tear filled eyes, “you really are a little slut for me, huh?”

You scream out her name as you cum again, your legs trying to squeeze shut, only to stay open from Ginny’s hands. Your body convulses under hers as she keeps grinding against your overly sensitive cunt, every drag of her cunt against yours causing a painful sting to shoot up your lower body. Ginny can feel every clench and throb from your cunt, making her own cunt clench as she gets closer to her own release. You keep grab her hips, almost like you are wanting her off, but she knows that you would say the words if you wanted her off, this was all part of the fun.

“Gin-ginny, it hurts!” You push at her hips, making her grips your wrists in one hand to hold you still.

“Be a good bitch and let me use this pussy, okay?” You nod as tears leave your eyes, making her lean down to kiss your cheek, “there’s my good whore.”


	40. Dom!Ron w/ Orgasm Control, Spitting, Praise, Degrading, Innocent, Corruption, and Overstimulation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Orgasm Control, Degradation, Innocence Kink, Corruption Kink, Overstimulation, Cockwarming, Praise Kink, and Spit Kink. (Remember Everything is Consensual)

Ron grins as you fuck yourself back onto his cock, your pretty dress bunched around your waist. You have always been so timid when it came to sex, but today Ron kept teasing you and making you feel needy, resulting in you begging for him. He gave you what you wanted, his cock, but you have to work for it, you have to fuck yourself on him.

“Look at you, fucking my cock like the sloppy bitch you are.” His words make you whimper as you grind back against him, “what happened to you, baby? You used to ne such a sweet little girl, but now its like you need my cock to breath.” He laughs as you clench around his cock, “did I ruin you? Did I turn you into my own little fuck toy?”

“Yes Ronnie.”

“Yeah? Can’t even cum without me telling you to anymore, letting me control this pretty pussy all I want.”

Ron leans over your back, thrusting his hips against your ass hard, making you cry out. He reaches down to grab your hair to lift you up slightly, demanding you to open your mouth. Once your mouth is open, Ron purses his own before spitting into your mouth making your eyes roll back. You swallow the saliva without being told and open your mouth to show him, making him smile before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Always showing me what a good toy you are, swallowing my spit without being asked, such a smart girl.”

His praise make you moan, your cunt squeezing around him tighter as you roll your hips back faster. Ron reaches his hand around to wrap around your throat, using the grip to pull you up till your back is against his chest, squeezing the sides of your neck. You give choked whines and moans as the pressure from his hand makes your body buzz with need, your release already creeping up on you. Ron brings his other hand down to rub your clit in fast circles, making your body shake against him, your sloppy cunt clenching as you start to beg.”

“Ronnie, Ronnie, please let me cum. I need to cum so bad, please let me cum for you.” Ron groans in your ear at your need for his permission.

“Cum for me, baby.”

That was all you needed, crying out as you cum around his cock, your juices coating his thrusting cock. Ron holds you close to his body as you shake, your release making your eyes roll back. Once your body stops twitching, Ron pushes you back down onto your stomach, his hands pulling you back onto his cock. Every drag of his cock against your sensitive walls has you crying out, trying to squirm away from him, only to back him pull you back onto his cock. 

“It its.. It hurts!”

“I’m almost there baby. Don’t you want to be my good girl?” You nod against the mattress, “yeah? Then let me finish inside your pretty pussy. You did so good coming around my cock, now let me give you my cum.”

You moan softly while gripping the blanket, letting Ron buck his hips against your ass. He groans while gripping your hips, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of your leaking cunt. Ron keeps thrusting his cock inside of you till he cries out, pulling you back onto him as he cums. Your eyes roll back as his seed fills your pussy, his forehead resting against the back of your shoulder as he shakes. Ron starts to place kisses on your warm skin as his hands gently rub your sides, pulling you to lay down with him, his cock staying deep inside of you.

“Thank you so much baby, thank you for being so good for me.” 


	41. Sub!Ron w/ Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Ball Squeezing and Praise Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is a switch and I will not accept anything else. Enjoy babes!

Your hands are gently rubbing Ron’s chest as you slowly rise and fall on his cock, your warm walls squeezing his throbbing cock tightly. His hands are holding onto your hips, his eyes, glossy and begging stare up at you as he tries to thrust up into you, whining when he isn’t able to. You shush him gently while leaning over, your forehead pressed against his own sweaty forehead. 

“You’ve been behaving all day, don’t start being bad now. Remember, you take what I give you, bubba. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” You kiss his lips softly while smiling.

“Good boy, Ronnie.” You lean back up, placing your hands back on his chest as you start to bounce on his cock faster as you look down at him, “you look so pretty for me. Look at you, so red and needy.”

Ron whimpers at your words, his cock throbbing and twitching inside of you. “Please ma’am, please.”

“What do you want, beautiful? What do you want me to do for my pretty boy?”

“I want to cum, can I please cum for you? Wanna be your good boy and cum for you!”

You start to fuck yourself down on his cock harder, reaching behind you to gently grasp and squeeze his balls. “Always a good boy asking to cum. Go ahead baby, cum for me.”

Ron cries out as he cums, his cock twitching inside of your clenching cunt as you squeeze his balls tighter. His hips buck up into you as he releases his seed inside of you, the feeling making you sigh. You lean back over to rest your head against his, you feel his hand come up to rub your aching clit.

“You did so good, bubba. You’re going to make me cum all over that cock, huh? Going to be my good bubba and make me cum for you?”

“Please, please cum on my cock, ma’am. I wanna feel it so bad, wanna feel you cum.”

You moan while closing your eyes, slamming down on his sensitive cock and grind against him. Ron whines as you cum around him, your cunt squeezing him tightly as your juices cover his cock, sending a painful spark through him. You feel him shaking underneath you, his body overwhelmed.

“Shh, you did so good, Ronnie. Thank you for being such a good bubba for me.”

He smiles while blushing, nuzzling his nose against yours as you stay on top of him. This was Ron’s favorite part, where you tell him how perfect he is to you all while keeping his needy cock inside of your warm cunt. His eyes feel heavy as you praise him, your lips softly tracing around his face, your warm breath aiding to his sleep.

“Get some rest, beautiful, you deserve it for being so good.”


	42. Dom!Ron w/ Innocent Kink and Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Activity, Object Humping, Innocence Kink, and Degrading Kink.

“Look at you, humping the edge of the table like a needy whore.”

You press your hands against the smooth wood as you grind your pantie covered cunt on the edge of the table in Ron’s room. This is how he found you after quidditch practice, only in his sweater while straddling one corner of the table, whines and cries leaving your mouth as you grind against the hard surface. The surface causes a painful yet pleasurable pain on your clit with each push and drag of your hips.

Ron always thought of you as his pretty innocent baby, crude jokes and sex comments going right over your head. Always getting flustered when he would kiss your neck in front of people or touched your bum. Ron remembers when he asked you for the first time if you ever played with yourself, you had stuttered to find an answer and then scowled him for being so crude and asking such questions. He had painted this picture of you as an untainted white rose and while he ached to be the one to paint you red, he wanted to wait.

But clearly he didn’t have to wait, Ron thinks as he stares at you, in the same position you were in when he walked in. He had heard you before he saw you, he heard your pained grunts and whimpers through the door, and it made him think you were hurt. Then when he opened the door as saw his little angel grinding her untouched cunt on his little coffee table, it made him freeze. That picture he pained went up in flames as he saw the shine from your wetness that leaked through your panties, coating the wood. 

Ron watches as you wiggle around, unable to find a comfortable position, “you don’t even know what you are doing, do you?”

“It feels funny, Ronnie.”

“Yeah? What’s it feel like?” He grins at the blush on your face, “come on, baby, tell me what it feels like.”

“Like… Like a little tickle, it feels fuzzy. It-” Your eyes roll back as your clit rubs perfectly against the table.

Ron laughs while watching you, “can’t even finish her sentence. When did my baby become such a horny mess? I thought you were my innocent little angel, but here you are rubbing your sloppy pussy on my table.” He comes over and wraps his hand in your hair, tugging your head back to look at him, “how does it feel?”

You cry out as your scalp burns slightly, “feels good, Ronnie! It feels so good, why does it feel so good?”

“Cause sluts like you always feel good rubbing their pretty pussy on anything they find. That’s what you are right? A slut who is learning who she truly is, yeah?” You whine as you hump the table harder, “of course you are.”


	43. Dom!Tom w/ Daddy Kink, Innocent, and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Blow Job, Innocence Kink, Size Kink, Face Fucking, Throat Bulge, and Daddy Kink.(Remember Everything is Consensual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me trying to make Tom not seen like a complete piece of shit!

Tom looks down at you on your knees, your pretty skirt resting perfectly on your thighs and your tie is done straight and correctly. Always the perfect good girl, never breaking a rule, never indulging in the shameful things that the others are doing. You are just Tom’s innocent little angel, so sweet and pretty for him. And he never fails to let you know how pretty you are for him, and he can’t wait to let you know even when he has his cock down your throat.

His hands gently rub your cheek, “you look so beautiful down there.”

“Thank you daddy,” you smile and nuzzle your cheek into his palm.

“Are you going to help me feel good?” You nod making him smile, “yeah? And how are you going to do that?”

You look at him with furrowed eyebrows, “by… By sucking your cock?”

“You think you can take it, princess?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Then go on, start making daddy feel good.”

You shuffle closer to him on your knees, the rug causing a slight burning feeling on your skin. You bring your hand up to gently rub and press against the bulge straining against his trousers, feeling his hard cock. His cock twitches against the fabric, making you gasp and stare at it with wide eyes. Your gentle touch and caresses annoy Tom, making him reach down and grab your hair to push your face against his cock.

“I thought you wanted me to feel good, princess.” He rubs your cheek against him, the fabric of his trousers making your skin tingle.

“I do daddy!”

“Then why are you teasing me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Tom lets go of your hair and lets you move your face away from his cock, your hands moving back to his trousers. You quickly undo them and reach inside to wrap your hand around his large cock, pulling him out. As you hold his leaking cock in your hand, you lick your lips.

“Daddy, its so big.” Your words make his cock twitch causing you to giggle.

You lean forward and lick the tip of his cock before wrapping your lips around him. As you slowly move your hand up and down his cock, you suck on the tip gently. Tom moans quietly above you, his hand coming back down to rest in your hair gently. He lets you have your own pace for the time being, letting you have your fun. Licking his lips, Tom watches as you start to take more of his cock in your mouth, holding back a groan as you gag on him. Soon you find a rhythm, sucking around his cock as your head moves up and down.

“Can daddy help you make him feel good?” You hum around his cock, looking up at him through your eyelashes. “Just let me know if it becomes too much, princess.”

You furrow your eyebrows, confused on what he means but your eyes widen quickly after. Tom grips your hair tighter, using his grip to move your head up and down his cock faster as he thrusts his hips forward, driving him deeper inside of your mouth. Your shoulders rise as you choke around his large cock, your hands quickly grabbing his hip as your eyes water. Tom tilts his head to the side, looking down to see his cock bulging through your throat as he thrusts deeper, the sight making him groan. 

“You’re taking my cock so good, princess. Daddy can see his big cock filling your throat, fuck. You are so perfect for me.”

Tom reaches down to press his hand against your throat, feeling his cock through your skin. Your body convulses as you gag harder around his cock, tears leaking down your face as his balls slap against your spit covered chin. Tom quickly lets go of your throat and starts to speed up his thrusts as his cock twitches, already reaching his release. As his balls draw up, Tom pulls out of your mouth and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking quickly. You look up at him breathing heavily with your glossy eyes and swollen lips. 

“Can daddy cum on your face, princess?” 

You nod while moving closer again and stick your tongue out, making Tom grin. His hand squeezes around his cock tighter as he fucks his fist, pointing his big cock at your face as he cums. You close your eyes as he starts to cover your face in his seed, flinching slightly as it lands on your skin. Tom rubs the tip of his cock against your lips, making you open your eyes and look up at him, seeing his wide smile.

“My messy girl.”


	44. Sub!George w/ Mommy Kink, Begging, Breeding, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, and Degrading Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Teasing, Slight Degradation, Begging, Breeding Kink and Mommy Kink.

George’s back arches as your hand moves up and down on his leaking cock, your other hand gently groping his balls. His toes curl as he feels his release start to boil in his stomach, his hips thrusting up into your hand. Tsking, you pulling your hand off his cock, squeezing his balls tighter making George cry out. 

“I thought you would listen this time, Georgie. Yet here you are, being a needy whore.”

“But mommy,” his lips tremble.

“But nothing. You were being such a good boy all day, listening to mommy and behaving. Yet when I finally touch you and make you feel good, you don’t want to behave. Why is that, Georgie?”

“I-I’m sorry mommy. It just felt so good, you make me feel so good.”

“I know it feels good, but you know to only cum when I tell you to. Remember?”

“Yes mommy, I remember.”

“Yeah? Are you going to be good for me while I ride your pretty cock?” George nods his head quickly, pushing his hips up.

“Please, please ride my cock. I want to make you feel so good mommy, please let me make you feel good.”

“Awe, you want to fill mommy’s pussy? Want to put a baby inside of her?” Your words make him moan loudly as his cock twitches, “oh yeah? Is that what you want, Georgie, to fuck a baby into me?”

“Yes, yes, I wanna get you pregnant, please.”

George continues to beg and whine about his need and want to fill you, to breed your cunt. He watches you with glossy eyes as you undress, whining when he sees your breasts fall from your bra. Once you are undressed, you come to the bed where he is, climbing on top of him. His hands shoot right to your hips, gripping tightly as he goes to push you down on his cock, only to freeze by your glare. George quickly moves his hands off of you and reaches up to grip the pillow behind his head.

“Good boy, Georgie.” You coo as you reach your hand down to wrap around his aching cock.

You hold his cock against your slit, grinding up and down, letting him feel your warm slick slit. George looks down to watch as your lips glide around his cock, his tip peaking out from your hand. His cock twitches as he watches your teasing, more whines and begs leaving his mouth.

“Shh, let mommy take care of you.”

You slowly take his weeping cock into your leaking cunt, your head tilting back as you feel him stretch your walls. George looks up at you with watery eyes his hand gripping the pillow harder, wanting nothing more than to have his hands on you but he wants to be good for his mommy. As you start to ride his cock, George cries, his cock already throbbing with his release. 

“Mommy,” You hum for him to continue, looking down at him. “Can I touch you, please?”

“Of course Georgie, go ahead baby.” George quickly grabs your hips in his hands, squeezing tightly. “Are you coming to cum, baby? I can feel your pretty cock twitching for me. Do you want to cum inside mommy, get her nice and pregnant?”

“Please please let me cum. I want to fill mommy’s cunt, please let me breed you.”

You take his cock deep inside of you, grinding down while squeezing him tightly with your cunt. “Cum for me Georgie.”

George cries out while bucking his hips up against yours, his cock throbbing as he releases inside of you. You sigh while rubbing his chest, the feeling of his seed making you shake on top of him. You reach down to rub your clit while staying seated on his cock, your own release quickly creeping up as his seed fills you. George notices you are about to cum, making him grip your hips harder.

“Please cum mommy, wanna feel you cum on my cock. Please, please let me have it.”

His words make you cum, slumping forward onto his chest making George wrap his arms around you to hold you close. He whines softly as your tight cunt squeezes around his sensitive cock, making his hips twitch and buck up into you. The movement sends a shiver through you and makes you squeeze tighter, George’s back arching.

“Mommy, it-its too much!”

“I know Georgie, give mommy a second, okay?” He nods into your hair, “thank you baby.”

“Did I do good for you?”

“You are always so good for me.”


	45. Dom!George w/ Innocent, Praise, Size, Breeding, Overstimulation, Daddy, Ice Play, Choking, and Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Overstimulation, Cunnilingus, Ice Play, Choking, Innocence Kink, Size Kink, Praise Kink, Daddy Kink, and Cock Warming. (Remember everything is consensual)

You cover your face with your hands as George is squatted in front of you, his hands holding your legs open. His eyes are taking in all of you, your pussy clenching around nothing as more of your juices leak out of your begging hole. George leans forward and licks from your weeping hole to your clit, making you squeak and move your hands away to look at him.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“I wanna taste you, angel. Can Daddy eat this pretty pussy?”

You feel your face get warm as you look down at him, “yes daddy.”

George grins before leaning forward and licking your clit softly, making you gasp. He continues to lap at your clit for a moment before pulling away and putting an ice cube from the glass of water beside you. You look at him confused as he sucks on the ice cube, letting it melt in his warm moth. George places his hands on the back of your thighs and pushes them forwards as he attaches his now cold mouth to your clit, sucking gently. 

“Daddy!” Your hands fly down to grip his hair, the cold sensation making your body buzz all over.

George moans against your throbbing clit while sucking harder and using his tongue to lap at your clit. He can feel your cunt clench against his face as your legs start to shake, already so close to your release, this is the first time you have had your cunt touched. He brings his hand to your leaking pussy, slowly thrusting a finger inside, your back arching as you start to cum from the simple intrusion. He pulls his mouth away from your clit, his finger still fucking inside of you.

“There you go, such a good angel for me. So responsive and pretty, coming so quickly.”

You hide in your shoulder at his words, whining as he keeps thrusting his fingers inside of you. George pushes another finger inside of your quivering cunt, making you cry at the stretch. You reach down and grab his wrist, your hips rolling against his fingers. 

“That hurts, daddy.”

“Awe, I know angel, but I have to open your little cunt for my big cock. How else am I supposed to fill you up?”

You look at him with watery eyes as he starts to move his fingers faster, making your cunt clench around his fingers tighter. You already feel your second release coming as your body shakes, pointless begs and whines leaving your mouth as you cum. After your body stops twitching, George pulls away and stands up, using one hand to grab another ice cube. As he trails the ice cube up your stomach towards your breasts, George uses his other hand to undo his trousers. Your back arches as you feel the cold sensation circle your sensitive nipple, sending a spark down to your cunt.

“Are you going to take me like a good girl?” George strokes his cock as he looks down at you. Your eyes widen at his size, moving your legs to close them, “hey hey, no need for that. Daddy will be gentle, I promise.”

George gently opens your legs again, guiding his cock inside of your quivering cunt. You try to squirm away as you feel the burning stretch and the oversensitivity licking at your lower stomach. He shushes you quietly as he starts to thrust, his hips slapping against yours as he fills your cunt. Your loud whines and whimpers start getting too loud, making George lean forward and wrap his hand around your throat. He squeezes the sides, making your eyes roll back as your ears start to ring, your cries now sounding more quiet.

“I need you to be quiet, angel. If you want daddy to breed this pussy, you need to stay quiet so no one finds us here. I know daddy’s cock is too big for you, but you are being so good and taking him so well.”

You look up at George as tears leak out of your eyes, your legs wrapping around his waist as he fucks his cock into you harder. It hurts, the dragging of his large cock against your overly sensitive walls and the brushes of his pelvis against your aching clit has your body twitching. You feel the burn of your release creeping up on you once more, more tears leaving your eyes as you clench around the cock stretching you open.

“There you go, cum on daddy’s cock, let me feel you make a mess.” George groans as he feels his cock throb inside of you, “going to cum inside this pussy. Going to make you mine, breed you so deep that you get pregnant. Going to make you a momma, angel.”

You cry out as George squeezes the side of your neck tighter as he cums, pushing his hips against yours. He watches through hooded eyes as you reach a shaky hand to press down on your stomach, your eyebrows knotted together.

“It feels like its in my tummy, daddy.” Your words make his cock twitch again, more of his seed leaking out inside of you.

“Does it angel? Do you feel daddy putting a baby in there?”

“Ye-yes.”

After you both come down from your release, George wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him, keeping his cock snug in your pussy. You squirm as every time your cunt clenches it sends a painful spark through your body.

“Georgie, why aren’t you pulling out?”

“Shh, let daddy take a nap with inside his angel’s pussy. Can you keep daddy inside while he sleeps?”

“Yes daddy,” you cuddle closer to him, trying your best to ignore the feeling.

“Mm, thank you baby.”


	46. Dom!George w/Daddy Kink and Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Creampie, and Slight Cumplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George is a soft daddy and no one can tell me otherwise

George’s head is buried in your neck as he bucks his hips against yours, his cock filling your cunt. You push your ass back against his thrusts as you rub your clit, the sound of your ass smacking against his hips filling the room. 

“Please Daddy,” you keep mumbling pleases, and begs as you feel the fire in your stomach grow.

He reaches around to cup your chin, turning your head towards him to kiss you sloppily as he speeds up his thrusts. “What pretty girl? Are you going to cum, huh? Want to cum on daddy’s cock? Going to be my good little angel and make a mess?”

“Yes, yes. Please let me cum, just wanna be good for you.”

“Yeah? You’re always so good for me, my pretty little doll. Look at you, so beautiful all fucked out because of my cock.” You whine loudly as your body starts to shake under George,” Come on, cum for me. Cum for Daddy.”

You start to cry out thank yous and empty pleas as he keeps fucking into your clenching cunt, the tightness making him moan lowly in your ear.

“You always sound so pretty when you cum for me, such a pretty toy for daddy.” His cock twitches inside of your sensitive cunt, his thrusts become more sloppy and quick. “Going to take my cum, angel? Let me fill this pussy like a good girl?”

“Yes, Daddy, please give it to me.” You whimper as you feel him try to push deeper inside of you.

George moans loudly as he starts to cum, his balls drawing up as he grinds his hips against yours to draw out his own release. He rests there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of your warmth before slowly pulling out. His eyes stay on your cunt, watching as his seed leaks out, making him groan. Using his cock, George rubs his cum all over your slit, making you even messier.

“My pretty little cumdump, yeah?” He leans down to kiss your cheek, softly stroking your sweaty hair. “You did so good for daddy, baby. Thank you so much.”


	47. Dom!James w/ Biting and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Size Kink, Biting/Marking Kink, and Praise Kink.

James is leaning back in the loveseat, watching as you grip the armrests to help you bounce on top of his lap. His head is rested against his hand as his other hand smooths up and down your right thigh. He could watch you ride him all day, you always look so beautiful and sweet on top of him, your face scrunching up from the stretch of his cock. 

“James,” You whine as you clench around his cock tightly.

“What’s, gorgeous?”

“So… You’re so,” You can barely finish your words as you continues to ride his cock, the feeling of your walls stretching around him stopping you.

“Awe, what is it? Is my cock too big for you? How is it too big when your pretty pussy is taking me so well? You’re doing so well, no one can take this big cock like you do.”

His words have you shaking on top of him, struggling to keep bouncing up and down. James moves to sit up fully, wrapping his arms around you and leaning forward. The new position letting him buck his hips into you quickly, making you cry out. James moans while hiding his face in your neck, kissing your warm skin before digging his teeth in. This is one of his favorite things to do, biting you till he leaves a mark, something to let people you are his and only his. He also loves when you bite him back, nothing makes his cock throb more than feeling your teeth dig into his shoulder. 

“James!” Your hand grabs his hair as you wrap your arms around his shoulders tightly, your neck aching from his bite. 

“Gotta let everyone know who this little cunt belongs to, gorgeous. Let them know that I get to ruin you with my big cock every night.”

James starts to trail his bites from your neck, leaving marks on your shoulders and the skin on your chest. His cock twitches as your soaked cunt starts to quiver around him, your hips rolling faster against him as he licks the teeth marks on your chest.

“Please cum, gorgeous. Please cover my big cock with your juices, you look so pretty coming for me.” You cry out as you cum, brining your mouth to his shoulder to bite down, the feeling causing James’ cock to twitch. “That’s it baby, fall apart for me.”

Between the burning sting from your teeth in his shoulder and the clenching of your tight cunt, James grips your hips tightly as he grinds up against you. His cock throbs and twitches against your sensitive walls as he cums, sighing out praises and coos as his own body shakes against yours. He feels you lick softly at the new marks on his shoulder, soothing them with your warm tongue. James turns his head to nudge you back, brining his lips to lock with yours, kissing you deeply as he holds your sweaty body against his. Once he pulls away, he looks at the marks on your skin, his thumb running over the indents with a smile.

“Always so pretty covered in my bites.”


	48. Dom!Adrian w/ Innocent Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, and Innocence Kink.

The moment you saw Adrian, you threw yourself in his arms, giggling while congratulation him. Slytherin just won the game, and after weeks of practice and hard work, Adrian was able to spend time with his girl. Your lips were kissing all over his face as he hold you close to him.

“You did so good, Adrian!” 

“Couldn’t have done it without my girl there,” he kisses you softly before pulling away.

He just now notices your outfit, your cheeks have paint swipes of green and white, your wearing his extra jersey that is covering your skirt, leaving just your dark green thigh highs to be seen. Adrian feels his cock twitch as he looks at you, he is already on the high of the win, and he wants to keep chasing that high.

Adrian grabs your hips and pulls you closer to him, pressing his bulge against your hip, making you gasp and look down at the area. He leans down and nudges your head back before kissing you deeply, grinding his hard on against you and making you whimper.

“Are you going to let me play with you? Let me use your pretty cunt as a reward?”

You nod your head, letting him lead you to the bed and undress you slowly. He leaves you in his jersey and the knee highs, groaning as he looks at you. Adrian lays you down on the bed and climbs on top of you, fishing his cock out of his quidditch pants. He sees your slit already glistening with your juices as he rubs his cock tip up and down, slowly pushing into your cunt. 

“Oh,” your eyes flutter shut as you feel him stretch you open.

“That’s it, baby. Let me fill this pussy, open up for me.”

Adrian starts to thrust into you faster, his hips smacking against yours as his cock drags against your walls perfectly. His hand comes down to rub your clit, his eyes trained on the way your face scrunches up at the feeling boiling in your stomach. 

“Wait… Wait,” you squirm, trying to get his hands off of you as you feel a buzzing in your lower body.

“Shh, you’re okay, baby. Let it happen, it’s going to be okay.” 

Adrian speeds up his rubbing on your clit, making you cry out as you shake under him. He moans as he feels your cunt squeeze around him, your juices coating his cock as he thrusts faster. Your legs shake as you push on his lower stomach, a burning feeling quickly overcoming your as he continues to use your cunt. Adrian gathers your wrists in his hands and pins them above your head.

“Come on baby, let me keep going, I’m almost there. Going to paint this pretty pussy with cum, do you want that?” You look up at him with glossy eyes and nod your head, “yeah? Then be quiet and let me use you for a bit longer.”


	49. Dom!Sirius w/Breeding, Daddy, Cockwarming and Teasing Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Cockwarming, Teasing, Word Daddy Used Once, Rough Sex, and Breeding Kink.

It wasn’t uncommon for you to be in Sirius’ lap during the meetings, it was actually weird when you weren’t in his lap. That being said, no one questioned it when they came in and saw you already in his lap, but there was something they don’t know. They have no idea that Sirius has his cock filling your tight cunt as you two sit here, your juices leaking down his cock. The stretch is starting to become too much, making the itch to move burn more. 

You see Fred and George pass around the tray of rolls, making an idea pop in your head. Your cunt clenches around Sirius’ cock at the thought, making him grip your hips tightly.

“George,” he looks over at you, “can you pass me a roll, please?”

He nods and stands slightly to reach over people and hand it to you, making you rise off of the large cock inside of you slightly. Sirius looks away from everyone as he feels your warm walls drag up his cock, his eyes closing. Once you have the roll, you thank George and sit back down, taking Sirius’ cock back inside of you fully. You already know the honey isn’t near you but you put on the show of looking for it, pouting your lips.

“Looking for this?” Tonks hold up the honey for you to see, making your nod and laugh.

Sirius digs his nails into your hips as you rise off his cock again to lean over and grab the honey from the other woman before taking him back deep inside of your warm cunt. He rests his chin on your shoulder, growling lowly for only you to hear.

“Don’t think you are getting away with that,” he takes a bite of your roll before sitting back in his seat. 

The meeting goes quickly, mostly due to Sirius rushing everyone, making the others get annoyed with him. As everyone says goodbye, you and Sirius stay where you were, which again wasn’t seen as unusual. The moment everyone is gone and you guys know no one will hear, Sirius has you bent over the table. 

“You think you’re so fucking cute, huh?” He starts thrusting into you quickly, his cock fill your quivering pussy. “We’ll see how funny you are once your sloppy cunt is leaking my cum.”

You whimper as Sirius starts fucking his cock into you roughly, his hand reaching down to rub your clit. Your body is already shaking against the table as you already feel your release coming. His cock rubbing your walls perfectly with every thrust and drag.

“Already going to cum around my cock, what a whore.” Sirius growls while pinching your clit, making you fall apart on his cock. “That’s it, squeeze around my cock like a good cumslut. Going to fill your pussy with my cum, get you nice a pregnant with my pup. You want that? You want me to breed this pussy?”

“Please! Please give me your pup, Daddy.”

Sirius moans as his cock twitches and throbs inside of your quivering cunt, his balls drawing up as he releases inside of you. He whispers in your ear to take his cum, to let him breed your pretty pussy full. He rolls his hips against yours, making sure to fuck his cum back inside of you before gripping your hip while moving back to sit in the chair again. His lips pressing against your hair as you sit in his lap with his cock still deep inside of you.

“Now you have to stay on my cock for just a little bit longer, puppy.”


	50. Dom!Sirius w/ Daddy Kink and Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Hair Pulling, Slight Clit Slapping, Degrading Terms, and Daddy Kink.

You whine loudly as Sirius slows down his thrusts, when you try to fuck yourself back onto his cock, he grips your hips tighter. He leans over your back, his lips brushing your ear as he laughs at your attempts to move again.

“Just say it, pup and I will move.” He grinds his hips against yours, “I know you want to. You always sound so pretty when you say it, always such a good girl for me.”

Pushing back on him, your cunt flutters around his cock at his words, “please, just please move.”

Sirius lifts off your back, keeping his hips flush against yours as you grind back against him. He reaches forward and grabs your hair at the base of your head, pulling you back by your hair till your back is arched against his chest. You cry at the stinging sensation, your cunt clenching tighter around him from the pain pleasure mix. 

“Say it and I’ll fuck this pretty pussy,” He growls in your ear as he brings his other hand down to lightly brush against your clit.

You hips buck to press against his fingers, making him pull your hair harder and bending your head back. Sirius lightly smacks your clit, making you thrash slightly against him. He keeps whispering to you to just say it, say the one thing that he wants to hear. The next slap is harder than the last, making you finally cry out the name.

“Daddy! Please daddy, I’m sorry, just please move.”

Sirius laughs before letting go of your hair and pushing you back down, his hand going to press the side of your face into the pillow. He starts to thrust again, slamming his cock inside of you harder and faster than before. Your moans and whines sound like they are being punched out of you, the pillow muffling you slightly 

“See, what is so hard? Look at you, you’re already shaking for me. Are you going to cum already like the desperate whore you are?”

“Daddy, daddy.” The only words leaving your mouth are a mix of his name and daddy, your clit buzzing as you feel your release coming.

His fingers speed up on your clit, rubbing you faster as his hips meet your ass with stinging pain. You cry out as you cum around his cock, babbles leaving your mouth as you shake and tremble underneath him. 

“Look at you, coming all over Daddy’s cock, making such a mess for him.” Sirius pushes himself deep inside of you, grinding as you try to come down, “think my pretty girl can give Daddy another one?”


	51. Dom!Charlie w/ Manhandling and Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Manhandling, Spitting (in mouth and on face), and Choking.(Remember, everything is consensual!)(this is more catered towards plus size but any can read it)

Pissed, that is one word to describe Charlie Weasley right now. His hand is holding the back of your neck as he leads you to the room, his fingers squeezing the side as he pushes you faster. Once you two are in the room and the door is locked tight, he grabs you and throws you onto the bed, the wind leaving you slightly. Charlie doesn’t even take off his clothing, simply removing his cock from his trousers while walking closer to the bed. 

“Can’t ever fucking listen, can you?” He grips your ankle to pull you down closer to him.

Charlie flips you onto your stomach and lifting your hips up, using his hands to rip a hole in your tights and ripping your panties in half. He taps the tip of his cock against your wet slit before pushing his cock into you slowly, a loud whine leaving you at the feeling of his cock stretching you. His hands grip your hips tightly, making him groan as he squeezes the thick flesh. Charlie starts to thrust into you harder and faster, bringing his foot up to rest on the bed as he bucks his hips against your ass. 

“Maybe, just maybe if I fuck you hard enough, you will be good for me.”

Your body is shaking underneath him as he pulls you back against his cock, your cunt squeezing his large cock tightly. Your hand comes down to rub your clit, the flame of your release already filling you with every deep thrust from him.

“Char-charlie, I’m gonna cum!” Your words make him grunt before pulling out of your quivering cunt, making you cry.

Using his grip on your hips, Charlie flips you over onto your back, reaching up to grip the top of your dress and ripping it enough to let your breasts free. As he thrusts his cock back inside of your sloppy cunt, Charlie grips your breasts in his hands as he opens your walls for him. Leaning down, Charlie wraps his lips around one of your nipples, biting while squeezing the other breast harshly. Your loud cry makes him let go of your breasts, bringing both of his hands to your neck. 

“Already crying out for me like a dirty whore,” his lips curls as he squeezes the sides of your neck with both hands.

Your eyes roll back as he thrusts deeply inside of you, your ears ringing from the lack of blood flow, your face feeling warmer. You feel your legs shake beside him as you start to cum, your cunt fluttering around his large cock, your juices coating him. The only noises leaving your mouth are broken and harsh moans and whines, the grip form his hands keeping you quiet. Your eyes open and you look up at him with teary eyes and a slightly open mouth. Charlie grins before leaning over and spitting into your opened mouth, laughing as he feels you swallow under his hands.

“Maybe I should fuck this pussy until you can’t stay awake. Would you like that. slut?” You give a choked whine, tears falling from your eyes, “of course you would. ”Charlie spits on your face before using one hand to rub it in with your tears and brining the hand to your mouth, thrusting his fingers inside. “Just a pretty fuckdoll, that’s all you’ll be.”


	52. Dom!Pansy w/Bondage, Degrading, and Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Sex Toys, Tribbling, Bondage, Overstimulation, Praise, and Degradation.(Pansy calls herself momma once)

“You look so beautiful like this,” Pansy is standing in front of the bed.

You whine behind the gag, your legs flexing as you try to pull them closed, the ropes tying them to the bed posts stopping you. Every time you move, the vibrator that Pansy has tied between your legs pressed against your leaking cunt moves and causes a spark to shoot through you. She has already made you cum twice and you are overly sensitive from your body shaking releases. 

“Awe, are you already close again?” You look at her with tears running down your face, “of course you are. Sluts like you can cum over and over, always needing their sloppy cunts to be played with.”

Your cunt clenches around nothing as you cum, your screams being muffled by the gag as you thrash against the ropes. More of your juices leak out of your messy hole as your hips buck up against the toy, your body sensitive to the touches Pansy is giving you. She is whisper sweet praises and coos as she runs her hand over your stomach and to your breasts, her fingers pulling at the nipple clamps before let go when you cry out. 

“You did so good, baby, always so good for me.” Pansy moves down to turn off the vibrator and unties the toy from your body, “are you going to let me rub my cunt against your sloppy pussy? Can momma use you to cum?”

You babble under the gag, muffled begs that you are too sensitive and that it will hurt. Pansy’s eyes focus on your hands, waiting to see the signal to stop before looking at your eyes with a smirk and climbing on the bed with you. Her hands slide up and down your shaking legs as she starts to lower her own wet cunt down onto your soaked slit. You thrash underneath her as she starts to grind her throbbing clit down on your aching clit. her hand pushing down on your lower stomach. 

“Come on baby, be good for me. I know it hurts but whores like you love it, I know you do.” 

Pansy starts to grind and rock her hips down onto yours faster, the wet noises and the feeling of your juices on her own cunt driving her closer to her release already. As she looks down at your blessed out face and shaking body, Pansy starts to cum, her body shaking as she presses her cunt against yours harder. The harder pressure from her and the feeling of her pussy clenching against yours makes you cum once more. Your loud cries and screams are muffled as you feel like your body is set on fire, the pain causing black spots to fill your vision and your ears ringing.

“Shh, you did so good, baby.” Pansy’s hands are wiping your cheeks off, collecting your tears on her thumbs. “Let me get you all cleaned up. Gotta get my pretty girl all nice and clean.”


	53. Dom!Remus w/Belly Bulge and Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Belly Bulge Kink, and Breeding Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a breeding kink and I will not listen to anyone who says otherwise.

Remus’ eyes are trained down on your stomach, his hands gripping your hips as he pulls you onto his large cock, your cunt stretching painfully around him. His favorite things during sex with you is to see how he shows through your body, his cock bulging against your stomach clearly. The sight always makes Remus feel feral, the though of how deep he is, how he could easily get you pregnant with how deep he is inside of you.

“Look at that, sweetheart. I can see my cock pushing through this pretty cunt,” he raises his eyes to look at you, seeing your own eyes closed. He reaches up to grab your hair and pulls you to make your head point down towards your stomach, “open your eyes. That’s it, good baby. Look at my cock ruining you.”

You cry out as you see the bulge move with is thrusts, your stomach moving up and down as he leaves and enters you. With shaky hands, you reach down and press against the area, feeling his cock hit your hand as your stomach rises. Your cunt squeezes tighter around his cock, the sight of his cock through your stomach and the pleasure of his cock rubbing your walls making you feel close already. 

“That’s it sweetheart, squeeze my big cock with this little pussy. Going to make me cum inside of you.” You whine and squirm underneath him, “yeah? You want me to cum inside of you? What if you get pregnant, baby, hm?”

“Please, please, Remmy!” 

“You want it? You want me to breed you and make you feel all full and stuffed of my cum?”

“Want it, want your baby so bad,” your words make him groan loudly while snapping his hips against yours harder. 

“I’m going to fill this pussy till it can’t hold anymore, going to fill you with my babies. Going to cum so deep inside of you, yeah?” He places his hand on yours, pressing down on the bulge in your stomach. “All the way in your tummy, going to feel me shoot off inside your tight little cunt.”

You babble yeses and pleas as he presses his hips flush against yours, his cock twitching inside of your waiting cunt, making you squeeze around him tighter. Remus grinds against you as he cums, his balls squeezing as your cunt milks him for all he has, your breathy moans filling his ears.

“Can you feel that, sweetheart? I’m breeding this little cunt and it’s soaking it all up, such a hungry thing. Look at your tummy, you can see me twitching deep inside of you.” You cry out as he presses harder on the bulge, making you squirm, “that’s it. Milk it, milk it all out of my cock till you can’t take anymore.”

“All of it, want it all.”

“And you are going to get it all baby, I promise to breed this pussy till you are pregnant for me.”


	54. Dom!Lucius w/ Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, and Daddy Kink.

Lucius’ hair is brushing against your cheek as he holds himself above you using his forearms, his nose brushing against yours. Your hands are gripping his back tightly as your legs squeeze around his hips, keeping him against you. His thrusts are slow and gentle, making you mewl quietly with each drag of his cock. His pelvis rubs against your throbbing bud as he presses his cock deep inside of you, causing your back to arch as you whine loudly.

“Shh, you’re being so good for me, princess.” He nuzzles his nose against yours, before pressing a kiss to the tip. “Such a pretty princess, aren’t you?”

You whimper while digging your nails into his back, “thank you, daddy.”

Lucius moans as his eyes roll back, the name causing his cock to twitch inside of your quivering cunt. Hearing his pretty princess call him daddy never fails to make him feel a flame down his back. Always so good for him, even when he doesn’t have to ask. His eyes always watching the way your mouth opens as you whine the name out loud, your eyes full of unleashed tears and a fucked out expression.

“Da-daddy,” your cries get louder as you squeeze your legs tighter around him, pulling his hips into yours closer.

“What is it, princess? What do you want from daddy?”

“Cum, wanna cum. Please let me cum, daddy.”

“You want to cum for daddy, hm? Want to cover his cock that is stretching you open in your juices?”

Your back arches, pressing your hardened nipples against his chest, “please, please let me cum.”

Lucius’ lips brush against your forehead before he rests his own against yours, “cum for me, princess. Make a mess for daddy.”

You cry out as you shake under him, making him press his body down on you to keep your thrashes and squirms under control. His cock throbs inside of your leaking cunt, his balls drawing up as he feels the flame over takes him. Lucius presses his lips against yours as he cums, his moans being muffled by your lips, his hips grinding against yours. As he comes back to his body after his hard release, Lucius hears you thanking him, no thanking daddy. The words making his cock twitch already.

“Can you take another one, princess? Think you can cum around daddy’s cock once more?”


	55. Dom!Oliver w/ Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, and Breeding Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how a lot of people believe Oliver has a breeding kink, it’s great!

Oliver is breathing heavily as his head rests on your shoulder, his arms flexing as they cradle your head against him as he keeps thrusting into you. Your cunt squeezes around his cock tightly, your nails digging into his clammy back as the flame in your stomach starts to burn hotter. 

“Going to cum for me?” You nod against his shoulder as he moves one hand down to rub your throbbing clit, “yeah? Come on trophy, cum for me. Wanna feel you fall apart on my cock.”

His accent is thicker as he feels his own release getting closer, his cock throbbing inside of you. He focuses his attention on your clit, trying his best to make you cum before he pulls out of you to finish on your stomach. You cry out as you start to cum, your cunt clenching around him as you buck your hips to try and take him further. As your body shakes and you are quivering around his large cock, Oliver moans and goes to pull out of you, making you wrap your legs around him and use your arms to pull him closer.

“No, please no.” You whine softly while grinding up against him.

Oliver’s cock twitches again as you try to fuck yourself onto his cock, “I have, I need to pull out.” You squeeze tighter around his cock, “fuck, if I don’t trophy, you know what can happen.”

“Want it.”

“You want me to cum inside? But you can get pregnant,” his words make you moan loudly. “Awe, does my pretty trophy want that? Do you want me to breed this cunt?”

“Please Ollie, I want it so bad, please,” You keep mumbling pleases and grinding against him.

Oliver starts thrusting again, his cock throbbing as his hips smack into yours harder. You squeeze your legs around him tighter, trying to pull him closer and deeper and you run your hands through his hair.

“Fill me up, Ollie, please I wanna feel you inside of me. Please let me have it.”

“Yeah, going to let me breed this pussy? Hm, going to let me give you a baby?” He feels you nod against his shoulder as you cling to him, “come on trophy take it.”

Oliver keeps whisper to take it as he releases inside of you, pushing himself as far as he can while grinding against you. He wraps his arms around you to hold you close to him, his breathy moans muffled against your neck as his cock throbs and twitches inside of you. Lifting his head, Oliver presses a soft kiss to your cheek, smiling at you.

“Can we stay like this for just a little bit, trophy?” You nod your head before kissing him gently. “Thank you, beautiful.”


	56. Sub!Neville w/ Masochism and Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, Masochism, Gentle Ball Smacking, Scratching, Choking, Slapping, Mistress Kink and Size Kink.

Neville arches his back as you gently tap his balls with the paddle, his cock jumping as the pleasurable pain shoots up his cock. His chest already has marks up and down, patches of bright red and trails of nail scratches that have welted. His cheeks are red from your past slaps, always to draw his attention back to you. 

Neville gasps as your hand smacks against his cheek again, making his eyes snap to meet your glare, “if you are wanting me to even think about actually touching this big cock-” you gently smack the paddle down on his leaking cock, “then you better fucking look at me.”

“Please, just please let me fill your cunt, please, Mistress.”

“Awe, does the whore want to fill my pussy?” He nods his head rapidly, “of course you do, you’re just addicted to the way my little cunt stretches for your cock?”

He whines and pushes his hips up as far as the ropes would let him, his cock flexing against his stomach. Putting the paddle to the side, you crawl onto the bed and straddle his lap. Neville looks down to see your soaked heat in front of his cock, making him buck up to try and feel you against him. You sit up on your knees, not letting him come close to touching you causing him to cry out. 

“Who is the one in control here, Nev?” He huffs and tries to thrust up again, your hand going down to wrap around his neck freezes him, “who is in control, Neville?”

“Mis-Mistress is.”

“That’s right, Mistress is. So why are you trying to slide that cock inside of me? If you can just be a good boy, Mistress will gladly sit on this big cock.” 

You reach down and grab his cock, pumping your hand up and down slowly, squeezing tighter when his eyes go to shut. Holding his cock straight up, you slowly lower yourself onto his cock, moaning loudly as you feel your walls open for him. Neville is squirming under you, wanting nothing more than to feel you bouncing on his cock. You press your hand to your lower stomach, convinced that he has reached your guts. 

Neville bucks up from underneath you, making you squeeze your hand tighter around the sides of his neck. “If you want me to fuck myself on your cock-” you squeeze your cunt around him, “then stop being a needy slut. Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

His eyes roll back as you lift off before lowering yourself back down, your fingers clenching tighter around his neck. “Good little toy.”


	57. Show Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Mutual Masturbation, Drinking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Cumplay, Cumshots, Basically a bukkake   
> Summary:Draco/Blaise/Cedric/F!Reader/Fred/Dean: The party died down and it leaves you six together in the Gryffindor common room, what happens when Fred brings up an interesting idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got dirty as fuck near the end and I am sorry

The party had died down around an hour or so ago, leaving you six; Fred, Dean, Cedric, Blaise, Draco and you in the common room with the low music. After hours of pointless conversations, heated debates that lead to nowhere, unfunny funny jokes and silly questions; Fred lifts his head from the back of the couch. He looks between all of you, you and Dean laying on the couch together, Cedric and Blaise sitting snugly on a loveseat, Draco on the floor in front of Fred with his back against the redhead’s legs. 

“You guys wanna know something?” You all make noises to let him know that you are listening, “I always wanted to know what it would be like to get off with others.”

Dean lifts his head off the armrest of the couch, “what did you just say?” He looks down at you, laughing as he sees you giggling. 

Blaise hides his face in Cedric’s shoulder as he tries to hide his own laughter, but his shaking body gives him away. Cedric turns his face away from Fred, hoping he doesn’t see the grin forming on his face. Draco is still staring at the fire in front of him, thinking over what the other man said, hell he has thought about masturbating with friends before.

“Same actually.”

“Draco gets it!” Fred points down to the blonde.

Blaise looks over at his best friend, “and who have you thought about doing this with?”

“I don’t think you want to know,” Cedric snorts while nudging him.

“Ha-ha, very funny. But come on, you can’t deny that it would be hot.”

The others are quiet as they think over what the other two had said, would it be hot? Cedric doesn’t say anything but his cock twitches at the thought, his eyes looking over at you slightly. Dean fidgets beside you as he feels his cock harden, the idea of getting off with everyone in the room turning him on. You discreetly press your thighs together, feeling yourself get wet as you think about watching them touch themselves. Blaise’s eyes glance down as he sees Cedric’s cock start to tent in his trousers, his own cock throbbing at the sight. Fred is already pressing a hand against the bulge in his trousers, trying to use pressure to give him some relief. Draco’s cock is aching as he grips his thighs, trying not to touch himself so openly, at least not yet. 

Cedric reaches down to pull at the crotch of his trousers, while adjusting his sitting position. “Yeah, I could see how that would be hot.”

“Now that I think about it, it might actually be fun.” You shrug while glancing up at the man beside you.

“Oh totally,” Dean looks down at your lips before looking back into your eyes.

“I wouldn’t mind trying,” Blaise inches his hand up his own thigh, closer to his aching cock. 

Fred sits up straighter, “you guys really want to?”

“Why not?”

“Sure.”

“I’m down.”

“Totally.”

“Can we, please?”

Fred grins, moving his hand to undo his trousers. “Hell yes.”

Dean moves to sit up and nudges you to get up as well as he starts to undo his own trousers. Blaise is the next one to start undoing his trousers, followed by Draco, then Cedric and you simply push your skirt up. You bring a hand down to slowly rub your clit through your panties as you watch Cedric pull his cock out, his hand moving up and down slowly. Fred groans quietly as he squeezes his hand around his cock, the sight of his leaking tip making you whine. The slight shaking to the couch makes you look over to see Dean slowly thrusting into his hand, his head tilted back. Draco hides his face in Fred’s leg as he moans loudly, one of his hands moving up and down on his cock as his other hand gropes his balls. Blaise is moving his hand up and down his cock as he rolls his hips upward, his eyes closing as he groans. 

Blaise opens his eyes and looks over at you, noticing the way you are playing with yourself through your panties, a wet patch forming on the pretty pink fabric. “Come on, Princess, show us that wet pussy.”

Each of them look over to you, seeing your knees bent as you plant your feet on the edge of the couch as you spread your legs. You feel your face burn as you drag a finger up and down your slit, making the patch of wetness grow bigger. They all groan at the sight, wanting nothing more than to see your cunt and how wet you are for them. 

Fred outright growls as he watches you tease them, his cock twitching in his hand. “Don’t be a tease, bunny. We just wanna see how messy you are for us.”

You lick your lips as you reach down to move the panties to the side, your cunt clenching as you feel the cool air of the common room brush against your warm center. Your fingers slide up your slit, collecting some of your juices to rub on your aching clit. 

“Open that pretty pussy, let us see.” Draco grips his cock tighter as his eyes stay focused on your cunt.

You moan as you use your fingers to spread your slick pussy lips, giving them a good view of your juices leaking out of your quivering cunt. 

“Oh fuck,” Cedric moans as he speeds up his hand, his cock throbbing.

As each man starts to either move their hand faster or thrust up into their fists quicker, you bring your fingers back to rub your clit. Your eyes bounce between each cock, wanting nothing more to taste and feel each of them. Looking at Fred’s cock, you don’t think you can even take him without gagging, he was clearly the biggest out of the five. Dean’s cock would be one that stretched your lips wide, the thickness would make the corners of your mouth ache after a while. Cedric’s cock looks like it would fill your mouth perfectly, a wonderful mix of average length and thickness. Blaise’s cock, just a little bigger and thicker than Cedric’s, but not bigger than Fred’s, would fill your mouth more but with the way he thrusts up into his hand it’s clear he would choke you on his cock with how hard he thrusts. Draco would make tears form just from how fast and hard he would thrust, his cock would make you gag just from how deep he would try to thrust.

“Please,” you start to rub your clit faster while rolling your hips up. 

“What, doll? What do you want?” Dean brings his other hand to rub your shaking thigh.

“Wanna cum so bad,” your moans get louder as your cunt starts to flutter.

Draco moans while fucking his fist faster, “yeah? Are you going to cum for us?”

“Come on, show us how good of a whore you can be.” Fred’s chest rises and falls as his pants

Cedric licks his lips as he watches you shake, “that’s it pretty girl. Let us see you cum.”

As you cry out with your release, Blaise praises you. “There you go, there’s our good girl.”

They all watch with wide eyes as your body twitches, your fingers rubbing your clit quickly to draw out your release. Your juices leak down your slit, making you glisten more and making each man moan. Cedric keeps his eyes on your panting body, his cock twitching as he thinks about covering you with his cum.

“Can I cum on your pretty face?” You look over at him, “please let me paint you with my cum.”

You nod your head and slide off the couch to crawl over in front of him, letting his grab your hair with one hand while he pumps his cock with his other hand. As you close your eyes and Cedric moans loudly, angling his cock towards your face as he cums. He groans as he sees is seed landing on your face, some on your left cheek, some on your nose, some on your forehead before wiping his leaking tip on your lips, cleaning the left over cum off. The Hufflepuff leans back while breathing heavily, his cock resting on his stomach, going soft once more. You bring your hand up to wipe the cum off, only getting your cheek before Blaise grabs your hair from beside Cedric and pulls you closer to him. He is grunting as he starts to cum, his own seed coming to lay on top of Cedrics as well as covering parts that are untouched. 

“I think you look better like this,” he grins and taps his cock against the mess on your cheek.

Dean grunts from the couch you were once sitting on, “come here, doll.” You rush to get over to him, moving your face close to his cock, staring up at him as he looks down at you. He taps your mouth with his cock, “open up.”

You open your mouth and let him lay the tip of his cock on your lips, his hand moving faster as he moans. Your tongue licks at his leaking slit, teasing him as his cock throbs, making him cum. Keeping your mouth open, you keep your eyes on him as his eyes roll back, his cock painting your tongue with his seed. After his cock stops throbbing, Dean pulls away from your mouth, looking down to see the mess on your tongue. He leans down to kiss you, his tongue coming to lap and lick at the mess on your tongue, making you moan loudly and grip his shoulders. When he pulls away, there are smudges of Blaise and Cedric’s cum on his face, making you lick it off before sitting back.

“(Y/N), please.” Draco’s face is twisted up as he keeps fucking his hand, wanting you to come over to him. You decide to tease him, crawling over to him slowly, making him cry out as his cock twitches. “No no no, I’m going to cum. Please hurry!”

He is already cumming as you get to him, most of his seed falling on the floor as you come to wrap your lips around his tip. The blonde grabs your hair and starts thrusting into your mouth as he draws out his release, the sudden thrust making you gag and tears form. As he slouches against Fred’s legs, he lets go of your hair, letting you pull off his cock whole panting heavily. Before you can say anything, Fred pushes the other man to the side with his leg while motioning for you to come closer to him. Your eyes widen as you move closer, almost scared. If Draco made you gag, then you are surely going to choke on Fred’s cock. The redhead moves his hand off of himself and looks at you, smiling at the mess on your face. 

“Why don’t you make me cum on your face? Can you do that?”

You nod and wrap your hand around his cock, moving your hand up and down slowly. Fred leans his head back while sighing, lifting his hips to adjust his position. As you get used to the feeling of his large cock in your hand, you start to move faster while leaning your head down to mouth at his balls. He groans loudly while bucking up into your hand, the feeling of your mouth on him making him twitch and throb. Fred starts to feel his release coming, making him reach down to pull you off his balls and wraps his other hand around your own, making it up and down faster on his cock while pointing it at your face. 

“Fuck,” he grunts through his teeth, “looking so pretty like this, like a pretty little cumdump.”

His cock throbs in your hand as he cums, the first spurt of his cum making you close your eyes, letting him cover your face as well. He keeps using your hand as he keeps cumming, his hips thrusting up as his legs shake. After he comes down from his release, he lets go of your hand and looks down at you. 

“Well, I’m glad I said something.”


	58. What I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s):Sexual Activity, Thigh Riding, and Choking
> 
> Summary: Ginny/F!Reader: Gryffindor has lost the match against Hufflepuff and Oliver has been yelling at Ginny for it, leading her to be pissed. She decides to talk her anger out on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and I am so sorry!

“Can you believe him?!” Ginny points at the door, her lips pressed together.

“Gin-”

“It’s bullshit! He’s going to blame me for this game when I didn’t do shit.”

“Maybe he is right though, Ginny. You were distracted today and it really cost the game.”

She stops pacing and turns towards you with raised eyebrows, “what did you fucking say?”

“You shouldn’t feel bad. You just got distracted, it happens to everyone.”

“Did you say I cost the game?”

As she walks closer to you, you lick your lips knowing you are getting her more railed up. “Yes, you did.”

“And what do you know about Quidditch? Not enough to know when someone fucks up, you just always sit in those stands clueless.” Her hand wraps around your neck to press you against the wall. “You know, since I lost the game.. I could use something to really make me feel good. Want to know what I want?” You nod your head, “I want you to make a mess on my thigh for me. Can you get off on my leg for me?”

“Ye-yes.”

Ginny kisses your lips softly before squeezing the sides of your throat and pulling you with her. She only lets go of you when she sits down, motioning for you to take off your clothing. Her body is still dressed in her dirty and sweaty uniform, making you feel even more wet and needy. Once undressed, you simply stand in front of her, waiting for her to tell you to sit on her thigh. You never do anything without her telling you to do it, she always gets off on the power and control she has over you and your body. Ginny licks her lips as she leans back in her seat, simply enjoying the sight in front of her.

“Why don’t you give me a spin, baby?” You bite your lip while slowly turning, giving her a view of your body. “So gorgeous, and look at that. You are already so wet for me, your pretty thighs are glistening.” She laughs as you try to squeeze your thighs together, trying to hide the wetness. “Come here.”

Ginny pats her thigh for you to come and straddle her leg, she grabs your hips while slowly lowering you down on her thigh. Your cunt throbs as soon as the pants of her uniform presses against your slit, the fabric rubbing against your clit. She starts dragging you back and forth on her thigh, making you grab her shoulders as you moan. After a few moments of her moving you, Ginny scoffs as your eyes close. Her hand gripping the side of your throat makes you open your eyes and look at her, she is grinning at the begging look in your eyes. 

“It’s oddly rude of you to make me do all the work. I do believe I asked you to make yourself get off on me.”

Ginny squeezes the side harder, making you whine before you start to grind against her thigh. Your clit starts to tingle from the fabric of her trousers, more of your juices leaking out as your cunt clenches. She watches as you ride her thigh, her hand staying on your neck as you start moaning louder and your body starts to shake. 

“I’m gonna cum, Gin, please let me cum.”

“Oh baby, you need my permission?” You nod your head quickly, your fingers digging into her shoulder harder. “Go ahead, cum for me. Let me see you cum like the good girl you are.”

You cry out as you cum, your hips moving faster as your legs shake. As your cunt quivers with your release as you slouch against her chest. Ginny rubs your sweaty back as she giggles, pleased with herself for making you fall apart just from her thigh.

“What was that you said earlier, baby?” You made a confused noise, your brain too fuzzy. “Mhm, that’s what I thought.


	59. Make You Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, MalexMale, Anal Sex, Sir Kink, Choking, Spanking, Degrading, Praising, Slight Rimming, Edging, Dry Humping, and Possessiveness
> 
> Summary:Remus/M!Reader: You are the new and hot muggle studies professor that many students have a crush on. Remus has to sit through his class listening to the kids talk about you, not knowing that you and Remus are together. When you stop by his class room for lunch, Remus has to show you who you belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Remus is the only Remus for meeeee. Enjoy and I love you<3

Remus tries not to show his distaste as he hears another student make a comment about how attractive you are. All day his students, most of which are coming from your class to his, can’t stop talking about the hot new Muggle Studies teacher. Not only does he find it inappropriate but Remus is a possessive man, you are his and he doesn’t like people talking about what is his. He has given them an assignment to focus on, but it seems like most of them would rather talk about you and it is annoying him. 

“Think in a year he would be up for some fun?” Just as Remus goes to stand up and yell at the student, the bells chimes.

“Just gotta wait till the end of next year to find out,” the other student winks at his friend as they walk out laughing.

Slumping in his chair, Remus rubs his face while sighing, it’s lunch which means he doesn’t have to listen to these teens say things about you for a while. As he closes his eyes, the door to his class room opens and he hears a laugh.

“Now what is going on here?” You are standing there leaning against the door. “Sleeping on the job?” You walk closer to him, standing in front of his desk while smiling. 

Remus chuckles, “how is your first day going?”

“Pretty good! The students are rather nice, listen well. You make them sound like little hellions.”

“Oh I am sure they would do everything you tell them to.” He gives a sarcastic smile. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“All day, I have had students after students talking about how handsome, how sexy, how attractive their new teacher is.” He is standing now and is walking around the desk to stand in front of you, his hand coming to cup the side of your face and his thumb rubbing your cheek. “How they hope at the end of their last year, they will be able to have a cheeky shag with him.”

“Re-”

“But that isn’t going to happen, yeah?” You nod your head as you look up at him, “and do you know why it won’t happen? Because you belong to me, and I don’t fucking share what is mine. Do you understand that?” When you don’t answer him, he drops his hand to wrap around your throat, squeezing the sides. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Rem,” his grip tightens, making you realize your mistake. “Yes, Si-sir.”

Remus leans down and brushes his lips against yours, smiling at the way you try to press against him as you pout. “Such a pretty boy for me.” 

You whine while grabbing the lips of his jacket, trying to pull him closer to you, wanting nothing more than to feel him pressed against you. He lets you pull him closer, your lips pressing against his as he keeps one hand on your throat and the other gripping your hip. As you kiss, you start to grind against his hip, your bulge digging into him at your movement. Remus lets you hump against him, his hand on your hip dropping down to grab your bum through your trousers, helping you move against him. You moan while tilting your head back, the pressure on your cock making you twitch. He watches as you move faster, wanting to cum already even if it means making a mess in your trousers that you have to wear the whole time you are teaching the rest of your classes. 

“You always look so gorgeous like this, so needy and wanting as you grind against me.” He laughs at the whimper that leaves your mouth, “what if you cum like this? Then what are you going to do? Everyone will see what a disgusting whore you are, walking around with your own cum on you.” He squeezes the side of your throat tightly again, “but you would like that.”

“Love it, I would love it, Sir.”

“Yeah, of course you would. Nothing but my filthy whore,” his lips brush against your jaw, “but you are so fucking pretty like this.”

As you start to whine and grind harder, Remus moves away from you making your eyes open and cry out. You look at him with pouty lips, your eyes watering as you get denied your release. Remus uses his hand on your neck to move you closer to the desk, turning you around to push your chest on to the desk. He leans over you and reaches his hand down to palm your cock through your trousers, his forehead presses against the side of your head as he grinds his hips against yours.

“What’s wrong, puppy? Did you think I was going to let you cum that easily?”

“But Sir, I-”

“Shh, be a good boy and shut the hell up. Do you know how angry it has made me to not let people know that I own you? That I couldn’t tell them that only I can play with this tight ass?”

“Please, need it so bad, want you so bad.”

Remus moans in your ear as he grinds against your ass harder, “are you going to let me fuck you on this desk? Let me fuck you open for anyone to walk in and see.”

“Yes!” The idea of someone walking in to see you getting fucked by your sir makes your cock twitch, “wanna show them I belong to you. Please show them I belong to you.”

Remus smirks while bringing his hand to undo your trousers before shimming them down a little bit, letting him smack his hand against your bare bum. He squats down behind you, gripping your cheeks before leaning forward and lapping at your clenching hole. You try to push yourself back onto his tongue, only for him to pull away and smack your bum harder. He leans back in to keep fucking you with his tongue, you try to once again grind against his tongue. Remus growls as he starts spanking you ass, hitting one cheek after the next, making you squeal and reach back to slap his hand away. He only brings his other hand up to grab your wrist and hold it against your back as he keeps spanking you.

He speaks as his hand keeps smacking against your now aching skin, “I’m trying to make you feel good, but you want to act like a selfish whore.”

“I’m sorry! Please Sir, please! I won’t do it again,” you are squirming while crying against the desk. 

“You won’t do it again, because I’m not even going to try and taste your pretty little ass anymore.” 

Remus stands up and reaches to undo his own trousers and belt, lowering them before spitting on his hand and slowly rubbing his cock. He watches as you roll your hips, almost like you are searching for him, he can see your cock drooling from between your spread legs. After a moment of your pathetic whines and mumbles, Remus steps closer and grips one cheek in his hand while using his other to rub his cock against your hole. You gasp and freeze your body, wanting to stay still so your Sir doesn’t think you are trying to be bad and punish you again. Grinning, he slowly pushes into you, biting back his groan as he feels you clench around him already. You are panting and gripping the edge of the desk as you feel your hole stretch open for him, your cock aching. 

“Is that all it takes to make you listen? Getting your ass spanked?” You shake your head while whimpering, “or did you just need my cock?”

“Your cock, Sir, just need your cock.”

Remus laughs at your stumbled words as he starts to slowly thrust, making you moan. As he slowly starts to speed up his thrusts, your cock is bobbing up and down with his movements. You want nothing more than to reach down and grab your cock, the need to cum already boiling inside of you with every thrust. He reaches forward and wraps his hand and around your neck, squeezing the sides as he pulls you back against his chest. Remus starts thrusting harder, his cock already throbbing inside of your tight hole.

“Play with your cock, puppy, need you to cum soon. “

You rush to listen to him, your hand dropping down to wrap around your aching cock and quickly moving up and down. Remus grunts as he feels your hole clench tighter around him, your balls drawing up as you start to moan loudly, making him reach his other hand up to wrap around your mouth. He uses the grip on your mouth to push you back against his thrusts, his cock rubbing the stop inside of you that has your cock throbbing. You cry out against his hand as you cum, your seed landing on his desk as he keeps fucking into you. 

Remus quickly pulls out of you to grip his cock, moving his hand up and down quickly as he rushes to cum. His cock twitches in his hand as he stares at your form as you slump against the desk, the sight of you shaking making him moan. You gasp at the feeling of his cum landing on your heated skin, still warm and aching from the spanks he had given you. Remus keeps rubbing his cock as he draws out his release, squeezing harder as he milks his cock. As he gets his breath back, Remus tucks his cock back into his trousers and goes to grab a handkerchief from his bag to clean your backside. After you are cleaned off, you pull up your own trousers, grunting at the sting of the rough fabric against your flaming bum.

“You’re mean,” you pout at him.

“But you love me, I suppose.”

“Sadly,” you quickly move away from him as he goes to swat at your bum again, waving a finger. “None of that, mister!” 

Remus laughs and walks close to you, pulling you in for a soft kiss before resting his forehead against yours. “Do you know how bad I wanted to fill you?” 

You whine and close your eyes, “Rem, don’t say that!”

“Fine, I suppose it can wait till later.”

The lunch bell chimes making you two pull away, you glance at his desk and grin. “Might want to clean that up before the students come in!”

He quickly grabs the cloth he had thrown to his bag to start cleaning up once more, as you laugh and walk out. His sour mood comes back as he hears students breathy hellos to you and your cheerful greetings back to them.


	60. Mommy, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Vaginal Sex, First Times, Nipple Sucking, Mommy Kink, and Begging
> 
> Summary:Basically these two asks combined. I just didn’t want you guys thinking I am ignoring you. “hi lovee. I have a little request. can you do (draco, Harry or the twins) which is their first times and the reader is experienced with mommy kink.I hope it’s not too complicated!!have a nice day <3″ and “ Hey! Your writing is amazing and has me feeling all sorts of ways 😩. I’m not sure if you’re taking requests but if you are, could I request a Draco x fem reader thing with Draco being a soft sub and wanting nothing more than to be a good boy for you? I’d give my left arm to have that boy sub for me smh “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I have had these in my inbox for a little bit and wanted to get them out! Plus this is something that would be hard to make into a full fic.

Draco pants as his lips brush against your chin, your head tilted back as you sigh softly. His arms shake as he holds himself above you, his hips slowly rolling against yours, his cock pressing deep inside of your warm cunt. Your hands gently rub up and down his flexing biceps as your legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, holding his sweaty body against your own. 

This is his first time, not only with you but with anyone, his first time filling a cunt. First time getting swallowed by the wet warmth that squeezes his aching cock perfectly, almost like he belongs there. Your lips brushing against his brings his attention back to you, and your soft moans. While it is clear that you are feeling good, Draco wants to hear it, needs to hear it. 

“Good? Am I doing good?” When he only gets a slightly louder moan does he whine, “mommy, please! Wanna be good for my mommy.”

The name made you roll your hips up against his, whining at the feeling of his pelvis rubbing against your throbbing clit. Draco never mentioned wanting to call you mommy before, never said anything about it but the moment his cock slide into your tight cunt, he babbled the words like they were natural. His whiney and breathy moans of ‘mommy’ as he felt you tighten around him for the first time. 

You brush a piece of his hair away from his sweaty forehead, smiling up at his pouting face. “You are doing so good, Draco.” Hearing your words makes him thrust harder, making a loud moan leave your lips, “so good for mommy.”

Draco starts thrusting faster and harder, his cock aching with the need to cum. You wiggle a hand between your bodies, trying to reach your clit, wanting to cum as well. He notices you trying to get to your clit, and it makes him hurry to rise up on his knees. One of his hands are used to pull you onto his cock as he continues to thrust as his other comes down to rub your clit, rubbing quickly to match his thrusts.

“I want mommy to cum, want to feel her pretty pussy squeeze me. Please cum, mommy.”

You look at him through hooded eyes, already feeling your release start to unreel. Your legs shaking around his waist as you start to cum, your back arching up as you cry out. Draco whines at the feeling of you clenching, your legs squeezing around him tightly to pull him in closer and deeper. He keeps thrusting, his cock twitching as his balls draw up. Leaning over you again, he kisses you, his lips pressing roughly against yours. 

His moans make his lips pull away from yours, as his hips stutter with his release. You coo and rub his back as his cock throbs inside of your tight cunt, cumming deep inside of you.

“Such a good boy, Draco. Love having mommy’s baby deep inside of her, filling her with his cum. Are you mommy’s good boy?”

Draco whines as he grinds his hips up against yours, drawing out his release. “Mommy, please, just want to be mommy’s good boy”

“Shh, don’t whine, baby. You’re mommy’s good little boy.”

Draco hums contently as he lays on top of you, his face pressed against your soft breasts. He licks his lips as he brings his hand up to grope at your breast, gently pinching your nipple before lifting up and wrapping his wet lips around the bud. You whine softly while pulling his hair gently, your cunt squeezing his cock tightly. 

“Draco.”

“Wanna stay like this,” he mumbles around your hard nipple. “Please mommy?”

“Of course, baby.” 

Draco starts to suck on your nipple once more while staying deep inside of your filled cunt, happy to stay where he is for the rest of the night. Your hands running through his damp hair, as you close your eyes, sighing gently as the feeling of his warm mouth.


	61. Trade Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Toxic Relationship, Heartbreak, Slight Making Out, Marriage, Pregnancy, Birth and just Fluff mixed with Angst. Slytherin Reader
> 
> Summary: Draco leaves you for someone else, not believing you are the one for him. While he tries to find you in this new girl, you have found someone who is truly there for you, Neville. You two grow close and end up getting married and having a family. You just happen to run into Draco later in life. Based off the quote “If you leave her, make sure she’s not the love of your life. Otherwise you will meet her one day, on an autumn street, yellow leaves blowing about her, her arms full of her child and a happy marriage. And she will as you expectantly, her eyes gleaming, hoping you found happiness too, “What did you trade me for?” And you will not be able to answer. Because all you traded true love in for is empty hands and a half full life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a while and never planned on writing it till Hayley pushed me to

You kiss your teeth while nodding your head, your tongue poking at the side of your cheek as Draco stands in front of you with a smug grin. He was proud of himself, glancing back at his pals to get his boost of confidence. Ignoring the burning sting on your waterline, you look up at him with raised eyebrows, you can’t let him see you cry.

“Are we done here?”

Draco’s grin flattens slightly before picking right back up, “that’s it? What, do you want to run off to cry now?”

“Well, I actually have work that needs to be done. Not all of us have the threat of our daddy causing a scene to get us through school.”

“Ah yes, the (L/N) family, spineless cowards.” The boys behind him laugh at his.. joke? “Makes me wonder why I even bothered with you.”

“Then why are you still bothering?”

His lip curls as he glares down at you, “good luck finding someone to deal with your back talking.”

You give him a sarcastic smile while standing, the moment you turn your back you roll your eyes while walking away. You don’t notice Draco’s eyes staying on you as his friends prop him on his little show, his new girl wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing a wet kiss on his cheek. He feels a small sense of freedom but there is a slight gut feeling that tells him that this won’t be what he wanted. 

The tears stay until the doors to the library closes, your head pointed down as you swallow your sobs. You find an empty seat in the corner of the room, your shaky hands putting your bag down. The eyes of shocked and wondering students are burning your stuttering back, the sight of a Slytherin, let alone Draco Malfoy’s girlfriend crying being a never seen before sight. The students talk between each other, trying to work out what could have happened but one thing is for certain, no one will come up to comfort you.

You sniff and sigh while tilting your head back and shaking it, getting your hair off of your wet face. As you grab your books from your bag, you hear another person sit in the chair beside you. You glance over to see a nervous Neville Longbottom sitting there, his eyes looking over at you before shooting to the rows of books in front of him after seeing you already looking at him. After a moment of trying to tell what his plan was, you just focus on your books again. You can’t stop the next wave of tears as you try to write down your notes, your breathing becoming shaky and stuttering, almost painful sounding. 

Neville’s eyes widen as he notices your body jolting with your sobs, his attention quickly becomes solely on you. He looks around to see people staring as you grip your quill, people just looking away when they catch his eyes. With hesitant movements, he scoots closer to you and rests his hand on your back. He starts to rub up and down, trying his best to calm you down.

“It’s um, it’s okay? Just take a deep breath,” you look at him with a nasty look as you try to control your breathing, your eyes puffy as tears keep falling. “Oka-okay, just follow me.”

Neville grabs your hand and places it on his chest, breathing in through his nose before exhaling through his mouth, his breath fanning your face. You keep your eyes on him as you try to match his breathing pattern, feeling your chest loosen as you start to feel less panicked. He nods his head while giving you a shy smile, letting you know that you are doing well. After you are no longer shaking and having stuttering pants, he brings one of his hands back to rub your back, the other staying on yours while holding it close to his chest.

“Better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” You glance at his hand holding yours, making him blush and quickly move away from you.

“No problem,” Neville quickly looks at his book while glancing at you once and a while. 

You both stay in your seats as you work, a comfortable silence between you as each steal looks at the other. Neville wanting to make sure you are okay and you are just curious about why he has come to you. While you both have questions, neither say anything until the bell rings. Both of you are packing up, swinging your bags over your shoulders while smiling at each other.

“Would you like to sit here tomorrow?” You smile up at him.

“Yeah!” Neville closes his eyes tightly, embarrassed by his quick and loud response. “I would love to, same time?”

“Sounds good to me. Have a good evening, Neville.”

He waves as you walk away, “have a good evening, (Y/N)!”

It’s been weeks since you and Neville become friends and you have only grown closer. All of your free time spent together should it be in the library, greenhouses, Black Lake or in the courtyard, if Neville was there then you were there or vice versa. If anything upsets one of you, the other knows right away, nothing is hidden between you. He knew what happened between you and Draco, you know how Harry has been rude before, how Snape treats him, how you are seen as an outcast from not only your house but the other houses. Maybe that is why you have gotten close, so close to the point that maybe just maybe it won’t be weird if he asks you to Hogsmeade. 

Neville looks down at you, your head resting on his thigh as you weave together pieces of grass out of boredom. He brings his hand up, his fingers tracing up and down the bridge of your nose, making you smile and throw the grass up at him. You both quietly laugh as you close your eyes and he runs his fingers over your face, memorizing your features. Features he has started to see in his daydreams and night dreams, features he has caught himself wishing he saw when he first opened his eyes in the morning. 

“I have a question.”

“I have the answer.”

“Do you have plans for Hogsmeade?”

“Hmm, no, I wasn’t even going to go.” You look up at him, “do you?”

“Well, I was wondering.” He swallows thickly, “would you like to go with me?”

“You want to go with me?”

“is that a bad thing?”

“No! No, I just didn’t know if you were comfortable with something like that.”

“Like what?”

You sit up and tilt your head slightly, “are we going as friends or as a date?”

“I would like it to be a date or you would like that…”

“I would love that, Nev.” You both smile and move closer, you are now almost sitting in his lap. 

You shake your head at Neville’s story, your cheeks hurting from your laughter. “You thought-” you burst out laughing again, “you thought you could fight all three of them?”

“I was like twelve!”

“Do it again, please. Please reenact it, once more.”

Neville looks around The Three Broomsticks, seeing fellow students looking over at you two, some annoyed and some amused. He catches the eyes of a certain person before turning back to you, smiling at your pouting face. 

“Alright, alright.” He shifts his position in his chair before balling his fists, drawing his shoulders up and he brings them under his chin. “I’ll- I’ll fight you!”

The high pitched voice he says it in makes you cover your mouth while laughing. The normal customers look at you two angry that you are disturbing their normal peace. 

“That is just too good,” the smile on your face has not left since you have sat in the carriage with him. 

“Your turn, give me an embarrassing story.”

“You haven’t heard about the slug debacle from second year?”

“No, do tell.” Neville takes a sip from his Butterbeer as you groan and tilt your head back.

“Pansy and I wanted to prank Crabbe and Goyle, so we put a bucket of vomit slugs that we stole from Ron, on the door to the common room around the time that they would come in.” You grimace while tilting your head to the side, “but in walks Snape and we are the only two in the room.”

“You slugged Snape?”

“We slugged Snape.”

Neville’s cheeks puff out as he tries not to laugh, only to fail as you hide your smile behind your glass. You two continue to share stories from before you become friends, cheeks and stomachs hurting by the end of the trip. As you climb onto the carriage you shared with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna, you and Neville cuddle close while whispering. The other four watching as you two have your lips damn near touching as you talk, only absorbed in one another. 

It didn’t take long after the trip of Hogsmeade for you and Neville to start dating, a shock to almost no one. Each holiday was spent together, even your family inviting Grandma Longbottom to stay, almost living with them while you and Neville are at school. It’s almost the end of the year, almost time for everyone to go their own way and while it is wrong, some students are betting that you and Neville will break up after the year while the others think you will stay together.

“Can you believe we are graduating this year?”

“You act like you won’t be right back here as soon as you are hired.” You turn from the mirror to look at him, your green scarf laying over your robe perfectly. 

Neville is fussing with his, making you walk closer and lay it down correctly, making him smile and lean down to kiss you softly. “I do believe we talked about taking a small break before working?”

“Can you wait that long?”

“If it’s with you, then of course.”

“Sap,” you wrap your arms around his neck while kissing him deeply. 

Neville’s hands grip your hips tightly as you kiss, pulling you close to him. You two continue to kiss, pants filling the room as your tongues rub against one another, your hands going to slip between the lips of his robes only for a loud knock vibrating through the room.

“Come on! We only have a few minutes to get to the hall.” Hermione is pounding on the door.

“We are coming, Mione!” 

Everyone is standing in their houses as the ceremony begins, your eyes constantly looking for Neville, only to see him always looking at you. After everyone’s name is called and everyone receives all their respected papers, you all cheer and celebrate. You right away rush to Neville, his arms wrapping around you to bring you close. As fireworks go off and loud music thudding against the walls from the trumpets, Neville pulls away slightly before getting on his knee and pulling out a little box. Your friends around you start screaming and cheering even louder, catching the attention of the other students. 

Neville is grinning from ear to ear as he opens the box to a beautiful ring, “I would love for you to grow old with me! The best is yet to be and it begins from the moment you say yes!”

“Of course,” you lean down to kiss him, your hands cupping his jaw as he blindly slips the ring on your finger. 

You are looking at the mirror, taking in your dress, hair, and make up. Luna is crouched behind you while fixing your trail, making sure it is fanned out perfectly and not dirty. Grandma Longbottom comes over and wraps her arms around your shoulder while leaning her head against yours.

“Nervous, Dear?”

“Of course, Augusta. I am marrying the one man who has made me feel…” You purse your lips as you think.

“Made you feel happy?” Hermione smiles.

“Made you feel whole?” Ginny leans against the door.

“Exactly! He was the only guy to-”

“Treat you right?” Pansy lowers her hairbrush.

“Yes. He is just so wonderful and I sometimes feel like I don’t deserve him or deserve this.” Your lips quiver as you look down at your hands, making Augusta tisk.

“(Y/N), dear. You know darn well that you deserve Neville and Neville deserves you. I swear that boy has never been more happy about anything in his life until he met you.” She kisses your cheek, “he’s wonderful and you are wonderful. That is why you are getting married.”

All the girls come and wrap their arms around you, being careful of your dress. “Thank you girls so so much.”

The moment Neville sees you being walked down the aisle, he covers his eyes to hide his tears. His shoulders shaking with his quiet sobs as Seamus, his best man pats his back. The sight of you, dressed so beautifully and looking so angelic makes his chest feel tight. You also have tears falling down your face as you look at him, his reaction making your cry harder. The person giving you away kisses your cheeks before giving your hands to Neville.

“You look gorgeous,” his voice cracks as he pushes your veil back.

“As do you.” 

As the ceremony starts, people watch with teary eyes and full hearts at the cute display of your love and dedication.

You sigh as you sit down, your arms laying limp at your sides as you look down at your large belly. Neville walks over to you after putting his bag down, kissing your forehead before rubbing your stomach.

“Why did I let you do this to me?”

“Because you love me,” he smiles while rubbing your shoulders. 

You shake your head at his comment while reaching to rub your stomach, the feeling of your stomach bulging against your hand when your baby kicks. Your pregnancy has been a mess, weird cravings at random times, getting too hot or too cold, crying over the fact that Neville gets to go back to Hogwarts everyday and you don’t, getting mad when the weather isn’t cloudy like the Daily Prophet said. How Neville has dealt with you this whole time is a wonder to you but you are so thankful for him and everything he has done for you, especially because he is working as a Professor and having that stress. 

“At least he will be here by time the school year ends, so you don’t have to take time off.”

“I might take the first few weeks off of the new year once she comes.” His eyebrows raising as he says ‘she’, a constant fight between you two.

“You could never! You would freak out about what could be going on wrong if you aren’t there.”

Neville rolls his eyes while pulling you closer to him, his hand resting on your stomach. “Yeah, yeah.”

“The next time you want one of these devils you can give birth,” your hand is squeezing his tightly as you feel the pain of another contraction. 

“Anything for you, love.” Neville smiles while watching you, his other hand wiping your forehead. 

You have been in labor for four hours and if it goes on for any longer, you feel like you might just give up. The pain, stress and tiredness is becoming too much for you at the moment. Even the gentle words from your husband and the encouragement from the doctor and nurses did nothing for you. The doctor starts chanting for you to push, making you grit your teeth as you push harder.

“You are doing so good, love! You got this, just a few more pushes and she will be here.”

“He better have my fucking eyes, Longbottom or I will scream.”

Neville leans forwards to look down at what is going on between your legs only to quickly move back, his body swaying from the sight. You notice and start shaking his arm, jerking him harshly.

“Neville, you better not pass out!” 

“I- I just-” He can’t even finish his sentence as he covers his mouth. “I need to sit down.”

You groan as you keep working on giving birth without Neville holding your hand. Only relying on the doctor’s words and the nurse giving you water and wiping your forehead as you glare at your husband.

The soft snores of your baby boy are the only noise aside from the gentle beeps in the room. After four and a half hours of labor, your baby is here and you were right the whole time.

“I can’t believe you almost passed out.”

“You didn’t see it thought.”

“You’re right, I felt it.”

Neville playfully glares at you before looking back down at the bundle in his arms, gently rocking back and forth. He can’t believe something so small can feel so heavy in his arms and heart. He is finally building a family that his parents would be proud of he wouldn’t change anything about it.

You cover your son’s little head with the blanket as the wind sends leaves towards you. You are in Diagon Alley helping Neville get his supplies for this year, standing outside of the busy bookstore. 

“Neville? Neville Longbottom?” You both look to the side to see Fred and George. 

“Hey you two!” Neville looks at you, “mind keeping our spot?”

“Of course, go say hi.” He whispers a thanks and kisses you and your son’s heads before walking to the twins. 

You hum while rocking your baby, moving up when the line moves. “I am not looking forward to when you are old enough to go to Hogwarts.”

“Still talking to yourself after all these years, I see.” His voice is a bit deeper and his chuckle sounds almost lifeless. 

Turning around, you are face to face with Draco, his face tired and worn. His eyes quickly look at the baby curled against your chest, before looking to the side. The last time you saw him, he still had the girl he left you for wrapped around his arm but as you look around, you don’t see her. 

“Well, what did you trade me for?”

Draco freezes as he stares at your gleaming eyes, realizing that you haven’t aged at all and look absolutely glowing. His mind bitterly tells him that the reason you are so beautiful still is because you have a happy life with another man, a man that he could never amount up to. How does he answer your question when he traded true love for empty hands and a half full life.

“NEXT,” the call of the store owner breaks the stares between you two. 

“Whatever it was, I hope you have found happiness as well.”

The closest thing to happiness he has felt since losing you is being able to see you being the person he thought he was going to marry.


	62. How You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sexual Activity, Pegging, Anal Sex, Fem!Dom, and Mommy Kink
> 
> Summary:Neville/F!Reader: Neville wants to know what it is like to be pegged.

Neville looks down at you as he grips his legs while holding them open and his cock leaking on his stomach, throbbing with every thrust from your fingers. His skin and hair is still damp from his shower, his hair sticking to his face as he shakes his head with the pleasure. One of your hands rub his lower stomach as you slowly fuck your fingers into his hole, two fingers stretching him open to get him ready for the toy that is strapped to your pelvis. You glances up at him, smiling before leaning down and wrapping your mouth around his balls, sucking gently. His hole tightens around your fingers as his back arches.

“Wait!” His cock is throbbing more, so close to cumming, his cries making you pull away from his balls.

“What’s wrong, Nev? Does it not feel good?”

“So good, it feels so good.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Neville blushes and hides his face in his shoulder, “I was going to cum. Felt too good, Mommy, you make me feel so good.”

“Aw, that’s all I want. Are you ready for me, Nev, can I fuck you already?”

“Yes, I’m-” he licks his lips while running his hands up and down his body, “I’m ready.”

You slowly pull your fingers from his clenching hole, moaning at the sight of him almost chasing after your fingers, wanting to stay full. He squirms against the sheets as you grab the lube and get the hard red dildo ready, his eyes trained on the way your hand moves up and down. If he focuses hard enough, he can imagine that your hand is rubbing up and down his cock, making him arch his back. His quiet moan turns louder as you rub the leftover lube from your hand on his clenching hole, trying to grind on your fingers. 

As you line up your strap to his hole, you gently rub his side. “Are you ready, Nev?”

“Want it, just give it to me, please!”

“Shh, don’t whine like that.” Neville pouts his lip, making you laugh while rubbing the tip of the strap against his slick hole. “Let me know if you need to stop for a moment, okay?”

“Okay,” he reaches down and grabs your hips and tries to pull you closer.

You bite your lip as you slowly push into him, rubbing his sides as he whines from the slight burning stretch. His nails dig into your hips as he continues to let you fill him, his eyes tightly closed. Once the toy is fully inside of his clenching hole, you freeze for a moment, your hand gently rubbing his stomach now, ghosting over his aching cock. 

“How does that feel, baby?”

“I feel so full, Mommy, it’s so big.”

“Is it? Do you like feeling full of mommy’s cock?”

A shiver goes through Neville and he moans, “yes, I love it.”

“Going to let me fuck this pretty ass? Can I move?”

“Yes, yes please.”

You smile while gripping his thighs while pushing them against his stomach, slowly rolling your hips against his. Neville’s whines and moans get louder with each thrust, the toy pushing at the spot inside of him that causes his cock to throb. His shaky hand reaches down to wrap around his leaking cock, quickly moving up and down. You have edged him so many times, that the need to cum is the only thing in his melting mind. Your nails dig into his plush thighs as you keep thrusting, your clit rubbing against the strap harness, making you moan quietly. 

Neville shakes his head, “deeper. Please Mommy, want it deeper.”

“This isn’t enough for you, baby?”

“Fe-feels good but I want more.” You pull out of his slowly and he panics, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Mommy.”

You gently pat his hip, “get on your knees, Nev.”

“Am I getting spa-”

“No baby, I’m going to fuck your little ass how you want.”

He quietly turns overs and pushes his face into the sheets while pushing his ass back to you. You push the toy back into his hole, slowly filling him once more. He moans as you bottom out before crying out at the harsh thrust you give. You grip his hips tightly as you buck your hips against his ass quickly, fucking the large dildo into him deeply. Neville’s moans are muffled by the sheets as he grips them tightly with one hand, the other hand reaching down to jerk his cock. The slick sounds of the toy filling his needy hole makes his cock twitch as his balls ache, the release already boiling. 

He starts to babble into the sheets, mommies mixed with pleases and begs for more. You moan loudly as your cunt clenches around nothing, your hands pulling him back onto your toy faster. Neville cries out loudly while cumming, his hand quickly moving up and down his cock as he cums on the sheets. His eyes roll back as you keep fuck the toy into him, chasing your release due to the rubbing of the harness. As you cum, you moan quietly, leaning over his sweaty back. Neville feels his sensitive cock twitch at the feeling of your hard nipples on his back, making him try and roll his hips back onto the dildo.

“More, please give me more.”

You chuckle while slowly thrusting your hips, “who knew mommy’s baby is such a cockwhore.” Neville gives an embarrassed whine while biting the sheets as his hand grips his cock again. “Shh, I’m going to give you what you want, baby. I’ll fuck this pretty ass till you beg mommy to stop.”


End file.
